


Lust for Life

by PoeticAnt44, Vokunkendov



Series: Children of Daedra [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Childbirth, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Daddy Issues, Daedra (Elder Scrolls), Daedric Children, Drinking, Elder Scrolls Lore, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Forbidden Legends Questline, Love, Nordic Ruins, One Night Stands, Orgy, Parent Death, Pregnancy, Rescue, Rorikstead (Elder Scrolls), The Bannered Mare (Elder Scrolls), The Gauldur Amulet, Whiterun (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 77,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticAnt44/pseuds/PoeticAnt44, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vokunkendov/pseuds/Vokunkendov
Summary: Sanguine spends his days in his favorite realm of Misty Grove bored.  It was the same thing day in and day out, orgy after orgy.  But all that changed the day she arrived in his realm.  She wasn't like anyone else, immune to his wine and spells.  Little did he know, but he should have, that she was given to him by Dibella herself.  The woman, not remembering what happened, soon gave birth to a daughter that was also Sanguine's child, which was also a gift from Dibella.Dahlia, Sanguine's daughter, is troubled as an adult.  Her life is filled with the need to drown out the pain and anger she has for her father.  Sanguine gets involved in her life behind the scenes and finds a way to bring her happiness.  Who knew he would be so protective over her?  With a magical nudge here and there, she meets Erik the Slayer who saves her life.  They become quick friends and soon explore Skyrim together, learning to be adventurers and growing to be more than friends.  Little do they know how much a hand Sanguine had in all of it.  Will Dahlia find out?  And if she does, can she forgive him despite already angry with her father?Erik may be inexperienced and green, but he will do whatever it takes to protect Dahlia.
Relationships: Erik the Slayer/Original Female Character(s), Sanguine (Elder Scrolls)/Dibella, Sanguine (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Children of Daedra [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776904
Comments: 132
Kudos: 60





	1. A Cure for Boredom - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to [solstice_sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solstice_sweetheart/pseuds/solstice_sweetheart) for sharp eyes and witty banter that keeps me laughing and writing. And to [Vokunkendov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vokunkendov/pseuds/Vokunkendov) for her ideas and knowledge of lore.
> 
> This third installment of Daedric Children is going to be a bit more on the lighthearted side. Sanguine turns from a hedonist to a protective parent. Who knew! We tried to throw in humor and fun, though there will be not so happy moments too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of NSFW content in this chapter. It's Sanguine's realm after all ;)

He drummed his fingers on the armrest of his chair, his head resting on his other hand, bored as he watched the orgy before him. Just a few sips of his special wine were all it took for the group of men and women to shuck their clothes and fuck each other senseless. The mass of mortal flesh wreathed around him, the stench of sex permeated the air and the sounds of lust pounded in his ears.

The scene would normally get Sanguine’s juices flowing and blood pumping. He would watch the people he lured into his domain eat food good enough for the gods, moaning in ecstasy as they crammed dessert after dessert down their gullets. Then came his special wine sprinkled with his personal blend of aphrodisiac herbs. That was when the party really got going. Women would untie their corsets, pull down their tops to fondle their breasts, and pinch their nipples. Men would drop their breeches and pump themselves. Soon it would be a tangle of sweaty bodies, all clamoring for flesh and bodily juices. Sanguine loved it as it unfolded and the power he held over them as even the most prudish person gave in to their deepest perversions and carnal desires. It was all about letting go of moral constraints and embracing pleasure in its purest form.

Tonight was different. Well, not just tonight, but for while now—decades even. Centuries? He lost track as time held no meaning to him. Sanguine didn’t understand why the whole thing bored him. He couldn’t explain it if someone asked. Maybe it was the same thing day in and day out. The Daedric Prince needed a change. What else could he do to stir things up? Sometimes he thought about joining in the foray, but he never did the fucking or got fucked himself. It was the game that got him going. If he wanted to seek pleasure for himself, it would have to be with someone special, not these meat sacks squirming around his feet.

Sanguine’s legs stretched on a man’s back while he was being spanked by a woman as the Prince stared out into the crowd. It was the first time he noticed her. The only reason the red-head grabbed his attention was that, instead of getting off in the mass of flesh, she was sitting naked in a chair watching him, staring. The woman was all hips and tits. Her red hair flowed along her shoulders and back in waves and braids. Why wasn’t she joining in the orgy? No one could resist his wine. No one. Yet there she was, dipping her finger in her glass, then sucking the alcohol off. Her lips were plump and pouty. If he had a type, she would be it.

Sanguine shifted in his chair, not quite so bored now, as he watched her. Her eyes never wavered from his as the mass of flesh tangled around her feet. No sweat, muscle, cock, or pussy stirred her attention away. And oh, how they tried. One man, on his knees, spread her thighs, running a tongue along her core, devouring her, and all she could was stare at Sanguine. Another shift in his chair. The woman had his full attention now as he watched her foot raise against the man’s forehead and shove him back on his bare ass. The man didn’t seem to mind the rejection as he found another woman to lick.

What did she want? Why was she so intent on staring at Sanguine? For the first time in a thousand years, he felt the heat build between his legs. Never had a mortal captivated him so. Yes, she was gorgeous, but that wasn’t what drew him. He had to know. The Daedric Prince had to know how she resisted his power. But he didn’t move. He didn’t get up to ask her or demand answers. They just stared at each other as he squirmed. Sanguine drew a hand across his forehead and produced wetness. _Is that… sweat? I don’t sweat! It is hot in here._

She smiled at his discomfiture. A laughing sort of smile. _That hussy is doing this on purpose!_ Sanguine huffed in irritation and finally pulled his eyes away from her, drumming his fingers once more. He needed a distraction as he poured himself a goblet of wine. Not his wine, but something normal and boring. As he took a long sip, his eyes peeked over the rim of the cup, unable to resist her. It was like she had this force he was unable to resist, wondering if this was how his subjects felt when they drank his spiked wine. His eyes grew wide as he watched her saunter over to him, stepping over bodies and tangled limbs. He shifted and squirmed again. There was this power she had over him and she had not even touched him.

The woman stood before him, lifted her leg and kicked out the man from under Sanguine’s feet, and then shoved the woman away. _How dare she! I was using that!_ He was going to give her a mouthful of expletives, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her, waiting, watching to see what she was up to. As she swayed her hips, she reached behind his chair. Gentle hands with long fingers slid down the breastplate of his armor. Sanguine refused to turn around. He had control. He was a Daedric Prince, dammit! There was nothing she could do to him to make him go to her, ignoring the stirring between his legs. More shifting.

The gentle fingers dragged up his throat and over his red and black flesh. They reached the top of his head as she caressed his horns. _Fuck! How does she know about the horns?_ It was the most sensitive part of him next to cock and he melted at her touch. The woman stroked the horns as a lover might, pumping. He might have groaned, but her hands were distracting. Another shift in his chair as Sanguine adjusted himself to encourage her to keep touching them. His hands grasped the armrests until his black knuckles darkened as the delectable woman ran a tongue over one of his boney horns. His eyes popped open wide after hearing himself purr. _I don’t purr!_

Sanguine felt bereft of her tongue and touch as she walked back to face him. His eyes were pleading for more, no longer caring he looked desperate and that he was clay in her hands. With a simple wave of her hand, his armor vanished, leaving him as naked as she. _Who is this woman?_

With breasts in his face, she massaged his horns again, sending shudders through his body. His cock was hard, and he could not believe the arousal she produced in him. As if his hands had a mind of their own, they reached for large breasts, kneading, pinching nipples. Oh, her lovely groan. It was deep and seductive as if she reserved the sound just for him. The Daedric Prince lifted a heavy breast, bringing it to his mouth as he laved her skin, sucking on her nipple. All he could think about was tasting her as she massaged the horns on his head. 

Sanguine needed more. The woman never let go of his horns as he lifted her and laid her on her back in the thick and soft grass. If The Daedric Prince of Debauchery knew anything, it was how to please a woman. He shoved her thighs back and spread them as far as they would go, bending knees to her chest, and ran a tongue from her ass to her clit. The fisting of his horns grew tight as she bucked into his eager mouth. His tongue thrust in and out of her wet and steaming core then centralized on her clit. He swirled, flicked, and sucked until the woman was wreathing under him, screaming out in her pleasure, yanking on his horns as she pulled him closer. Hot, searing liquid came out of her as he savored it like a fine wine. Her juices were like ambrosia. Never had a woman tasted so divine. An alarm rang in the back of his mind, but it was fleeting, lost in the woman’s heady aroma.

With another wave of her hand, Sanguine was the one on his back. If he took a moment to reflect, it would have concerned him, but the desire for the woman consumed him to his very core. She leaned over, straddling him, grabbing and stroking his horns again. Her tits hovered over his mouth as his tongue reached up to suckle them. 

His fingers clutched the flesh of her hips as he impaled her… well, she lowered herself onto him. He was larger than the average mortal man, and she took him without batting an eye. She was amazing, powerful—a seductress. She was a gift of the gods! As she pumped him with her dripping and volcanic core, gripping his head up, licking his horns, he exploded in her. It was something he hadn’t felt in a millennium. Over and over he spilled until it diminished him—until he was nothingness. 

The red-head bent down, not letting go of his horns, and pressed her lips to his. She shoved her tongue in his mouth, then pulled away, biting his bottom lip as she did so. The woman crawled off of him and it was empty without her. With a snap of her fingers, he was back in his chair and fully armored as if nothing between them ever happened. She too dressed in a golden robe that did nothing to hide her curves, and it was sheer enough to see her nipples and the red hair between her legs. She was standing back where he saw her for the first time.

Sanguine stood to reach out to her. He needed her again, but as he walked over to where she was last, she was nowhere to be seen. There was no trace of her but the lingering scent of her sex. In anger and a wave of his hand, all the people in their orgy-fest vanished to wherever they came from, only to forget what happened, leaving them with a lingering feeling of needing sex and a serious hangover.

After Celia brushed her long red hair, she crawled into bed. The soap maker from Solitude rubbed her large tummy as the baby kicked as if sensing its mother’s touch. She hoped it was a girl. Celia always wanted a baby girl. She never married and didn’t even have a lover, never figuring out how she ended up pregnant. Perhaps it was a gift from the gods, though she didn’t understand what she ever did to warrant such a gift. Rarely a drinker and she didn’t use drugs, Celia knew it wasn’t a night that would have caused a memory loss. 

As the baby thrashed in her tummy, Celia’s stomach fluttered in excitement. The baby would arrive any day and she couldn’t wait to hold her, sing to her, read her stories. She would grow up in a city full of children and live a happy life. If it was a boy, Celia would be happy too, but she really wanted a daughter. 

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. “Yes?” she asked.

The door opened and a younger woman walked in—her servant. The woman’s brown hair was tucked into a cap, her brown eyes large and always looked afraid, though Celia knew otherwise. Rona was a tough cookie. “Are you well, ma’am? Is there anything I can get you before sleep? How about some tea?”

“You are such a dear. No thank you, Rona. I’m tired and eager for this baby to be out of me. I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Or him,” Rona chuckled. 

“Fine... him, but I know I’m having a daughter.”

Rona gave her mistress a sweet smile and nodded. “Well, if there is nothing I can do, you know where I am if you need me.”

“Thank you, my dear.”

Though Rona was Celia’s servant, they were as close as any two friends. She wasn’t just her servant, but her confidant. The young woman never once questioned how Celia ended up pregnant but knew well enough Rona hadn’t taken any lovers for a long time.

It was the sharp pain that startled Celia awake late that night. She couldn’t have gotten more than two or three hours of sleep when the baby decided it was time. Next came the warm liquid that flooded out of her. 

“Rona!” she yelled out, but it came in gasps as a contraction hit.

Celia yelled out again when the pain subsided, her voice clear and loud. Rona burst in, still in her nightclothes, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Ma’am? Oh! It’s time! Babies do so love to arrive in the middle of the night, don’t they? Okay… I will be back. I have everything ready, just in case. Hang in there,” Rona said as she rushed off to grab the items she had ready. The woman only had farm knowledge of delivering babies, but how different could it be? She also grabbed a book on birthing babies at the Solitude bookstore to better prepare.

Labor went on through the night and into the late morning. Celia had never experienced such pain in her life. She begged for healing potions, but Rona assured her that would be a mistake and prevent the birth of the child, so she had to suffer it as women have done since the dawn of life. 

“I see the head, ma’am!” Rona shouted from in between Celia’s legs. 

“You… may as well… call me… Celia at this… point, Rona. I lay… bare to you,” Celia grunted through a contraction. The woman always tried to get Rona to call her by her name, but her servant insisted on protocol.

Rona smiled up at the struggling woman. “It is time to push now.”

Celia nodded and sat up, lifting her thighs. Every time a contraction hit, she pushed with everything she had. She didn’t know how other women did it through the pain and exhaustion. With each push, she felt like she was going to pass out, yet push she did. Her eyes popped out as the blood rushed to her head and it felt like the baby was trying to tear through flesh as it struggled out.

A pain unlike she ever felt before as it tore through her. Then it was gone as the baby slipped out into Rona’s awaiting hands. The young woman clipped the cord, cleaned the baby, and wrapped it, handing it to the new mother.

“Well! What is it?”

“It’s a girl, ma’am… I mean, Celia.”

“A girl? I knew it!”

Celia looked down at her new bundle of joy, overcome with a happiness she never experienced. Tears filled her eyes at seeing a child that was a part of her very own flesh. It left her in awe and her brain wasn’t quite able to comprehend the magnitude of what just happened. The girl had the plumpest cheeks and sprigs of wet and bright red hair peeped through her scalp. The baby’s yawn was the cutest thing Celia ever witnessed. 

“Oh, Rona, I think I’m going to cry, I’m so happy!”

When she looked at Rona, the young woman was already in tears and full of smiles. 

“Thank you for helping me bring her into this world, my friend,” Celia said, reaching out for Rona’s hand.

“It was my pleasure. What are you going to name her?”

“Dahlia,” she answered, looking down at her beautiful girl.

“I should have known… you’re favorite flower.”

“How could I not?”

Sanguine resumed his spot in his chair, drumming his fingers, as always, on the armrest. This time it wasn’t out of boredom, but annoyance. There was the usual orgy going on near his feet, but he paid it no mind. 

It had been two years—two long years since that woman captivated him. Time usually held no significance for Sanguine, but the past years were torturous. Before he could find out who that woman was or where she was from, she vanished from his life forever. He looked all over Tamriel for her, yet she was nowhere to be found. So, he didn’t look at every single human as they tend to all look alike after a while, but surely he would have noticed her if he found her. The woman would be hard to miss.

With a wave of his hand, the naked throng of people were back safely in their homes and out of his realm. Sanguine paced in his Misty Grove, arms clasped behind him. It was his favorite realm, but even it refused to satiate him. Where the fuck was she! He had to taste her again. That ambrosia pouring forth from between her legs—it was what drove him. _Fuck!_

“Aw, my poor, poor Sanguine. Frustrated, are we?” said the feminine and delicate voice behind him.

The Daedric Prince whirled around to find Dibella lounging in his favorite chair, legs draped over the armrest, her sheer dress spilling down off her smooth legs almost exposing the mound between her legs. Her blonde hair glowed around her and down her back and shoulders. She nibbled on her pinky with a coy smile.

“Dibella… I should have known it was you. You did this to me! That infernal woman had too much power over me to be a mere mortal!”

“Ah, but she is a mere mortal. I only… gave her a taste of my power. Just a taste. Did you not enjoy her?”

“Why must you always torment me?” he spat. The stunning Aedra was always interfering with his plans and pranks. What was a lustful moment turned into love and compassion. Boring!

Dibella stood and sauntered over to him, her dress falling off in shimmering waves. By the time she reached him, she was completely naked. The Aedra circled around him, much like his lover had done, fingers wrapping around his horns. A shiver coursed through him at her touch. 

“You miss her. Had I known you would fall so heavily for her, perhaps I wouldn’t have done this to you. Then again, it was my intention,” she said, her voice full of lust and humor.

The Daedric Prince ducked his head and out of her reach. He wasn’t about to let her caress his horns, despite how much he wanted it. “Please, you love your petty torments. Aedra, indeed!” Despite knowing the woman he lusted after was Dibella’s doing, it did nothing to curb his want and desire. He had to find her. “I need her, Dibella. You did this to me, so she’s mine now.”

Dibella narrowed her eyes, but the smile never left her lips. “She is not yours or ever will be. She is mine. The woman is full of love and light. You will not sully her.”

Sanguine smirked at Dibella, looking down on her. “You did that just fine on your own, making her fuck me.”

But the infernal Aedra just shrugged. “Even you need love, my dear Sanguine. And I fulfilled one of her deepest desires.”

“You did this to bring me… love? I do not need love. I need to fuck your girl.”

If his words appalled Dibella, she gave no indication. “I beg to differ. Aren’t you bored with all this,” she said, waving her hands around his grove. “Day in and day out with the drinking, drugs, wonderful food, pranks, and orgies?”

Sanguine scoffed. “I never tire of it,” he said, but he could hear the defensiveness in his voice.

“Really?” she said, unbelieving, as she waved a hand in the air. Images appeared of Sanguine in his chair, sipping wine, drumming fingers, yawning, either bored or annoyed. Picture after picture showed the same thing. “Do you need more proof?”

“That proves nothing. Boredom does not equate to needing love.”

A gleam flashed through her bright blue eyes, a smirk played on her lips. “Do you want to see her?”

His heart would have stopped if he had one, but it gave him pause. He wanted to see the beautiful red-head more than anything, but he didn’t want to give Dibella the satisfaction of proving her right. The need to see the woman overrode any sense of pride and dignity. He cursed under his breath and she laughed, knowing what his decision was.

Another wave of her hand and he watched as his beautiful red-headed woman sat by a fire in a cozy leather chair, looking down at a bundle in her arms. She was smiling, and it looked like she was singing, though he couldn’t hear anything. Sanguine’s hands fisted at his sides, remembering her touch, smell, and taste. He had to have her, but he couldn’t tell where she was by the images.

The scene turned, and he got a closer look at his beautiful red-head. His eyes traveled to where hers were and saw the infant in her arms. The baby looked like her mother, with bright red hair and plump cheeks. The woman’s eyes were as blue as he remembered, but the baby's eyes were black, as black as his, and… no. _NO!_ Sanguine shook the scene out of his head, closing his eyes, taking a step back.

“Isn’t she beautiful? I don’t just mean the woman, but the infant. The little girl. Her name is Dahlia, and she’s yours, Sanguine. If you cannot love the woman, perhaps you can love your child.”

Sanguine turned on Dibella, a hand to her throat. “You did this! You fucking love your torments, Aedra! Take it back! Change it!”

Dibella was not afraid of the Daedric Prince, waving her hand to get him off of her. “There is no changing it. You don’t have to love her or seek her out,” the Aedra shrugged. “The girl gets enough love from her mother. It was my gift to her. But you should know the girl is yours. She will have some of your powers, but not as strong as you, of course. It is your choice to watch over her or not.”

Before he could lunge at Dibella again, she vanished, her laugh still ringing in his ears. She left the image up of the woman of his desires, holding their child, frozen in time, and a perpetual reminder. No, Dibella would not let him go about his merry way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! We hope you enjoy this next installment of Daedric Children.
> 
> Please leave a comment down below and let us know what you think! <3


	2. Curious Daedric Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For two years Sanguine searched for his red-headed woman. Then to find out Dibella had her hands in it, so he quit searching just to spite the Aedra. But his interest in the woman never waned. Then after all that time, he stumbled upon the woman merely by accident, then to meet his daughter for the first time. All he can think about is the woman and getting into her life, no matter what.

Sanguine rubbed his hands in delicious excitement after pouring a few drops of his precious aphrodisiac elixir into her wine when no one was looking. He watched with glee as the future Queen of Skyrim, Elisif, took a long sip as her lady-in-waiting, an Altmer named Faryan, combed her long blonde hair before bed. The maidservant was a spy for the Thalmor, but that wasn’t the only reason Sanguine was getting involved. The woman was nervous about her marriage in a couple of days to King Torygg. It wasn’t fear about the marriage part, but about the sex. The young woman, at only nineteen years, was apprehensive about what to do. 

“Are you still worried about your consummation of marriage to the King, milady?” asked Faryan. 

Elisif’s hands fisted in themselves as she looked down, nodding. “I… I don’t know what to do.”

Faryan took a sip of her own spiked wine, a knowing smile on her face when the future Queen wasn’t looking. “Are you saying you don’t know how it all works?” 

The future queen blushed beautifully, and Sanguine wanted to giggle in delight. She wasn’t just blushing from embarrassment, but his wine as it took effect. “I… I know where… it goes if that’s what you mean. I’m saying, I… how do I please him?”

Faryan gave a reassuring smile at the shy woman, but Sanguine saw the humor in her yellow eyes. “Well, while it is good you want to please the King, he should please you too. It goes both ways. If he loves you, then he will try to make you happy in the bedroom.”

“Oh? I… why would he? He wants heirs.”

“Yes, of course, he wants heirs. But he should love you too. I have heard he is a kind and fair man. Not all royalty or nobles are kind to their women. I’m sure he will be good to you.”

“I hope so,” Elisif said, but that didn’t seem to appease her nervousness as her hands fisted and wrapped around each other in her lap. “How… how would he go about pleasing me or me pleasing him? Oh, I don’t know what to do!”

Faryan struggled not to laugh at the young woman. Sanguine wanted to scold her. Mortals were all virgins once even if the elf was over a century old. “Do you not touch yourself, milady?”

Her pink blush turned bright red and shook her head. 

“Never?” The lady-in-waiting couldn’t hide her surprise. 

“I… they ordered me not to. My family was afraid if I did, I would find a lover and risk my virginity.” Elisif stopped the elf’s fussing over her hair and stood facing her, her robe slipping off, showing a bare shoulder and breast. “It’s hot in here. Is it hot in here?” she asked, fanning her face with a hand, not realizing her exposure.

“A little, milady,” Faryan said, staring down at the young and pert breast.

The future queen chugged the rest of her wine, very unladylike, and untied her robe, exposing a naked body underneath as she fanned herself, now with two hands. 

Faryan finished her wine, watching her lady in her nakedness, eyes narrowing, dilating in lust. “You know if it worries you, I can help you... show you how he should please you.”

Sanguine rubbed his hands together, pleased how well the scene was unfolding, but he was impatient. With a snap of his fingers, the two women were completely naked. They had enough of his spiked wine to not note the strange magic that just occurred. 

The Altmer stood close to Elisif and ran a thumb over her nipple as if it was an everyday occurrence. That was all it took for Elisif to moan in lust and return the touch. “Teach me,” the noblewoman ordered.

Faryan grabbed Elisif’s hand and led her to the bed, pushing her onto her back, dragging her legs off the bed, spreading her. “This is how your man should treat your womanhood.” The maid got down on her knees and spread her folds as they filled with wetness. Fingers entered Elisif’s core, thrusting in and out as Faryan ran her tongue over the woman’s blossoming bud. 

Oh, the delightful moans that escaped Elisif had Sanguine clapping in happiness. To see a future queen’s pussy being eaten by her lady-in-waiting had him in absolute pleasure. It wasn’t his best work ever, but at least he wasn’t bored as he had been the past several years. The distraction from the red-head was even better.

The future queen’s scream rang out in her chamber as she orgasmed in her servant’s mouth. Their movements were as if they had been lovers for years as Elisif sat up and pulled her maid into her mouth, kissing. Then it was her turn to suck on Faryan as the Altmer guided her lady in what to do. More pleasurable screams. Then they curled into the bed, holding each other, falling asleep until his aphrodisiac wore off.

He knew they would wake the next morning, blushing and confused at their nudity and covered with the smells of sex. There wouldn’t be any direct memories, only flashes of what happened as a dream might—small enough to make them question. But their desires would hold and both would continue to explore each other for years to come unbeknownst to the King. Their relationship will have Faryan no longer spying on the monarchy, loving her lady with everything she had.

It was still early enough in the evening when Sanguine left the Blue Palace disguised as Sam Guevenne, a simple mage, walked to the Winking Skeever. He had so much fun with Elisif and Faryan, that he was eager to see what other sorts of trouble he could stir up, feeling his Daedric mojo coming back.

When he walked into the tavern, Sanguine stopped dead in his tracks, unable to move or catch his breath. Of all the times and places to see her, it right was then. He often wondered about the beautiful red-head and their child, wanting to seek them out, but resisted the very idea just to spite Dibella. It was the principle of the thing, dammit. He was the prankster, not her. Who was he kidding? He would have sought the woman out, eventually. She never left his mind. Sanguine knew well enough that she wouldn’t be the same person she was in his realm thanks to the meddling of that damned Aedra, but the lure was strong. He could feel the power she still held over him from years ago.

There she was, just as he remembered her. Her bright red hair trailed down her back with braids dangling through it. Her laughter was like the ringing of small bells—soft and resonant. Her dress was fine, so she must have done well for herself with gold. The man across from her was handsome, being the reason behind her laughter. The Imperial man liked her—he liked her entirely too much. 

With an unusual bout of jealousy and usual impulsiveness, Sanguine cast a spell on the man, turning him lustful towards the woman, so much so, she grew annoyed, struggling to keep his hands off of her. Eventually, she slapped him across the face when he groped her breast. The slapping sound was music to his ears, even more so than her laughter, and she stormed out.

When she left the tavern, she fisted her hands; her pace fast as she headed home, mumbling in agitation. Now Sanguine knew where she lived as he followed her from a distance. Finally, after all this time, he found the object of his desires— _damned Dibella and her games!_ Despite knowing it was Dibella’s doing, he couldn’t let go of his obsession with the Nord woman, especially after seeing her that night. It brought back that one night they had together in a flash-flood of memories. He had to have her again, even if it was only one more time. But he wasn’t stupid. His desire for her reached beyond a mere one-night of fun.

The lovely red-head had been in Solitude the entire time. All his time searching for her and not once did he see her there. Did Dibella have her grubby hands in this chance meeting as well? It was possible. Did he care? No. His pride washed away when he saw his red-headed woman and want solely ruled him.

As he followed her home, he planned on how he would meet her. He couldn’t very well introduce himself as Sanguine. She wouldn’t remember and perhaps scare her. His appearance could be quite alarming to those not under his spell. But she could get to know him as Sam the Breton mage, drinking pal, and friend to everyone. 

Now that he knew where she lived, he slinked back into his realm of Misty Grove and sat in his favorite chair staring up at the image of the woman which was still there from Dibella’s visit. He could have removed it but kept it up to look at her every day. He had to plan. 

Celia put down Dahlia and let her waddle around as she got the shop ready for the morning. The woman made sure it was a safe space for her toddler, piling blocks and dolls on the floor for her to play with. She then opened up her cabinets, pulling out her handmade soaps and creams. Before she unlocked her doors for the day, she stood watching her daughter play, making such delightful sounds of happiness as she inhaled the wonderful aromas that filled the air made by her own two hands. 

Celia loved her job. It was her pride and joy, next to Dahlia. She could create most of it at home with her daughter or while Rona watched her, then they would sell the goods in her little shop. People adored Dahlia, who was always full of smiles, which helped with sales. 

As soon as the shop opened, someone walked in. Celia looked up, rolling her eyes with an inward groan, feeling her anger rise from last night. She went out for dinner and some drinks a couple of times with him, but he wasn’t the most pleasant sort as she got to know him. She tried to give him a chance as their first date went fine, but he was pushy for sex the second time. Celia was a mother now, and she would not settle for just any man, deserving someone who gave her respect and appreciated her daughter.

“Hello, beautiful,” Titus rang out as if nothing happened last night.

“You have a lot of nerve coming here!” she said, hands on wide hips, her body showing her displeasure if her words didn’t.

The man lifted his hands in defense. “Look, I don’t know what came over me. I… just had to have you. I promise I will behave. I came here to apologize.” He rubbed his cheek where she slapped it. “I deserved your ire.”

Celia softened but was still wary. “You were quite rude, Titus.”

“I know, I know… I promise that is not me.”

“Right, as if it was another man doing what you did last night.”

“What I mean is I don’t normally… grope women. I try to be a gentleman.”

She softened further, believing him, but not wanting to give in. “Why are you here?”

Titus gave her a broad smile, waving out his hands, pleased she didn’t slap him again. “To beg your forgiveness, of course. I could have walked away, cowering like the dog I am, but you are worth the effort, my dear.”

The smile that crept up her face was small, and she tried to hide it, but the man had a way with the charm. Before she could say anything a Breton mage walked into her shop. “Excuse me, Titus. I have a customer.”

Titus smiled and nodded, leaning against the wall to wait for her. 

Celia welcomed the mage, beaming at him. “Hello there, good sir! How may I help you? Are you looking for some soaps or perfumes for that lady in your life, or perhaps you would like to try my new masculine line of products?”

Sam eyed the man from last night, trying to keep his ire at bay, not wanting to give himself away. _Why is he here?_ The Prince was going to have to do something about him because clearly, he didn’t do enough to keep the man out of her life. Perhaps the man’s presence was a blessing in disguise and a way to get into the woman’s life. Sanguine would use this unfortunate turn of events into an advantage.

“How do you do, good lady? I am new in town and I have heard much about your wonderful products! Alas, I have no woman in my life. It can be quite lonely, but you don’t want to hear about that. I would love to test your masculine products,” Sam said, ignoring the Imperial’s scoff behind him.

“Oh dear, how could a woman not like a man as charming as you! And so handsome too!” she said, pulling out her products.

Sam feigned embarrassment but delighted at the woman’s words. Sanguine did his best to create a pleasing look as a mortal.

“I thought I was the most handsome man around here,” Titus spoke up, trying to divert her attention back to him, unable to hide the note of jealousy in his voice.

“Not now,” she gritted but still smiling.

_Good, she’s agitated_ , Sanguine thought. 

The woman lifted a bar of soap, pressing to Sanguine’s nose. “Smell this one. It’s my latest. It’s goat’s milk soap with juniper berries and pine with a note of rare vetiver growing along the rivers of Valenwood. It gives off a woodsy and smoky aroma with a sweet grassy scent. All are very masculine.”

Sanguine inhaled, his eyes not leaving hers. So bright blue. He grabbed the soap, grazing a finger against her hand. His eyes closed, remembering the softness of her skin as he inhaled. “Oh, my, that is delightful, and masculine, indeed,” he said, his eyes not leaving hers. He tried to draw her in with his stares, but the asshole interrupted them with a loud cough.

“Uhm, you like her soaps, right? Good, you should buy some then,” Titus said. Jealousy planted on his face for all to see, eager for the mage to leave.

“Titus!” Celia scolded.

Sam decided to use the man's jealousy to push him out of her life permanently. With a little unseen spell cast, he sent it to the Imperial. The man’s eyes flashed in anger, hands fisted at his sides. “This man doesn’t care about your soaps! He… he wants you! I see right through him with his stares at you!”

“That’s enough, Titus,” Celia said, her worried eyes flashed back and forth between the two men, not wanting to lose a sale and disrespect her customer.

“I’m sorry, milady. I feel I have interrupted things. I shall beg your forgiveness and return at a later time,” Sam said, secretly enjoying the scene playing out for him, though he kept his appearance contrite and empathetic towards the woman.

“You will do no such thing, kind sir. He was just leaving… weren’t you, Titus?”

“I was not just leaving! We need to settle this. I said I was fucking sorry, okay! What more do you want? By the gods, you are hard to please, woman! You will go out with me tonight and I won’t take no for an answer!”

Celia was shocked into silence and Sam pretended to be shocked as well, but he let her handle the man. It was hard to hide his delight, covering his mouth with a hand to keep from laughing.

“You will not talk like that in front of my daughter!” she yelled.

“Fuck your daughter!”

Not a pin drop could be heard through the shocked silence. 

“Get… out,” Celia said when she recovered, pointing to the door. “I never want to see you again! You are a wicked man! I was a fool to believe your apology. No one talks about my baby girl like that!”

“This is your fault,” the man spat, pointing at Sanguine. “You walked here and ruined everything!”

“Sir? I’m afraid I’m just here shopping for soaps.”

But Titus didn’t leave, filled with rage directed at Sam. The fist to the face was expected and Sam took it with glee, knowing it would only add to the woman’s sympathy for her new customer. 

The woman did her best to maintain her composure, but the tears glistened in her eyes in anger. “Get out before I call the guards!” 

Sanguine wanted no more trouble from the man, so he made Titus forget he ever knew the woman after he stormed out. When he turned his attention to her, her hands were at her face weeping as her daughter was trying to climb up her legs.

“Mama?”

Sanguine looked down at the red-headed toddler, just now noticing her, and felt something strange stir inside him. She was his. _Damned Dibella!_ In all his existence, not once did he produce an offspring to a mortal. She looked just like her mother except for the eyes, which were black as night, but only in the irises. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it all, but nonetheless, he plucked up the little girl holding her in his arms.

“Oh, look at what we found here! Aren’t you a cutie,” he said, hoping to appease the upset woman, ticking the child’s tummy, though strangely he enjoyed her laughs, not that he would ever admit such a thing. He wasn’t prone to like children and didn’t involve himself in their lives, but she was different—she was his.

“Dada!” the girl yelled out, giggling.

Sam was in such shock, he nearly dropped the child to the ground before he steadied himself. “Uh… no… no…”

“Oh, silly Dahlia. He’s not your daddy. Don’t bother the poor man,” the woman laughed, taking the girl from his arms.

The very idea that the child almost gave him away to the woman was shocking, but he regained his composure. “She is no trouble, I assure you.”

The woman gave him a beautiful smile through her tears. He wanted to reach out and brush them away. No wonder she was Dibella’s. The woman was filled with light, life, and beauty even in her pain. 

As she put down the child, she thrust out a hand for him to shake. “I’m Celia. I’m terribly sorry about Titus. I don’t know what overcame him, but he was not the man I expected him to be. I’m quite embarrassed.”

“And, I am Sam, at your service. You, madam, embarrassed? Whatever for? You did not utter his horrible words. He did. You are as innocent as a rose petal.” Perhaps he was laying it on a bit thick as her eyes narrowed, but brightened with a smile once more. The mistrust was understandable after what just occurred in her shop.

“Oh, I’m being silly getting so upset. I barely knew the man,” she said, brushing off the whole sordid affair. Celia looked up at him under wet eyelashes. “Did he hurt you?”

“You are most gracious, milady. Oh, it wasn’t the first time I took a hit to my cheekbones!” he laughed. Oh, yes, there have been many times. “I barely know you, but it is wrong of me to be so angry how he talked to you and your daughter?”

“You are so kind, Sam!” 

“That is undeserved, milady, but I would like to continue shopping for your wonderful soaps. Perhaps some toilet water?”

As she introduced him to her products, he gave her glances here and there, touch to a finger on her hand ‘by accident,’ or coo at her daughter. His daughter, he had to remind himself. The touches sent shivers through him with memories of their time together. He almost longed for her to remember what occurred between them back in his realm. 

After what happened with the Imperial, he couldn’t risk asking her to dinner. A woman like Celia would take time to befriend. He spent thousands of years in existence and years looking for her. What’s a few more days or weeks? 

Sanguine purchased more bars of soap and toilet water than he would ever need in the next decade just to see her beaming at him. What a smile it was. It lit up her entire face more than it already was.

“May I hold her?” he asked, not sure what came over him. He thought to impress the woman, but that was a lie. The child intrigued him, especially after she recognized him for what and who he was. A smart and observant lass. She was the daughter of Sanguine, after all.

More beaming from the woman. Anyone who doted on her daughter was a good person in her book. “Of course!” she said, handing Dahlia over to him. Celia’s brows furrowed then her eyes turned to pleasure watching her daughter reach out to the stranger as if she knew him.

“Dada!” the girl said again.

Celia laughed, shaking her head. “No, Dahlia. Stop saying that.” The woman looked at him, wondering why her child was so drawn to him. Perhaps it was a sign—a sign that he was a good person. Her daughter seemed to like him.

Sam chuckled, delighted again Dahlia recognized him even in his disguise. “Oh, you are quite the little doll, aren’t you! Yes, you are!”

Dahlia reached up to him, touching his face with tiny little fingers, shoving them in his mouth, pinching his nose, giggling. Sanguine was smitten—smitten by both of them. _Shit. Fucking Dibella. How could that damned Aedra do this to me?_

“Am I being forward if I ask you to walk you home after work? I’m afraid I do not trust that man.” There was nothing to worry about regarding Titus, but he had to be a part of her life and that of Dahlia’s. Part of him wanted to flee back to his myriad of realms, but the light of the woman held him there. There was no turning back.

Week after week passed as Sanguine’s realms went ignored. There were no more orgies or parties, no pranks, or useless quests for his own personal humor as he got to know Celia. She was not the lustful concubine he met in his Misty Grove, and they had yet to have sex. But there was a divine lusciousness to her he couldn’t ignore, and he was confident he could coax that same passion out of her in time. Celia belonged to Dibella, so while she was inherently good, she should be filled with profound love and desire. Sanguine could have used magic or his spiked wines, but he wanted to see what would happen on her own as he got to know her.

Sanguine as Sam purchased finer clothes, wined, and dined Celia to show her he was worthy. It wasn’t the sort of game he usually played, but watching her fall for him over time with no magic was… magical. All it took was some time, attention, and kindness to draw her in. It strangely wasn’t hard to do. A woman like Celia, in her sweetness, would have driven him to push the naughtiness out of her as he did with Elisif and her maidservant. No. The woman was the mother of his child, therefore it made her special. 

Rona, her servant, and confidant, also welcomed him with open arms. Another small and sweet young woman who took care of Dahlia while her mother worked on her products. Despite her kindness, she gave Sam a good talking to about being good to Celia and she deserved the best. If he didn’t, she would cut off his balls. He loved that woman at that moment.

One night after a month of getting to know each other, he was in her ‘soap room’ as she called it, where she made her products. Sam offered to help her. The very idea that he was willing to help her, filled her with that light he had come to covet. 

Celia stood close to him as he poured the soapy liquid into molds. Her hand rested gently on his back. It was the first time she touched him like that since they met. It sent tantalizing shivers up his spine, wanting to take her in his arms and carry her to bed for a night of naughty lovemaking.

“Sam?”

“Yes, milady.”

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” she asked, looking up at him with those dark blue eyes. 

Had he missed the cues? Was he so out of touch already with the ways of women he didn’t see what she wanted? The anger boiled inside of him, wanting to rush back to his realms somewhere and lash out. Not at her, but at himself for being so swept away by this woman he couldn’t even see the hints she gave him. But he didn’t let her see it when he looked back at her. Perhaps because he spent most of his time bringing people together and he saw it all on the outside. Now he was the one on the inside.

“I… I didn’t want to presume. I have thought about it often, though,” he said, playing his Sam role.

“Well, you can presume,” she teased, inching her face closer to his, but she didn’t reach up to kiss him, waiting on his reaction. Oh, those blue eyes not leaving his. So bold as they were the last time. 

She thought he would have kissed her by now, and since he hadn’t; she took the initiative. Sam had been so very kind to her and Dahlia. She hoped he wanted to be a part of their lives. It was the first time the word marriage flashed in her mind. He was perfect for her and Dahlia.

If he behaved as Sanguine, Celia would have thrown him to the curb as she did Titus. He had to play his gentle mage as he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. How long he waited for her with more patience than he ever believed he had. The memory of her sucking his bottom lip from that first time had him melting into her as she wrapped her arms around him. He felt her plump breasts pressed up against him, and he wanted to lift her and carry her to her room and devour every inch of her—to show her what Sanguine could do to her body.

Did he feel like a cad pretending to be someone he was not? Definitely, but he would not stop. His need to have her in bed again drove him with a power he never thought he possessed for a mortal. He was going to have her.

When they pulled away from their kiss, Celia nearly squealed in delight as he lifted her off her feet, wrapping her arms about his neck. She wasn’t the thinnest woman, and it surprised her he could lift her with little effort. He was stronger than he looked, which pleased her to no end. She knew what was about to happen as he carried her to her room. Lust and excitement filled her. It had been so long since she had sex, not since she conceived Dahlia, and even then, she couldn’t remember it happening. The idea of Sam sweeping her off her feet for a night of sex left her wet with anticipation. 

“Mama? Dada?” the girl said, her voice sleepy, rubbing her eyes.

Sanguine cursed all the divines at the child waking in at that very moment as if she knew what they were about to do. _Dammit, all!_ He was smart enough to know the mother would attend to her child, and his erection left ignored. Fuck his erection. His want and yearning for her were left ignored. 

“Put me down, please, Sam,” she whispered.

With reluctance, he put Celia down as she lifted Dahlia in her arms and carried her to bed, turning to him with guilt in her eyes, mouthing ‘I’m sorry.’ 

Sanguine headed downstairs to sit and wait for her, pouting like some petulant child. Maybe they could continue once the child was asleep. But he waited and waited and waited. Giving up, frustrated, he went upstairs to see what the woman was doing only to find her sleeping in her child’s bed. _Dammit!_

He took the opportunity to head back to his realm. He had been gone long enough. Maybe tomorrow they could try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated and welcome! <3
> 
> Next: Growing up.


	3. Till Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage, kids, and soap making? Who knew Sanguine could be so domesticated. But all good things must come to an end for a Daedric Prince who lived forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content

Finally, the day came. All of Sanguine’s patience that he pulled up from deep reserves he didn’t even know he had paid off. Two months passed. Two months of courting, playing with his little girl, all to get on Celia’s good side and get into her bed finally worked. He had to know. He had to know if she had it in her the same way as that first night in his realm. If she was like any other cow, he was going to be pissed, ignoring the fact he had grown smitten over the woman and his daughter. 

Even better? It happened out of nowhere—spontaneous. Sanguine was waiting for her down in her sitting room because Celia asked him to. Her tone gave hints of a surprise or something unexpected, so he did as he was told, an unusual thing for him. He never did as he was told. He did not expect her to walk in after getting Dahlia to bed dressed in a thin, silky robe. The fabric only came down to her thighs, her large breasts nearly spilled out of the delicate fabric. Even better, it was his favorite color—red.

He sat up straighter when he saw her, knowing he had a stupid grin on his Breton mortal face. 

“You’ve been so patient with me, my dear Sam. I am having Rona watch over Dahlia tonight. I’ve been wanting to do this with you for a while and I… I hope you don’t find me too forward,” she said, blushing so sweetly, but lust filled her eyes.

Sanguine shook his head with stupid vigor, silent and excited about this turn of events. Oh, how he had been waiting for this moment and he was just sitting there staring like an idiot. _I am Sanguine! Act like it, fool!_

He stood up to face her, wanting to take her right there, but he learned well enough over the past two months that Dahlia could walk in. Instead, Celia grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to her room. “Wait until you see what I have underneath,” she said.

Sanguine had a very good idea of what was underneath—nothing, yet it would be full of fleshy goodness. 

When they entered her room, she turned to lock the door to keep little fingers from opening it and faced him. There was a fire that burned in those blue eyes. His heart would have pounded in anticipation if he had one. It still felt as if it was pounding. Did he have a heart? He never cared to check before. Hearts were for mortals, weren't they?

With agonizing slowness, Celia untied her robe, letting it spill down her shoulders, but she kept herself covered as she sauntered over to him, those large, luscious hips swaying back and forth. 

“Do you want to see what’s under my robe, Sam?” she asked with the perfect amount of coyness.

“Yes,” he whispered, then coughed like the fool he was. _‘Yes?’_ _That’s all you can say to her?_ Then he recalled the last time they were in this situation. She had him stupefied then too. He was hard for her already.

She giggled so delightfully at his stares and unable to move. He must have seemed like an idiot in her eyes. Yet, she didn’t kick him out for being a moron.

“Remove the rest of my robe, Sam,” she asked, waggling a finger to walk towards her.

That did it. He woke up from her spell, unable to stop wondering if Dibella had a hand in this, but he didn’t care. Sanguine wanted her, so he was going to have her. Nothing short of the end of the world was going to stop it. He stood close and pulled away the robe to reveal the smooth white skin and the gorgeous, pendulous breasts from before. Oh, and that lovely thatch of red hair between her legs. Celia was just the way he remembered her.

Before he could lunge his lips around a nipple, she shoved him back with such force that she had his undivided attention. Then she set about removing all his clothes all the while he itched to use his magic to do it, taking what little patience he had left. The mischievousness in her eyes had him desperate to see what she did next. 

That sweet, sweet woman turned into a sabre cat when she took her foot and shoved him into her bed. She licked her lips when she stared at his cock. Sanguine made sure he gave her a big one as Sam, and very hard.

“Oh my,” she said as those plump lips broke out into a broad smile. “I like you, Sam. A lot. But this isn’t the moment for making love or tenderness. I have an itch that I cannot reach and you are going to help me scratch it.”

_Yes!_ This was the Celia that he was drawn to in the first place. “You are stunning,” he finally managed to say and she beamed at him, those lustful eyes so full of light.

She crawled onto his lap and ran her strong fingers through his hair. He wished desperately to have his horns, remembering how she fondled them, knowing what he liked. For now, he had to take what she gave him. Celia then fisted his hair and pulled his head down to one of her breasts. He liked the forceful side of her, so different from the sweet mother and soap maker. Sanguine didn’t have to be shown twice. With a hand he lifted her large and gorgeous breast to his mouth, caressing it—no worshiping it—with his tongue. Then the other. Her moans were music to his ears and better than the best lute player. 

Celia was finished with the breast play and shoved him on his back. When she straddled him, he could feel her wetness and her heat penetrate his flesh. Again, she had utter power over him.

“Are you as good with that tongue on a pussy as you were on my breasts?” she asked, raking fingernails through his chest hair.

_Oh, the dirty talk. Can she get any more delicious?_ “I can do that and more,” he replied. Sanguine loved her naughty side. Celia was all around perfect. No wonder she belonged to Dibella. To Dibella’s credit, she didn’t do anything half-assed. Perhaps he should thank her instead of cursing her for this moment, though he believed this was all Celia.

She sat up and moved to straddle his face, the folds of her core glistening with wetness in the candlelight. “Then show me,” she whispered.

Sanguine knew all the ways to pleasure a woman to perfection. Part of him wondered how knowledgeable Sam would be and if he should take it down a notch, but decided to give in to all her desires instead. He wanted her again and he wasn’t about to flub this, giving her the impression he was terrible in bed just to maintain some sort of mortal disguise. 

Fisting the flesh of her ass, he dug his tongue through her folds, enjoying the sweet and musky nectar that spilled from her. He lapped and teased just enough to have her begging for more as she thrust her warmth into his mouth. She tasted as delicious as the last time. As she grew in heat and wetness, he knew she was close. It wasn’t just her squirming to force his tongue to focus on her bud. When he was ready to give all her body asked, he spread her folds with fingers, pulling back the hood of her clit, and dug in with his tongue. 

She screamed into her arm to silence them as she came and pulsed in his mouth. He wrapped lips around her, swirling his tongue. Celia begged for no more as she braced herself against the wall next to her bed, panting. “Oh… my… gods,” she managed to say. “I don’t know if you are that good or it has been that long, but it was… wow.”

Sanguine pulled her down to him and kissed her, tongues sharing in her juices. “I’m not going to ask where you learned to do that, but I hope it happens again and again and again,” she said when their lips parted.

“I can do it again right now if you wish,” he said, grabbing a breast, pinching her nippled as she thrust into him in reaction.

Her smile was a delightful combination of naughty and coy. “Oh, no. I’m going to have that large cock in me, but I may take you up on that one day.”

Celia sat up and tried to impale herself on his cock, but he wanted to fuck her, not the other way around as much as he loved her taking charge. Not this time. In one fluid movement, he had her on her back, and lifted her thigh, opening her up to him. He hoped she was as wet, tight, and delicious as the last time they fucked. So far, she had not been a disappointment. That was an understatement.

Sanguine was only slow enough for her to adapt to his size, but she asked for fucking, not lovemaking. With one hand keeping her thigh up, he leaned down on an elbow and fisted that red-hair of hers. Her eyes closed, pouty lips were swollen and open in her ecstasy. He was going to bring another orgasm out of her before it was all over.

His thrusts were hard, deep, and hit that spot inside of her that sent her shuddering under him and full of moans. “Oh, gods… yes! Deeper! Harder!” she ordered and he obliged. 

Sanguine held out until she came again in screams then spilled into her as she pulsed around him in delicious tightness. When he fell to his side, he rested a hand on her tummy and cast a spell without her knowing to prevent another pregnancy. He didn’t need any more children running around. Then he turned to plant kisses on her face and throat.

“Sam… that was exactly what I needed,” she said, her voice tired and soft in her orgasmic haze. 

He pressed his lips to her sweaty forehead. “I think I needed that more. You are so beautiful and I want you to know I’m going to hunger for you and your body for some time to come after this.”

Celia opened her eyes, sparkling with his words. “I hope so, Sam. I hope so.”

With an abrupt rush of energy, she sat up and climbed on top of him, reaching for a drawer. She pulled it open and grabbed something, handing it to him with mischief in her eyes. “That’s for the times I don’t want to take charge.” 

How he adored this woman as he held the paddle in his hand. She was unafraid to tell him all her desires. She liked spanking, did she? He would be more than happy to give it to her and more. 

Months then a year went by. Since Sanguine didn’t do it, she did. Celia asked if he would like to marry her and be a family with Dahlia. It was the first time since he found her that he wanted to flee back to his realm, never to see her again. The Daedric Prince did not marry mortals—or at all. But after some thought, he wondered if it mattered. Sanguine wasn’t going to leave her. He was immortal. She wasn’t. He wouldn’t stay married forever. What’re a few decades to him? Though the very idea of her eventually dying wasn’t pleasant. He brushed away such thoughts. In the end, he agreed and bought her a ring. They wed a few weeks later. 

Dahlia never stopped calling him ‘dada’ despite Celia constantly correcting her. The day they wed, she let the child call him just that now that he was her ‘adoptive’ father. 

Sanguine wanted to say the next two decades were miserable, that he left them behind to get back to his realms for fun and pleasure. Instead, his realms remained empty and the world was left without the pranks and torments from the Daedric Prince. No, he wanted to say it was horrible, but it wasn’t. Never having loved before, he did with Celia and Dahlia. The child was his after all. 

Dahlia grew up to be as beautiful as her mother, looking just like her except for the eyes. Dahlia was as bright and sweet as Celia. The girl also grew up to be quite the mage. Her mother didn’t have an ounce of magic, except for the light she carried inside. But Dahlia could summon Dremora, which Sanguine knew she got from him. 

One day the girl was talking to someone as she played in her room. Curious, Celia and Sam walked in to find the girl with a horned creature having a tea party with her. Sanguine burst out in a fit of laughter, seeing the Dremora dressed in one of Celia’s dresses. But it nearly gave her mother a heart attack. Sanguine was proud of his little girl and it took some convincing on his part to get Celia to understand the girl was safe, that the creature would protect their girl. 

The Dremora was her playmate as she grew up, having more tea parties, and playing pranks on the boys. Because Sam was also a mage, he taught her everything he knew and she grew up to be talented at magic. Eventually, her mother insisted she go live at the College of Winterhold to get an education.

As time went on, Celia grew older yet he remained the same. It reminded him to age himself so she and Dahlia never questioned who he really was. There were times he wanted to tell Celia the truth, especially after she told him of a dream she had fucking the Daedric Prince. She thought it was a dream, laughing about it, and he nearly told her it really happened. Their wild lovemaking also grew bolder over the years as he showed her all the other naughty things he knew. It kept their relationship interesting and fun, never getting bored with each other. That woman was a wild animal in bed.

Sanguine knew she wanted another child, but he couldn’t allow it. One of his own was enough. That was the only part he struggled with, not wanting to deny her anything. She never knew what he did to her after each time they made love.

Celia came home after a day of working in her shop. She looked tired. Her graying red hair hung limp, spilling out of her bun. Every day she came home, she looked more and more haggard. She was fifty-one years old, but she wasn’t so old to be so tired all the time. Their lovemaking stopped entirely and she always apologized for it, saying she wished they could do more, but she was always too exhausted. 

At first Sanguine thought she was working too hard, but there was a day she came home and passed out, collapsing on the floor. He rushed to her and carried her to bed. She must have been sick and he cast a healing spell on her, but she didn’t stir. Nothing changed for a couple of days, despite his best efforts, so he sent word to Dahlia to come home. If Sanguine couldn’t fix her, then she was worse off than he thought. It could only mean one thing—she was dying.

He fretted and paced, unsure what else to do for her. Finally, Sanguine left, needing privacy. Rona watched over Celia while he was gone. The woman was married with a family of her own, but she remained good friends with his wife— _his wife_.

When he found a quiet spot in a garden, he called out to Dibella.

“My dear, Sanguine. Marriage has done wonders for—”

“Drop it, Aedra! What’s wrong with her! Why can’t I heal her?”

Dibella’s teasing eyes changed to sadness. She already knew. “I’m afraid she’s dying.”

“She’s yours! Heal her!”

“I cannot. It is her time and there is nothing I can do. You know very well the Aedra do not bring people back or stop the dying process. If we did that, then they would all be immortal.”

“Horker shit! What a load of crap! You can do this for her, so do it! I love her!” He paced, furious at the Aedra for her reluctance to heal. If he thought he was out of control around Celia, he was impotent now. He was a Daedric Prince for fuck’s sake! He should have had the ability to heal her. It wasn’t just anger that filled him, but anguish. He knew the day would come when she eventually died, but he wasn’t ready for it. She should have more years to come still.

“I know you love her, but even love cannot sway the passage of time and inevitabilities. I’m sorry, Sanguine.” With that, she vanished before he could lash out at her again.

“Fuck you, Aedra!” he yelled out at nothingness.

Sanguine was away from Celia long enough and returned to her, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. By the next day, she woke up, but she was weak. It wouldn’t be long before she left him forever. He held her next to him in bed, wishing he had more time, needing his daughter there. 

Celia looked up at him as she rested against his chest. “Hi,” she said, her voice weak.

“Hi.”

Her hand reached up to his face, fingers gentle. “I see you now. Somehow I’ve always known that dream I had with the Daedric Prince was real. It felt so real, anyway. And here you are, holding me with love in your eyes.”

Sanguine had a flash of panic, looking down at himself, but no, he was still as Sam. “How… how…”

“I don’t know. Perhaps because I’m dying… Yes, I know.”

“I couldn’t let you know… I’m sorry. I had to have you, but I… I didn’t want to scare you away from me.”

“I might have been at the time. So, Dahlia really did see you for who you were. Why wouldn’t she if she is truly yours? I guess I should have known.”

He pulled her in tight to him, not wanting to let her go. “Yes, she’s mine… ours. That night we had was real. I had to find you after that. I spent almost three years looking for you.” He could have told her Dibella was involved, but what was the point?

“Show me,” she said.

“Show you what?”

“You…”

Sanguine didn’t want her last memory to be of him as the Daedric Prince. She had always known him as Sam. 

“Show me,” she insisted.

He did as he was told. He could never say no to her and with a wave of his hand, he was no longer Sam, but Sanguine, horns and all. Celia didn’t flinch or take her eyes away. Instead, she ran a hand up to his face and touched one of his horns. She remembered. Sanguine shuddered at her touch, filled with regret. He could have had more out of her had he been himself. Had he known she accepted him, he would have told her. Perhaps she only accepted it because she was dying.

“I wish we had more time,” he said.

“Me too.” Celia smiled as her hand fell away. Her eyes closed and took her last breath. Sanguine held her tight, feeling a strange sense of anguish fill him. He had never experienced loss before and wasn’t sure how to feel about losing Celia. He would never see her again, touch her, make love to her. It was over. He knew this day would come, just not this soon. The Prince thought he had more time.

“Who the fuck are you and why are you holding my mother?” asked the angry and grieving voice.

Sanguine looked up to see his daughter, tears in her eyes, a dagger in one hand, and a Dremora in a dress next to her.

“Answer me now or I will gut you!”

He put down Celia with reluctance, not wanting to let her go yet, but he had to face his daughter, realizing she caught him as Sanguine. “You don’t recognize me? You used to when you were little.”

Dahlia narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, her lip quivering. It was clear she didn’t want to deal with him, needing to grieve for her mother. The sadness was bad enough but combined with anger, it nearly crushed her. “You’re Sanguine. I’m familiar with the Daedric Princes. Is there a reason you’re fucking holding my dead mother?”

With a wave of his hand, the Dremora vanished. “You’re not looking deep enough, child.”

She looked at him then back at her mother, then back at him again. “Father,” she said, her voice flat. She didn’t say it with love. It came out as angry and bitter. “You lied to us! All these years! How could you do that to my mother? How could you? She loved you!”

“I love her—”

“Don’t! Daedric Princes don’t love. They toy with us mortals. Over twenty years you played her and me. And for what? Your games? Oh, I know you, alright. You love to torment people with your pranks, bring them into your realm and turn them into blathering idiots with only sex, lust, and gluttony on the mind. Is that what you did with my mother? Is that how I came to be? You did this to her!”

“No. Listen, Dahlia. I love—” If only she would let him speak. Why did he change for Celia? He should have insisted he stay as Sam. She didn’t have to know the truth. But she asked and he could never say no to her. Now Dahlia saw him for what he truly was and hated him for it. He could see how he disgusted her.

“Shut… up! Get the fuck out! I never want to see you again. It’s bad enough that I just lost my mother only to come to find out you are a liar and used my mother all this time. How could you?

“Please, I love you—”

“No! Out! I know I cannot kill you, but so help me, I will make you suffer if you don’t leave now and let me grieve in peace.”

With the snap of fingers, he was gone. As soon as he entered Misty Grove, his favorite pocket realm, he waved his arms and set it on fire in his anger, screaming out. Unfortunately, he had very little control over his realms. They were made for his revelers, not him. It grew back in an instant.

Sanguine sat in his favorite chair. It had been years since he was there. He didn’t know what to do with himself as he stewed in his anger and grief. He didn’t shed a tear, not knowing how to cry, but he felt the pain with a strange sense of emptiness. Not only did he lose Celia forever, but he lost his daughter for his failure to sense her and change back. He growled in frustration as he burned his grove down again only to have it regrow in mere moments. 

The beautiful woman walked towards him, glowing, with eyes of sympathy.

“Get… the… fuck… out, Aedra!”

“Sanguine, I’m sorry for your—”

Sanguine stood and paced, arms flailing around in anger. “For what? My suffering? My pain? This was your doing! You caused all this! If you never brought her trying to teach me some stupid lesson, this would never have happened! Your pranks are worse than mine could ever be!”

Dibella’s eyes flashed in guilt. “I brought her here, yes, but you falling in love with her was all you. I had no hand in it.”

“No, but it was your intention. You could have saved her!” He was powerful, but not as much as the Aedra. All he wanted was to banish her, but he couldn’t, having to suffer Dibella.

“I could have. But I won’t. I have never brought anyone back and I never will. Not for you or anyone."

“What’s the point of all this fucking love then? Hm? Why do you bother? Why do mortals bother? In the end, they just die, and for what? To lose that love? Fuck it! If you ever meddle in my affairs again, you will pay. I don’t know what yet, but I will think of something to make you suffer.”

Dibella maintained her sympathetic face, filled with pain, love, and understanding. He hated her for it. “Without love, what is the point of living? Mortals have to have something to live for besides survival, Sanguine. You know this well enough. While you may not relish in love, you relish in the art of it. Yes, you prank and toy, but it usually involves connecting with others on a deeper level. You can deny it all you want, but you and I are not so different.”

Sanguine sat back in his chair, head resting on his hand, stewing and drumming his fingers. The irony didn’t pass by him, reflecting back that he was in the same position he was the day he met Celia.

“Sanguine, what about your daughter? She needs you now that her mother is gone.”

“Bah! She hates me now that she sees through my disguise. The girl wants nothing to do with me.”

“She’s angry, but she still needs you.”

“Dahlia doesn’t need me. Now leave me be, woman! What is it going to take to shut you up?”

Dibella gave him a slight bow to her head. “Very well, I will leave. Summon me if you ever have a need. Again, I’m sorry,” she said, vanishing out of his realm as Sanguine stewed on her words. 

_Fucking Aedra_. They were worse meddlers than he was.

Dahlia stood at her mother’s crypt, Rona by her side, in the Hall of the Dead as the two wept. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, mama. I could have held your hand as you left us. Why didn’t you tell me you were so sick?”

“Dear girl, she loved you. Don’t put that guilt on yourself. She would never have been upset with you for not reaching her on time. She was so proud of you,” Rona said, sniffling through her tears.

The guilt flooded her for not being there, yet she coursed with anger thinking about Sanguine. How could that creature be her father? He was a monster. Deep down, she had always known Sam to be her father. Dahlia didn’t know how, she just knew. Years of her mother telling her otherwise had her believing Sam was just her adoptive father. She called him papa anyway. 

Years of being kind to her and her mother, treating her as if she was his own, which he was, teaching her magic all washed away in her anger. Once filled with love for the man, now she loathed him. All she could think about was his lies. Over twenty years he maintained his anonymity as someone else. _Lies!_ Why? What kind of sick Prince used her mother, toying with her love like that for over twenty years? He married her, for fuck sake! He was sick and demented. Now her mother died knowing his lies and the thought pained her. 

Rona insisted on coming back to the house with her and making her dinner, but Dahlia needed to be alone. After she went home, she couldn’t bear to sort through her mother’s things, leaving them as were. _One day, but not today_.

What was she going to do now? She was too angry to return to the college, so that was ruled out. Dahlia could keep the shop open. Her mother taught her how to make the soaps and toilet water, but it wasn’t her thing either. For the first time in her twenty-four years, she didn’t have a direction, not knowing what to do with her life. The only thing she knew to do was write a letter to the Archmage at the College and let him know she wasn’t coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome and appreciated <3


	4. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia, a grown woman, struggles with the loss of her mother and lies from her father. She buries her pain in sex and drink. When she can't find that, she tries to make sure others at least have some happiness. As Sanguine buries himself in his own form of self-pitying, Dibella pays him a visit and gives him a mission to help Dahlia move away from the path she is one. Now he goes from the Daedric Prince of Hedonism to the Daedric Prince of Fatherhood and Matchmaking. The very idea would have disgusted him before Celia and Dahlia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of NSFW content.

He thrust back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Dahlia regretted her decision to bed the man. He had such a handsome face, but that was about all he had going for him. The only thing he knew about sex was where to put his cock. 

“You are so tight,” he grunted in the middle of his thrust, face in her neck.

Dahlia rolled her eyes and drummed her fingers on his back. If she didn’t have her mother’s lingering kindness, she would have used a spell to throw him off of her. “Mmm, yes… oh, give me more big boy,” she said flatly, willing the man to hurry it along.

He was taking entirely too long. Normally, she appreciated a man who took his time, but this time, she wanted him to hurry it along. She was her father’s daughter after all, whether or not she liked it, and could have made the man into an astounding lover, but it bored her and she just wanted to get it done with. 

After finding out she was the daughter of Sanguine, she was angry at his lies for so long and upset with the death of her beautiful mother. No, she was still angry and upset. It was a lot for her innocent mind to process at the time. She wasn’t so innocent now. So, Dahlia traveled with no direction or thoughts about what to do with her life. Her life was written in stone when she went to the College of Winterhold, but all that changed with the death of her mother and the lies of her father. What did she expect from the Daedric Prince of lust, sloth, greed, and a whole slew of other less than delightful traits? 

Despite her anger, she believed him when he told her he loved her mother and her. But it wasn’t enough to forgive his twenty-year lie. Of course, she ignored the fact that she was turning into the very person she loathed. She just didn’t care any longer.

“Oh, that was great!” the man said, sweating all over her, breathing hard in her neck. 

Of course, it was great for him. He got off, and she didn’t. He would have thought it was great fucking a draugr. 

“Yep… great,” she said, pushing him off of her. She climbed out of the bed and got dressed.

“Can I see you again?” 

“Oh, dear. I’m sorry, but I’m leaving town on a job. I’m busy and all… you know how it is.”

“I… I thought we had something here,” he complained.

Shit, he didn’t believe her lies. He was smarter than he looked. Too bad he was terrible in bed. She turned to face him, giving him a smile, but her eyes were hard. “Have something? We just met. I don’t even remember your name. Look, it was fun, but I have to go.” 

Dahlia winced at her cruelty. She remembered his name, but she wasn’t the sweet girl she used to be. All that changed a year ago.

Dahlia left the man’s house and headed back to the Bannered Mare where she rented a room. Work? Busy? What a joke. She took odd jobs here and there to feed herself and keep herself clothed, but that was about it. At least she had some Septims left from her mother’s business. Periodically, she would return to her old home in Solitude to regroup, but other than that, she was a wanderer with no direction. She sold her mother’s shop and regretted it every day of her life, but she never tried to restore what once was. What was the point? She was no kindly soap maker.

It was still early yet, so she sat down at a table in the inn and ordered an ale. As she sipped her drink, she watched the crowd. People watching, next to having sex, was her favorite pastime. Dahlia loved watching people interact with each other—some were more interesting than others. It wasn’t just the people watching that kept her interested; it was intervening in their lives. Despite her sometimes bitter disposition, she tried to make others happy. If she couldn’t be happy, at least others could. 

There was a Redguard man, a noble who was drunk and berating his wife. The woman avoided his eyes and ire, embarrassed by how he was behaving in public. What was wrong with that man? His wife was beautiful, and he was wealthy. He had everything. How could he treat her with such craziness? 

“I am a valuable source for the Jarl. I will go see him as often as I like!” the man yelled because his wife dared ask for more help around their farm. “I’ve hired help for you. What else do you want from me, woman!”

His wife’s tears were threatening to spill, and Dahlia couldn’t take it anymore. She cast her spell on the man. It was something she learned to do on her travels. She knew it was an ability from her father, but she chose to do good with it, unlike him.

The Redguard noble looked as if his head cleared, shaking away cobwebs, and watched as his wife tried not to cry. He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his lips. “I’m so sorry, my dear. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You try so hard to keep our farm to keep it successful, and here I am badgering you. You are right. I need to do more.”

The woman looked up at him and a smile broke out on her face, surprise in her eyes. “Do… do you really mean it?”

“Of course, my love. I’ve been a horker for too long. I promise to do better.”

“Oh, Nazeem! I love you.”

“I love you too, dear.”

_Mission accomplished._ Dahlia watched the love unfold, pleased with herself that the man will treat his wife better. While she had no problem spreading love to others, she never sought it for herself. There was no way she was going to suffer the same pain as her mother. She couldn’t imagine her dying, only to find out her husband was a liar. He probably tricked her into loving him. _Fucking bastard._ No, love wasn’t for her. Dahlia sought connections in other ways like she did earlier that night. Well, it wasn’t much of a connection, but it was better than nothing, she supposed. 

Sanguine struggled. Oh, how he struggled. After a year, he missed Celia with a ferocity that made him almost ill. In time, he knew the pain would lessen, but it still had a powerful hold on him. He also missed Dahlia, but he left her alone, knowing she wanted nothing to do with him. He didn’t even seek her out to see how she was faring. If he saw her, he would want to be a part of her life again. Seeing her hatred was something he didn’t want to suffer either.

He was disguised as Sam in Candlehearth Hall in Windhelm. Perhaps he should have been someone else, but Sam came naturally to him. The place was crowded with people. Normally, this was when he would toy with the mortals, but he wasn’t in the mood. Sanguine, the Daedric Prince of revelry, hedonism, lust, sloth, greed was now the Daedric Prince of boredom and grief. _Pathetic_. 

At least the wine was superb, taking a long pull from his cup. As he was watching the crowd, it was the two men that finally caught his eye and tugged at his interest. They were both talking to women, but they drew their eyes to each other from across the room. _What do we have here?_ Sanguine used his powers to look deep inside them to see what was going on. If he didn’t know better, he would say they wanted each other.

The young Imperial man, Quintus was his name, stared longingly at the young Nord mercenary, Stenvar. The Imperial came to Candlehearth Hall each evening, leaving behind his ailing mentor at the White Phial just to catch glimpses of the strong and handsome Nord. Talking to the women was a distraction so the Nord wouldn’t notice the young man’s longing from afar.

Oh, but the Nord noticed him alright. Stenvar took fewer and fewer jobs just to see the young Imperial each night, not realizing the young man was interested in him as well. When he caught Quintus staring, Stenvar assumed he was looking at the woman at his table and not at him. The Nord felt inadequate, not good enough for the Imperial. His insecurities oozed and Sanguine couldn’t figure out why he would feel that way. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with the man except for the self-doubt parts. Each evening, the mercenary would drink to build up his courage to talk to the man, but each night he would balk. He would stand, about to walk over to the young man, then end up leaving downstairs to his room he rented.

Sanguine could hear his inner thoughts, telling himself he was a warrior, strong. Why was talking to the young man so difficult?

Quintus was just as insecure. He felt he wasn’t strong or manly enough for the big Nord, so he never walked over to talk to him.

Sanguine rolled his eyes. _Oh, this is ridiculous!_ How could they not see they wanted each other? It was clear as day, at least from where he was sitting. They were just too afraid to talk over stupid insecurities. Why should something as uncertainty stop love? With a wave of a hand, he cast his spell on the two men. He gave them just a small dose of Sanguine, certain the people wouldn’t appreciate two men rutting for each other on the floor, though it would have been amusing to watch.

The two men stood up from their chairs, leaving behind the women they were talking with to meet each other. Quintus’ eyes were wide as the big Nord headed his way, but instead of turning away, he too stood and walked over, finally feeling gutsy enough to talk to the object of his desires. The two met half-way by the large hearth in the middle of the tavern. 

“Hello,” said the Imperial. Shyness was there, but at least he was talking.

“Hi,” said the mercenary.

“I… I don’t know if you know this, but… well, no you wouldn’t… well, I come here each night to… to see you,” Quintus admitted, pushing through his doubts and nervousness.

The mercenary was wide-eyed in his surprise as a blush crept up his face, his smile shy. “I have been wanting to talk to you for a long time.”

“Really? Me?”

“Aye. You are… handsome with a kind face.”

With their admissions, their fears and insecurities washed away like afternoon rains. They both leaned against the hearth as Stenvar reached up and rested a gentle hand on Quintus’ face. 

_My job is done here_. Sanguine felt quite pleased with himself. He had a tendency to get carried away sometimes, so he had to be careful with the amount of magic he sent their way. Now they were on their own as they got to know each other.

As Sanguine sipped his wine, watching the two men fall for each other, a gorgeous blonde woman walked his way. He eyed her warily as she sat down next to him.

“Dibella,” he said. “I like this form you chose.”

“Sanguine, if I didn’t know better, I would say you approve. Who knew you could give compliments with such little effort.”

He wasn’t in the mood for the Aedra’s teasing. “Are you here to ruin my day again? My eternity? What do you want?”

“What we all want, my dear Sanguine… love and beauty.”

“Not everyone is as blessed with beauty as you. Have you seen my face?”

Dibella reached over and touched the red and black flesh of his face. “There’s more to beauty than aesthetics, dear Sanguine. You should know this.”

Sanguine shoved away her hand. “Why are you here? Aren’t you bored with tormenting me yet?”

“I came here to see first hand who got my boys to finally talk to each other. They were loving from afar and now they are together. I had to see whose handiwork it was. Imagine my surprise to see you here. I thought you would have them on the ground screwing like animals for the world to see.”

Sanguine scoffed. “You knew very well I was here, Aedra. It seems I’m having to do your job now too.”

Her laugh gave him pain. It reminded him too much of Celia. He scowled as he chugged the rest of his wine, snapped his fingers, and refilled his cup. He was tired of dealing with Dibella and just wanted to be left alone.

The woman’s eyes filled with humor, but her touch to his cheek again was empathetic. “Oh, poor Sanguine. I didn’t come here to make you upset. I can see you are still grieving. I mean it when I say I’m sorry. Take it as you will. But you did not do my job for me. I like to take my time with love. You chose to rush things. In the end, it works the same, but you have to be careful to not rush such things as love too much. It takes finesse and care. If it’s too heated and fast, it can come crashing down.”

“They look happy enough,” he said, lifting his chin toward the male lovebirds. 

“That they do. It seems you have a tender heart after all.”

“I have no heart at all.”

Dibella placed her hand on his chest, eyes intent as she looked at him. “Oh, you have a heart. Not a truly human one, but you have one. A heart doesn’t just keep blood flowing. You have a metaphorical heart. You have loved and now see things with a fresh eye. It is why you gave the two men there a chance to see that without having them fornicate right there on the floor.”

Another chug of his wine, as if he could get drunk off of it. “What’s your point, Aedra? Why can’t you leave me alone?”

“It’s been a year, Sanguine.”

“What of it?”

“She needs you.” Dibella was referring to Dahlia, of course. The girl didn’t need him. She hated him. Sanguine was sure she was doing just fine on her own without him.

He raised his hand to wave himself back to his realm, but Dibella grabbed it, stopping him. “I’m not done,” she said with a firmness he hadn’t heard before. Usually, she spoke in soft, delicate tones. “The girl is struggling. She’s turned into the old you. Like daughter, like father. You should see how much she’s like you. Even she gets two lovers together when they need it, just like you did with those two young men.”

Sanguine stood to leave since her power prevented him from going back to his realm. He didn’t want to hear anymore, tired of Dibella’s meddling. “Are we done?”

“Sit down. We are not done. Because Celia was mine, Dahlia is also mine. Think of her as our child, Sanguine. Yes, Celia gave birth, but Dahlia is nearly as much mine as she is yours. I worry about her. She is still missing her mother, angry with you, she sleeps around any man or woman she can get her hands on. She’s losing her inner light the longer she goes on. You know I cannot intervene, not in the way you can. Go to her, Sanguine. Help her.”

“In case you forgot, she doesn’t want to see me. She hates me.”

The Aedra clucked at him and pulled his face to look at her. “I’m well aware of her state of mind. Now, are you a sad, pathetic mortal or are you a Daedric Prince? Because right now you’re looking like the former.”

That got his blood boiling, had he any. He knew what Dibella was trying to do, but it still pissed him off to be compared to a weak mortal. “Fine! This is all your fault, you know.”

“I’m aware of what I’ve done. I regret none of it. You needed a change, Celia needed love and a child. Do you really regret Celia and Dahlia?”

Sanguine blew out a sigh in resignation. The damned Aedra was right. He didn’t regret it. He just hated missing Celia and his daughter. It was better when he wasn’t crushed with emotions.

“Was it really better?” she asked, reading his thoughts. “You looked quite bored for the past century.”

He ignored her question. She wasn’t wrong. “Are we done here?”

Dibella grabbed his face and turned him to her again, planting a kiss on his lips. “We are done, dad. Go and help our girl.”

Sanguine found Dahlia the next day in Whiterun, staying at the Bannered Mare. He did not understand what she was doing there or had been doing with her life. She was curled up in bed sleeping, draped over some man. Closing his eyes, he waved a hand, tossing a blanket on top of their nudity. Once she was covered, he watched her sleep. She looked just like Celia with her red hair spilled across the pillow. It pained him to see it, though he missed his daughter. 

He sat watching her sleep until dawn when he sensed her stirring awake. Before she got up, he vanished. After she was dressed, finding the privy, Sanguine returned to the sleeping man in the room, kicking the bed. “Wakey, wakey! Time to get up, you sleeping meat bag. Fucking fornicator with my daughter.”

“Huh?” the man said, sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had a raging hard-on, looking around for his daughter. _Oh, no, he doesn’t._

“She’s gone if that’s what you’re wondering,” Sam said.

The man’s eyes narrowed at Sanguine, then rushed to get his dagger.

“Tsk, you can’t kill me, son,” he said, waving the man’s dagger away from his hand. 

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Well, as much as I would like to explain, she’s going to be back in a moment. Which means, you are going to be gone by the time she returns.”

“Fuck you! Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? If I want to fuck her again, I will.”

Sam morphed into Sanguine watching the man’s face blanch in terror at the sight. “Wrong response. I am her father and I am telling you to leave now before you piss me off.”

The lover scrambled out of bed, now flaccid, as he grabbed his clothes, not bothering to get dressed, and ran out of the room. 

It was for her own good. She needed a quality lover if that man was any indication whom she had been sleeping with. He vanished as soon as she returned but watched from the depths of his hiding place.

When Dahlia walked in to find the man had left, she cursed under her breath. “Asshole. Finally, I bed a decent guy and he ditches me. Typical. Here I was, hoping for morning sex.” 

His daughter sat on the bed, elbows on her thighs as he rubbed her face in her hands. The sadness in her eyes had him nearly reaching out to her. Then she curled back into bed, pulling the covers over her, and went back to sleep as a few tears slipped. Sanguine felt intrusive in that moment, but he couldn’t pull away. Her pain was his. He also knew exactly what she was doing. Dahlia was filling a void with drink and sex. He had seen it countless times. He even instigated it.

When she was asleep, he reappeared and ran a gentle hand through her thick red hair just enough not to wake her, but still feel its softness. The urge to wake her up and hold his daughter was strong, and he nearly did, but sense took hold. She would just resent him, even more, sneaking around her room the way he was. Dahlia would also know he sent the young man away.

If he was going to be a part of her life again, even indirectly, he couldn’t do it was Sam. She would recognize him. 

Dahlia woke up in the late afternoon to someone stroking her hair. Sitting up, her eyes adjusted, and looked around to find no one there. It must have been a dream. She wasted the day away since she barely slept the night before. The man she found was excellent in bed and actually cared about her needs. She was hoping for more sex that morning, but he fled. It hurt to know he fled, sneaking out while she was gone. He probably waited for the first opportunity to get away. Men never snuck out. It was usually the other way around and she didn’t enjoy being on the other end of it one bit.

With a wave of her hand, she cast her spell. The Dremora stood before her, ready for her orders, still wearing her mother’s dress as he had when she was a child. She named him Drem. Before, the dress was for tea parties. Now because it made her laugh. This time, however, she couldn’t even crack a smile despite how ridiculous the creature looked. He was black, red, and dangerous looking, but the flower printed dress seemed to make him harmless. She knew better.

“Make me some tea,” she ordered.

“Yes, my lady,” it said, its voice deep and guttural. The creature bowed and magically produced a steaming cup of tea. She could have done it easily enough, but it was more fun this way. The Dremora was more like her servant than a protector.

“What should we do today, Drem?”

“Whatever you wish, my lady.”

_Helpful_. She knew better, but Drem was at least company, lack of conversation notwithstanding. 

She had a job tomorrow afternoon finding a missing sword. Well, the sword was found, but she had to retrieve it. The Redguard, Amren, couldn’t leave his family behind to get it, so he offered to pay her to do it when she overheard the argument between him and his wife. After they agreed on a payment, she cast her spell to get them to make up. She saw them the next day, holding hands through the market with their daughter, looking content. 

In the meantime, she killed time by heading down to the tavern for a drink and finding another man for the evening.

After she brushed her hair, she braided some strands, letting them hang with the rest of her hair down her back. She rummaged in her pack and pulled out her favorite dress—her only dress. It wasn’t like she could carry an entire wardrobe in her bag. It was red and attention-grabbing. After throwing it on, she put on the corset over it. As she tied it, her plump cleavage rose nearly spilling out of the low cut dress. Her dress never failed to get men into her bed.

It was early evening when she headed downstairs. All male eyes were on her as she descended the stairs, not to mention some angry eyes from the women they were with. She didn’t need their attention and waved a hand to distract them back to their ladies. Dahlia was only interested in single men or women. 

As she looked around, most of the faces were recognizable and no one she was interested in. She really needed to find a new town. After she finished with her job, she would go somewhere else for a while. Maybe she would go back to Solitude and visit Rona and her mother.

When she sat at the table, Saadia, a lovely Redguard woman, took her order. Dahlia ordered a small meal and a bottle of Alto wine. She was in the mood to get drunk. She eyed the crowd as she always did, looking for those to fix up with or find someone for herself. As the night wore on, she wondered if she was going to be alone as she got drunker and drunker. It was a rare occasion, but it’s been known to happen. 

The Dunmer woman sat down at her table, uninvited, feet propped up on the other chair, looking at Dahlia, smiling.

“I’ve seen you for a while now. Usually, you find men to bed, but perhaps you would like the company of a female instead. I may not have a cock, but you might find me pleasing enough,” the woman said. Dahlia always found the Dunmer interesting to look at, and this woman was no different. In fact, she was downright gorgeous, in a roguish, masculine sort of way. 

Dahlia gave her a broad smile, one that drew people in. “Hmm, I like the way you talk. I’ve been with women before, though I prefer men. I’m Dahlia. You are?”

“Janessa. Mercenary for hire. I must say, I love your eyes. They are dark as night… darker.”

“Don’t get me started on eyes! Dunmer's eyes always have me enthralled.”

Janessa raised her cup in a toast. “To our eyes!” 

As they stood up to head to Dahlia’s room, a young man of no more than eighteen approached Janessa. He was out of breath as if running a good distance. “Excuse… me. Are… you… Janessa… that mercenary… for… hire?”

“I am,” she replied.

“Please come... I would like to hire you. My father is... trapped in a mine full of draugr... and we need to get him out. Please! I can pay!”

“I charge 500 Septim. Can you afford me?”

“I can,” he bowed. 

“Very well.” Janessa turned to Dahlia, shrugging. “Gold calls, my dear. Perhaps some other time.”

Dahlia gave her a pleasant smile, but it never reached her eyes. To say it disappointed her was an understatement. “Good luck!” she said, watching the beautiful Dunmer rush off with the young man. She sat back down and finished the rest of her drink. She ordered another bottle of wine, carrying it up to her room where she conjured Drem. “Let’s play some cards, Drem.”

“Very well, my lady,” he said, magically producing a deck of cards and shuffling them like an expert.

There were worse things in life, she told herself as she felt the loneliness creep in watching Drem deal the deck of cards.

When he saw the Dunmer woman approach his daughter, he wasted no time hiring out the mercenary. There really wasn’t a man trapped in a mine with draugr. He paid the young man to hire her. She wouldn’t get to fight, but he gave the boy enough gold to keep the Dunmer happy.

Sanguine knew his interference was going to bite him in the ass eventually, but he had to change her course. Stopping her lovers couldn’t last forever, but it was enough to buy him some time, figuring out what to do to help her. He spent his life in mischief, not as a parent. It wasn’t the most responsible thing messing with his daughter’s life the way he was, but it was something. The girl needed love as he loved her mother. He had to find a way to give it to her without spells and magic, at least for the most part. She had to find it on her own for it to work. Sanguine went from Daedric Prince of lust and greed to Daedric Prince of matchmaking. The very idea would have left him in disgust before Dahlia and Celia. Now all he cared about was her happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome and appreciated.


	5. A Chance Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Dahlia's happiness comes in the shape of a young Nord man, whistling away, starting his own life as a mercenary. Well, according to Sanguine, the young man is the answer he's been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Erik the Slayer, my little peanut.
> 
> The image of Erik is from my NPC male overhaul.
> 
> CW: Mentions of nudity.

Dahlia rolled out of bed with her usual hangover. She had gotten used to them the past year, but they still hurt like Oblivion. As she cast her healing spell, she stumbled out of the room, padding barefoot through the inn to find the privy. She knew she looked like two cats mated in her hair, hating to head downstairs, but she had to pee. As she walked towards the back room, she saw two of the most delicious men eating breakfast and drinking tea. Not just any men, but twins. They were dark-haired and burly in their armor. No men had the right to be that gorgeous. 

She cursed herself for going downstairs looking like a draugr instead of using the chamberpot available for her room. She never used them if she didn’t have to. She hated the smell. Now she was looking like she slept in a barn for a week in front of two of the yummiest men. Dahlia never saw them before and wondered if they were from Whiterun or elsewhere. _Please be from Whiterun_. 

Of course, they were gazing at her. She combed back her hair with fingers, straightened her dress she just threw on and wiggled her fingers at them with the prettiest smile she could muster. They both smiled and waved back. _Oh, I’m going to have you for dinner tonight if I can help it, then dessert._ But first, she had a job to do, wishing she could do it later.

Back in her room, she was searching everywhere for her gloves. She was in her leather armor, but she still needed her gloves. Dahlia cast her conjuration spell, summoning Drem. “Drem, fetch me my leather gloves back at home in Solitude. Oh, and grab that blue dress while you’re at it. I’m getting bored with my red one.”

“As you wish, my lady,” he growled, bowed, and vanished, only to return moments later with her leather gloves and dress.

Dahlia held up the dress, scrutinizing it. “Yes, this will do quite nicely. I found myself some twins, Drem. Tonight is going to be fun!”

“What a grand plan, my lady,” he said, his voice deep, gravely and dangerous. It was so incongruent with his demeanor.

She hopped on the horse she rented for the day, armed with her sword and bow, and headed west toward the cave that Amren marked on her map. He traced his sword back to the bandits in the cave. Dahlia was decent at magic and knew basic swordsmanship, but she wasn’t the most proficient fighter. This whole mercenary work was unfamiliar as she spent most of her days fucking or drinking. _What’re a few bandits, right?_

She tied the horse to a tree as she made her way to the cave. There was one bandit outside standing guard, which she wasn’t ready for, so he saw her approach, drawing his sword, but a little lightning had him burning within, collapsing dead. _Easy enough_ , she thought proudly.

The next bandit had a dog with him. Dahlia almost wept to have to kill it. She loved animals and killing a dog was the worst, but she had no choice as it lunged at her, cutting it down with her sword. Before she could process the horror she committed, the other bandit was on top of her, slicing her spell casting arm with his blade. As she bled, she thrust her sword at him in the gut. It wasn’t enough to kill him, but he grabbed his stomach as she lifted her bleeding arm and cast her lightning. The stench of burning flesh assaulted her nose while she used a healing spell on her arm, then she pushed on. 

She snuck around the corner, counting three bandits. Dahlia was not proficient enough in fighting to take them all on. She needed help as she conjured Drem. “Need some help, Drem,” she whispered.

“As you wish, my lady,” he said, drawing a Daedric sword out of nowhere. He looked ridiculous in her mother’s dress, ready for battle, but it would have to do. “It is time to die!” he yelled out as he rushed the bandits.

While Drem was fighting two bandits, she took on the third. Instead of using her sword, she used two hands to cast her lightning bolts. It was a stronger spell that used up more mana, but he was big. Dahlia didn’t want to get close to him. When he was dead, she turned to find the other two bandits lay dead and Drem gone; the spell worn off.

She should have prepared better. She was proficient at magic, but her Magicka was depleting and she didn’t bring any potions to restore it. She hoped there weren’t too many more bandits. If she was going to do this line of work, she had to be ready.

Dahlia reached the end of the cave to find one bandit standing guard, ready for her after hearing the battle through the cave. She fired off her bolts from her hands, but he dodged and came at her. The sword that cut to her stomach was deep and painful. She stumbled backward and fired her spell again until he was no more, falling on top of her. 

With the bandit shoved off of her, she struggled to get up, bleeding and in pain, and cast another healing spell just enough to stop bleeding, whimpering at the relief. She needed to conserve her Magicka. No, she wasn’t ready for this line of work. If she lived through this, she promised herself to get more sword training. 

She stood up just in time as another bandit came at her, not having a chance to even panic and sense her elevate heart rate. It was do or die. She was weakening and had to avoid him at all costs. Any battle up close would lead to her death. She wanted to conjure Drem again, but that would completely deplete her of Magicka. 

“You’re just a girl,” the bandit scoffed, swinging his sword back and forth, a scowl on his face. “You little thing killed most of my men?”

“Who are you calling little? Anyway, you all have something I need, so…” She tried to sound braver than she was. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t kill you, little girl, if that’s what you’re worried about. I see your fear. But I’m still going to have some fun with you after I defeat you. If you please me, I might just let you live.”

Dahlia could only imagine his type of fun. She loved sex, but she didn’t want it taken either. “That’s not going to happen.” She wished she came up with a quip or a funny retort, but she had nothing but her fear. The big man was intimidating.

The bandit came at her, lunging with his sword. She bounced back just in time and threw a weaker lightning spell at him, but it was enough to get him to step back. His screams were like music to her ears. With no other choice, she drew her sword, casting a spell on her other hand. She had to conserve her Magicka, not fire it off at random, needing to time it just right. 

When she thought she had him, he rolled out of the way just in time and came up, slicing through her thigh. The pain dropped her, but she didn’t glance down to see how much she was bleeding. Instead, she cast her spell with everything she had on him. She couldn’t take another hit. She yelled out as her lightning coursed through the bandit. He screamed in pain again, dropping his sword. Dahlia kept casting it until she had no more Magicka left.

As he fell to the ground dead, she looked down to see how bad her wound was. Her thigh was bleeding out heavily and she had nothing left in her to heal her wound. She struggled to get up and looked around the cave for potions.

“Surely these assholes have health or Magicka potions lying around,” she mumbled to herself as she limped around looking in barrels, boxes, and chests. There was nothing to help her, but she found Amren’s sword and some Septims and gems. As she pocketed the treasures, she wondered if she would ever have a chance to use them as darkness clouded over her from the loss of blood. 

Sanguine leaned against a tree, waiting for his daughter to reach the cave. He already knew where she was headed, having seen her map and notes while she was sleeping. He saw her on the horse in the distance, headed his way. As he looked around the Whiterun moors, he noticed a young man whistling down the road. His hair was as fiery red as his daughter’s. The man exuded happy contentment, his face full of youth. He looked like a warrior with his steel armor and sword strapped to his side and a shield on his back. If he was a warrior, he was too young to have much experience.

As the young man drew close, Sanguine could sense the innocence coming from him. He was a man Sanguine would love to prank and toy with. His face was handsome, and he wondered if he would attract Dahlia. He took a quick peek into the young man’s thoughts. Now there was a man who could be good to his daughter, treat her as she deserves. The plan soon formulated in his head, and Sanguine decided this man and his daughter should meet, but he didn’t know how. For now, he had to make sure his daughter survived the job she insisted on doing. She was clever with magic, but she wasn’t talented in physical fighting.

He watched Dahlia enter that nest of bandits and worried about her ability to fight them off. She wasn’t the warrior type. And that armor she was wearing could scarcely even be called that. Her cleavage spilled out of it, barely protecting anything. It was clear she purchased the armor more for aesthetics rather than protection. _Damned girl!_ He followed her a distance away, making sure he was invisible so she couldn’t see him. 

When her arm was sliced, he struggled to keep from reaching her and casting his healing spell on her. But she did just fine on her own. As she headed deeper in, she impressed him with her abilities in magic, but she sorely lacked experience using the sword. The girl was strong as she was cut and stabbed, pushing on. Sanguine felt a surge of renewed love for her. Every time she limped or bled, he wanted to reach out to her—not until she was desperate. He couldn’t give himself away, but he would never let her die.

Dahlia was passed out on the ground as he held her to him, a hand cast over her to heal her, but he held back as a plan came to fruition in his mind. The healing spell he cast was just enough to keep her from bleeding out. Then he carried her outside, laying her gently on the ground, and rushed off to find the young man he saw earlier. There he was, heading into Whiterun. He had to reach him before he got to town. Another spell cast, and now Sanguine was a frail old woman.

“Excuse me!” she said, voice wavering with age. “Excuse me, young man!”

The red-headed man turned to see an old woman waving him down. She looked worried and desperate. “Yes, my lady. What can I do for you? Do you need help?” he asked, eager to do a good deed.

“Yes… well, no, not me, but someone else. I… I ran into a poor dear girl passed out from injuries. I’m too old. Can you help her? She needs a big, strong man.”

Erik was new to being a mercenary and adventurer, not having much experience with saving anyone, so this was the perfect opportunity to help someone in need. “Of course, my lady. Show me where she is.”

The old woman led him about a mile down the road when they reached a cave. In the distance, he could see a woman lying there, passed out, hoping she was still alive. As he drew closer, he could see she was covered in blood. 

“She still lives,” the old woman said. “But she needs help.”

“And she will have it, good woman.”

“You are such a dear, dear boy.”

Erik looked around and found a horse tied to a tree. It was probably hers. He rushed to untie it and led it closer to the woman. He stooped to lift her. She was dense, but he tossed her over the horse and climbed up to the saddle. Once he was situated, he lifted her to him so she wasn’t dangling. As he trotted off, he forgot about the old woman. When he looked around, he couldn’t see her anywhere. He shrugged and brought the injured woman back to his home for treatment.

Dahlia opened her eyes to a dark room. The windows were shuddered, so she didn’t know what time it was. She shifted in the bed, stiff from her wounds, but she wasn’t in extreme pain, expecting more. She struggled to figure out where she was as the sleep slipped from her mind. She remembered the cave and the bandits. The last thing she recalled was passing out. Someone must have found her and healed her.

Then a candle flickered as it was lit. She looked over to see a man’s face glowing in the light. 

“Ah, you wake! I was worried for a while your injuries were too extensive, but our healer works wonders,” he said. 

Dahlia couldn’t tell his age by the candlelight, but his voice had a tinge of boyishness. She shifted again, trying to sit up, groaning. _There’s that pain_. It was worse in her stomach.

“Easy… let me help you,” he said, standing by her bed. He adjusted her pillow and helped her sit up, then he started lighting sconces and candles, brightening up the room.

“Where am I?” she asked, looking around, taking in her surroundings.

“You are in my home in Rorikstead, close to where I found you,” he explained, pulling up a chair by her bed. “Well, I didn’t find you. An old woman did, and she led me to you. You were passed out from your injuries.” 

He grabbed a mug and helped her drink some water. She must have been thirsty because she chugged it down, dripping down her front of her, looking around for her armor. She wore nothing under it except smalls, so if they removed her armor, she was almost naked under the blanket. “Where’s my armor?”

“I have it over there in the corner. It’s quite damaged, but I figured you wouldn’t want me throwing it away. It’s of excellent quality despite it… not covering you very much.”

“Yeah, well… I like it. Besides, I’m not a warrior. Who are you?” she asked, getting a good look at him as her eyes adjusted to the light. He was handsome and young, close to her age of twenty-four, but maybe he was a little younger. It was hard to tell. His face was smooth, his eyes amber, and his hair as red as hers. He tried to grow facial hair, probably to make him appear older, but it was sparse. He was big, though. Tall and broad—very Nord.

“Oh, I’m sorry. My name is Erik the Slayer.”

“You don’t seem like a slayer,” she said, cocking an eyebrow.

The man blushed and looked away, grabbing a bowl full of stew. He blew on it to cool it down and took a spoonful, offering her a bite, feeding her. “Don’t I know it! I wish I were more manly looking. I’m a little green too, but I’ve got a lot of courage. I figured ‘Slayer’ would make me sound like a big, tough warrior.”

“You look like a farmer,” she said, but she couldn’t help but smile at him. So eager and green, indeed.

Erik took no offense and shrugged. “Not a farmer, but working at a tavern. My father owns this place. We are in the Frostfruit Inn and this is my room. I… I don’t want to spend my life working at the tavern or farming. I want adventure! Excitement! That’s the life for me. It took me a while to convince my over-protective father.”

He put a spoonful of stew in front of her mouth as she took a bite. “I fan fee muhself,” she said with her mouth full. 

“You’re injured still. I don’t mind,” he said, shoveling more food in her mouth.

Dahlia let him do it because she was shaking with hunger and didn’t want to spill in his bed, though it was a tad humiliating. 

“Thanks for helping me, Erik,” she said, realizing she forgot to do so. He went out of his way for her and probably saved her life. That blush again was too cute. 

“It was my honor, my lady.”

“I’m no lady.”

“You seem like a beautiful lady to me,” he said, still blushing.

_And you’re adorable_. While she thought he was sweet and adorable, he was not her type. She liked her men rough and tough, thinking about those twins she had to find. Erik was too innocent. She really needed to get back.

Dahlia sat up and pushed the bowl of food away. “I should get going,” she said, standing on wobbly legs, but fell back down to the bed.

Erik blushed furiously, averting his eyes at her nudity. He didn’t undress her. One of the local women did, but she seemed quite… comfortable in her nakedness. At least she had something from the waist down. “Uhm, you should rest longer. I was to feed you and give you a stronger health potion. The food will keep your stomach from turning when you take the medicine, but you will be like new by tomorrow morning. You should stay,” he explained, looking up at the ceiling, fighting every urge to keep from staring at her. She was beautiful, but he had to respect her.

“It’s fine. I was going to protest, but I’m still weak.” Dahlia crawled back into the bed and covered herself up with the blanket for his sake. “It’s safe now. I’m all covered up,” she said, unable to keep the humor out of her voice. _Green indeed._

He relaxed and trusted himself to glance at her again, handing her a bottle. “Here’s the potion, if you think you’ve had enough to eat.”

Dahlia took it and dank its entire contents. She already felt its effects, but it would still take a while before she felt normal again. “Thanks.” 

Erik rubbed the back of his neck, still affected by her nudity. “So, uhm, what’s your name?”

“Oh, sorry. Right. I’m Dahlia.”

“Dahlia,” he whispered as if tasting her name like a fine wine. “Beautiful name.”

“Thanks.” 

Things were soon awkwardly silent as she took in his room, wondering where he was going to sleep, but he mentioned they were in a tavern. “I took your room. Perhaps I should rent one from your father, so you can have your space back.”

“Oh no, you aren’t getting up. You rest right there. I insist. Besides, all the rooms are taken at the moment. I will sleep on the floor here, if… if that’s okay with you?”

“Why wouldn’t it be okay with me? It’s your room.”

“I mean… I… it’s not proper to share a room with a beautiful lady I don’t know, but… I… I guess I can sleep out by the fire in the tavern,” he stammered. 

_So fucking adorable_. “You will not sleep out there. Sleeping here is fine. I have a bedroll on my horse if you want to grab it and… oh, my horse! I almost forgot. I left the poor creature out there and…”

“No worries, my lady!” he said, sitting up higher, feeling rather proud of himself. “I found your horse and brought you both back here.”

“Thank you, Erik. He is rented, and I didn’t want him killed. Anyway, I have a bedroll I can sleep on…”

“Absolutely not! I can sleep anywhere. I will sleep in my bedroll here on the floor. You stay where you are and get some rest. You should be as good as new in the morning.”

“You are quite the gentleman, Erik.” _More blushing from him. What a kind young man._ Normally kindness made her wary and untrustful, but he exuded innocence. He was the type of person one took an instant liking to and trusted immediately. 

Erik pulled out his bedroll and laid it on the floor, climbing into it. “It’s late and I suppose we should get some sleep. Good night, my lady.”

“Please, Erik. Call me Dahlia. I’m no lady.”

“I disagree, but fine… Dahlia.”

It was early morning when Erik woke up. He was stiff from sleeping on the floor. He stretched the kinks out in his muscles, realizing he needed to get used to sleeping in a bedroll if he wanted to be a mercenary and adventurer. There would be a lot of sleeping outdoors. While strong, he was also soft in other ways. There were things he was going to have to harden if he wanted to survive the big, imperfect world out there.

He had only just started this adventurer thing and had yet to see anything of interest or significance. There were some Nord ruins closer to the Pale he had his eyes on but had yet to get the nerve to do it. Perhaps if he had a companion to go with. 

Erik rolled over to check on Dahlia. If there was any residual sleep in him, it vanished at the sight of her. She had kicked off her covers and was almost naked except for her smalls. He wanted to cover his eyes and be a gentleman, but he wasn’t able to look away, feeling himself harden at the sight of her. At least she was still sleeping. Her breasts were large and gorgeous. He imagined his face in between them. Her skin was pale and smooth with wide hips. The red hair was the same color as his, but a little darker, long and thick where his was cropped. The lust that filled him burned. He could not control it, never having a naked woman in his bed before. Sure, he had some romps with women, but he never took them home. More like they had no interest in him beyond sex. Erik wanted more. It was hard to find a woman for him in his small town where he knew everyone and they knew him.

As soon as her eyes opened, he slammed his shut, so he wasn’t caught staring, but he couldn’t control the flush that inflamed his face. 

“Good morning, Erik. I know you were staring. It’s okay. I didn’t mean to kick off the covers. I tend to get hot at night. Sorry about that.”

“I… I… I didn’t… see anything,” he lied.

“Indeed.”

Dahlia stood up, wrapping the blanket about her body, and went on the hunt for her armor. She felt great this morning, thanks to Erik’s help. “I guess I should get going.”

“Wait. You should stay for breakfast. I’m sure Father has something cooking.”

“Sounds good,” she said, dropping the blanket for his benefit, putting on her ruined armor. When she looked over at him, he was blushing as brightly as the night before, looking at a wall as if it had a sudden and great interest. She held back the laugh, informing him she was presentable.

Sitting at a table, they both shared breakfast together in silence. Dahlia was starving, not eating enough the night before. It was also a rare thing to not wake up with a hangover. She kind of liked it, but she knew well enough she wouldn’t stop drinking. It was more than for fun. The sex and drinking were escapism. She knew this but didn’t care.

“I owe you, Erik. You very well may have saved my life. I thought I was a goner when darkness overtook me in that cave.”

“In the cave? You must have crawled out without knowing because you were outside when I found you.”

Confusion crossed Dahlia’s mind. How did she get outside? She supposed she could have crawled without knowing. Shrugging, she reiterated her thanks.

An idea suddenly flashed in his mind. He hoped maybe he found a way to get out and explore while having a companion along, hoping she would go along with the idea. “You know… if you… if you mean it, I… I know of a way to pay me back.”

_Here it comes—the sex._ They always wanted sex. He was young and probably inexperienced judging by his gentlemanly behavior and shyness, but if that would get her to repay him, it was simple enough. He would probably be terrible in bed, but he was handsome.

“I guess I have some time before I head out,” she said, standing.

“What?”

“I have time, I said. It shouldn’t take longer than an hour, right?”

Confusion crossed the young man’s face. “What?” he asked again.

Dahlia sighed, starting to lose her patience. “Look, do you want sex or not? I have time and you want to be paid back. So, let’s go.”

More blushing, face planted downward at his empty plate, wishing there was more food to shovel in his mouth. “Uh, no… no… that’s not what I was… but, not that I wouldn’t… you’re beautiful… but, no… I mean, if you wanted to, I wouldn’t say… no… I was saying…,” he stammered, quite flustered, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “Can I start over?” he asked, rubbing his neck, not looking at her.

Dahlia sat back down. Now she was the confused one. “Okay, what were you talking about then?”

“I want to come with you. I am still learning this adventuring thing and figured you are learning too. Maybe we can work together to make some gold and have some fun while getting some practice in. I would help protect you.”

“Oh, no! No, no, no. I work alone. Are you sure you don’t want sex instead?”

Erik, who had been drinking tea, choked on it as he sputtered at her offer of sex. When he regained his composure, he shook his head. “I like sex as much as the next man, but… I… I would never ask that of you as payment. It feels… cheap. I mean! I mean, not that you are cheap… I mean. Ugh… I seem to struggle with words around you, apparently.” Why does this woman make him so stupid?

Dahlia couldn’t help but laugh at the young man and all his flustered adorableness. 

“I… I just want to travel a bit and learn. If you would have me for a little while. I won’t be a bother, I promise. If it doesn’t work out, you can send me away.”

She regarded him as he avoided her eyes. She shrugged, realizing it wasn’t that big of a deal to let him tag along for a while as long as he didn’t get in the way. “Fine, Erik. We can do a test run if you like.”

He found the courage and looked up at her, his smile beaming in excitement. “Really! Great! Oh, this is going to be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome and appreciated. <3


	6. A Little Help from Hircine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where does a Daedric Prince of Fatherhood go when his daughter insists on bedding two werewolf twins and there is nothing magical he can do about it? Beg for help from Hircine, of course. Dahlia confronts her father finally, and Erik finds them an adventure.

Now, where was she? Right… twins. Erik had gone to bed early and Dahlia was a night owl, so she headed down to the tavern at the Bannered Mare hoping to have a little fun with those delicious twin brutes. Her heart kicked up a notch, seeing them drinking and eating when she and Erik came in earlier that evening, returning from Rorikstead. They gave her a little wave and she returned the favor, knowing there was a possible interest for an evening of fun. She had a threesome before, but with twins? It would be her first.

“Good evening boys,” she said as she sat down at their table without asking, propping up her feet in the lap of one of the twins. “I’m Dahlia.” She wore the blue dress Drem brought to her. It was as revealing as the red one, her cleavage spilling out.

“I’m Farkas,” said the one as her footstool. “That there is my brother, Vilkas.” 

“I haven’t seen you before. New in town?” she asked.

“Nope, we live here, but we stay in Jorrvaskr. We like to get out once in a while though,” Farkas said.

“Oh, you’re part of the Companions then? How delightfully delicious. Is it true what they say about big swords?”

Farkas gave her a broad smile and nodded. He seemed good-natured while Vilkas took on the more broody role, but there was a determination there, if not a little glint in those silver eyes. Not to mention how gorgeous they were. _Oh, he’s eager. They both were. Good_. "Well, I could use a drink and some company. Can you be my company?”

Vilkas gave her a smirk as his pale eyes flashed and waved over Saadia, the server, ordering Dahlia an ale. “We were hoping for some company,” he said.

Sanguine groaned inwardly at the scene unfolding before him, watching his daughter lure twins into her bed. He sat tucked in a corner with a disgusting mug of mead disguised as the old woman from the day before. He hoped his daughter’s near-death experience would have wizened her up to more important things in life. Instead, her determination for twins grew. This would be something he would relish in under normal circumstances, but these weren’t normal circumstances. This was his daughter, dammit! To make matters worse, they were werewolves. There was no way he could use his powers on them as they belonged to Hircine, though Dahlia didn’t know that. _Think, think_ … _Ah-ha! Hircine!_

He had no choice as he left the tavern then vanished when no one was around. He reappeared in a dense forest with a red sky with Masser and Secunda also awash the redness. It gave everything an eerie glow as if drenched in blood. Sanguine liked his domain so much better, full of light, wine, good food, pleasures, and music. The Hunting Grounds was too much like death, but it was about hunting and death, after all. The sport of it, anyway.

“Hello… Hircine, old pal. Where are you?”

The Daedric Prince, half-human with an elk head appeared before Sanguine. He couldn’t tell if the Hircine was irritated or pleased to see him since the elk head couldn’t produce expressions. “What do you want, Sanguine?” he asked, tone flat. _So, he’s annoyed._ The old elk head never liked him anyway. 

“Good to see you too,” Sanguine said. He and Hircine weren’t the best of pals, then again, he wasn’t friends with any of the Daedric Princes. They all seemed to loathe Sanguine the most. Perhaps because he had the most fun. They were just jealous. All they needed was a good snogging once in a while. He would welcome them.

“Out with it, whore.”

Sanguine bit his cheek to stifle the urge to lash out. “Right… well, you see… you may know that I have a daughter now…”

“We’ve all heard. Dibella does love to brag how she made you fall in love…”

“Did she now?” 

That bit of news only fueled Sanguine’s fire. It was bad enough she tricked him but dangling that piece of information to the other Daedric Princes who already had no respect for him just made it worse. Two of the others had children. Why was it so horrible he had one too? He wanted to lash out at the stupid elk head but instead choked it back. Pissing off Hircine won’t get him to help. Lashing out at his pups would only serve to start a war between him and Hircine. Sanguine could think of better things to do.

“Oh, yes. The mighty whore fell in love and produced a mortal brat. Pathetic.”

“You realize that Mephala and Nocturnal have human offspring too, right? Why is it worse with me?”

The elk head folded his arms and scoffed. “It was by their choice. They weren’t tricked by an Aedra. Really, Sanguine. How sad is that? This is what happens when you’re filled with lust all the time, thinking with your Daedric cock instead of your brain.”

Sanguine huffed but bit his tongue. “Anyway! I’m here because I need your help.”

If Hircine could show surprise, it looked like it right then with those deer eyes enlarging. “My help? Whatever for?”

The Daedric Prince of Fatherhood paced around the woods, hoping Hircine didn’t hate him so much that he wouldn’t come to his aid. “I know you and I aren’t the best of friends, but, well, you see my daughter is…”

“Lustful? Like father, like daughter.”

“Are you going to let me finish?” Sanguine huffed.

Hircine waved a hand for him to continue. “Fine. Go on.”

“Your pups seem to have taken a liking to her and… I’m trying to find a way to change my girl’s path. She’s not happy. Yes, she turned out like me and… it isn’t good for her. I want to help her. Now, I’ve been intervening in her lustful ways until I can bide my time to help her the way she needs it. I have a young man in mind for her, but I need her to focus on him and not so much your… twins.”

“Ah, you must be talking about Vilkas and Farkas. Yes, they do enjoy the ladies,” he chuckled. 

_Didn’t he just condemn Sanguine and his daughter for being lustful? Whatever._ “Right, so can you help? They are yours and I can do nothing to them… not that I would, of course. I just want to give them a gentle nudge away from Dahlia. Come on, buddy. I need your help. I can’t set her on a different path if she’s getting off on your twins.” Sanguine hated pleading to anyone, but there was no other way to divert the werewolves’ attention away from his daughter. It left a bitter taste in his mouth and it didn’t help that Hircine already looked down on him, now it would be worse.

“Why don’t you let her live how she wants, Sanguine? I don’t mess with the lives of my whelps.”

“Because she’s not herself since her mother died. She doesn’t know what she wants. Can you help me or not?”

“I suppose. It’s not like it would take a great deal of effort,” Hircine said.

Sanguine blew out a sigh of relief. “I owe you, pal. Just… make them go easy on her and not hurt her.”

For the first time, Hircine laughed. He actually laughed, but it wasn’t one of humor, filled with contempt for Sanguine. “You really are a sucker, whore.”

“Yeah, well… maybe one day an Aedra will involve herself in your life or you will find some mortal to fawn over.” Sanguine hated to feel small. He was a Daedric Prince, dammit. But Hircine just had that way over him.

“Your precious daughter will be fine.”

“I owe you,” Sanguine said again and meant it.

“I don’t know what you could possibly do for me, but I will keep it in mind.”

Farkas was nibbling on Dahlia’s nipple while kissing Vilkas. Her whole body quivered in excitement at these two gorgeous men before her. The evening started out to perfection. Just as Farkas worked his way down between her legs, both men stopped and sat up straight as if they heard something, looking around the room in search of its source.

“No, don’t stop! What is it? What’s wrong?” she asked, her voice slurred from lust and drink.

Farkas’ face filled with disappointment as he stood and got dressed. Vilkas’ face was a mask of irritation as he too threw on his clothes.

“What’s going on? Why are we stopping?” she asked, suddenly alert.

“We have to go. We... forgot we had a job tonight... Markarth,” Farkas said.

“Markarth? How can you forget you have a job in Markarth… tonight?” she asked, knowing they were lying, but she wasn’t going to call them out on it. What was the point? Something happened to stop their fun.

“I know you want to go easy on her brother,” Vilkas said, looking at Dahlia. “The truth is you are hands-off by the likes of us.”

Dahlia narrowed her eyes at them. She knew exactly what they were referring to, wondering who told them that and how they figured it out, right at that moment. Her arms folded and huffed. “You aren’t going to tell me, but I don’t have a right to know after all this?”

Vilkas shook his head. “No, while you are fun and beautiful, we don’t owe you answers. All we know is that we just found out you are hands-off.”

Dahlia stood naked, fists clenched at her sides. She wanted to lash out. Not just at those two gorgeous men, but someone else in particular. “Great! Fine… whatever. Go then.” First the horrible lover, then the man from the other night who snuck out. The Dunmer woman suddenly had a job to do right before they were headed to her room. Now the twins were told Dahlia was off-limits. She knew she didn't just have a bout of bad luck. This was someone else’s doing, and she knew who that someone else was.

The two men left and poor Farkas mewled, not wanting to leave before being shoved out of the room by his brother. “Sorry,” the twins mumbled.

“Fuck!” 

Someone or something stopped them in the middle of their romp. Vilkas then told her she was off-limits. She knew who the culprit was. _Dammit, all!_

“Sanguine! Get your ass in here now,” she shouted at the ceiling while getting her robe on.

When he didn’t respond, she yelled again. “I know you’re there! Stop being a coward and get out here!”

Since he didn’t respond, she cast her spell and sent Drem after him. “Bring him to me, Drem.”

The Dremora bowed. “As you wish, my lady.”

It was only a minute, but it felt like an eternity as Dahlia paced the floor, the anger festering before he appeared before her. She was going to lay into him once and for all.

“My girl! It is good to see you again! I have missed you. Come give your father a hug. Have I finally been forgiven?” Sanguine asked.

Dahlia rushed over to his awaiting arms, but instead of hugging him, she jabbed a finger in his chest, eyes full of heated anger. “Forgiven? Why didn’t you come when I called. I know you were lurking about. How long have you been spying on me?”

“Spying? I have been in my realm busy with my followers. I’ve had much to do. What is all this about, my dear? Why are you still angry with me?”

“Why do you think? You’re a liar! ” Dahlia could feel the pain and tears well up in her eyes from memories of her mother, making her even more irate. She willed herself to stop, pushing the pain down. “I want to know how you stopped those two men I was with. They suddenly stopped their fun and said I was hands-off as if by magic. The only reason that could be was from your interference. How dare you!”

“My dear, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Two men? Can you please tell me what is going on and can we talk for a while. I have missed you,” he said again. 

Sanguine tried to reach out and hug her again, but she stepped back from him. He hated lying to her, especially since she already thought so lowly of him. Okay, so he lied in a big way. That didn’t mean he didn’t care for her and her mother. But she couldn’t know he was interfering in her life. If she was to fall in love and hopefully with Erik, it would have to be done naturally. Well, as naturally as possible. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t give a nudge here and there, like their chance meeting the first time.

“Well, I haven’t missed you,” she spat. 

Sanguine knew she was angry with him, but this time she lied. She did miss him. It was understandable after being a part of her life for so long. That didn’t mean she didn't hate him either. He could see that well enough. “Dear, please explain to me what is going on.”

“Did you or did you not send those twins away just now?”

Sanguine had to give her a story and one she believed so she didn’t think he was meddling in her life. He made a show of sniffing the air, walking around the room, inspecting things. “Ah, yes. I think I understand now.”

“What do you understand?” Dahlia asked, her voice full of mistrust. Calling him to her was a mistake and only filled her with anger and grief once more. All she wanted to do was get rid of him, but she had to know what he was talking about first.

“Whoever was in here… I presume your twins are also werewolves. I can smell them. They belong to Hircine. Perhaps it was Hircine who told them hands-off. Daedric Princes don’t get involved with each other if we can help it.” He hoped that would be enough to draw her attention away from him.

She looked away, brows scrunched in thought, trying to decide if he was lying or not. But what he was telling her made some sense. “Werewolves? I thought their eyes looked a little strange.”

_Good, she’s believing me_. Now for the final touch. “My dear, if you were with twins… well, you know who I am. I would relish you having delights as such. I only want to see you happy.”

Dahlia wanted to believe him. While he was a liar, he was also Sanguine the Daedric Prince of Lust. It would be something he would enjoy, but would he enjoy it if it was his daughter doing the lusting? She didn’t know. “Even for your own daughter?”

She was too smart for her own good. Sanguine swallowed and tried not to show anything on his face, shrugging. “It’s your life. You’re an adult. It is what I tell all my revelers.” 

“That’s how you see me? One of your... revelers?”

_Whoops. Wrong choice of words._ “I do not, my princess. I would never see you as one of them. I love my worshipers, but not like how I love you, my daughter. I only want to see you happy. If this makes you happy, then so be it.”

Dahlia turned away, feeling the tears pull at her, not wanting him to see them. “I’m not happy at all.”

There it was. Sanguine knew she wasn’t happy, but not the extent of it. He was afraid she was having all the sex and drink to push away pain instead of embracing pleasure at its finest. He felt better for stopping her attempts at sex as an escape and hoped in time she and Erik would get to know each other or feel something… with a little push here and there.

He took a risk and walked up to her, placing hands on her shoulders, and pulled her into an embrace with her back to him. “I cannot tell you how sorry I am to hear you say that. You may hate me and find me a liar, but I love you… and your mother. I hid what I was, not what I felt. I know it seems strange hearing that coming from someone like me, but it’s the truth.”

Sanguine hoped Dahlia finally forgave him since she didn’t push him away, feeling her shake with her crying. Maybe now they could fix things and he could be a part of her life once more. But it was short-lived as she slipped out of his grasp.

“Leave me,” she said without turning around.

“Dahlia…” Sanguine didn’t want to leave. He wanted to keep talking. It was the most they’ve said to each other since Celia died.

“Leave… now.”

“As you wish, my princess. You know where to find me should you need me.”

Sanguine paced in frustration. He was so close to reaching the girl. So he lied a little. It was for her own good. It pained him to know how much she still suffered from the loss of her mother. It was hard to tell through her romps and drinking, seemingly happy on the outside. Then there was another part that disturbed him, one he never contemplated before, but one he was forced to face tonight. He lost Celia because she was mortal with mortal weaknesses. Did that mean Dahlia was mortal too? Was she immortal? Would he lose her too? The rage hit him again, this time directed at Dibella.

“Aedra bitch! Dibella! Get here now!”

Dibella appeared, lounging on a plush sofa, shoving his grapes in her mouth. “Since you asked so nicely, dear Sanguine. How could I refuse such politeness?” 

“Spare me. Is she to die too?”

“Who, my dear Sanguine?”

“You know very well who I’m talking about... Dahlia!”

Sanguine could see the guilt flash in her eyes, even if it was for a moment, but he still saw it. He slumped in his favorite chair in defeat, but his anger didn’t subside feeling the pain of losing Celia all over again. _Damned Aedra!_ They were more meddlesome and pain-inflicting than he could ever do.

“It’s true then. You gave me this woman and child because you thought it would be fun for me to fall in love only to have you take them both away from me.”

Dibella shrugged, but her face wasn’t without empathy. “No one lives forever, my dear Prince.”

Sanguine stood and paced, wanting to lash out, but not knowing what to do. “We do. How could you do this? Your game was cruel. I was doing just fine toying with my pets. Granted, I play with their lives, but I give them pleasure. You just give and let people suffer with loss. Then I hear from Hircine you were flaunting your game to the other Daedric Princes as if it wasn’t enough to make me lose Celia but to have the others resent me even more than they already do. Perhaps you should be the Daedra and I Aedra!”

Dibella didn’t deny it. “Rest assured, the girl will live longer than most because of her Daedric blood…”

“You think that matters? What’s one year or a hundred to the likes of us? She will die regardless. I was so wrapped up in Celia and Dahlia, I could not see the truth of things. Do you hate me so much that you had to be this cruel? I know you all and the rest of the Daedric Princes hate me. I don’t care as long as you all stay out of my life.”

For the first time, Dibella looked contrite for what she had done. “I have to admit, I didn’t see the consequences. I saw you happy, falling in love, and no longer bored. I suppose I should have seen the rest coming.”

Sanguine felt like he was about to implode in anger. It would have been better for him had he never met Celia and Dahlia was never born. It wasn’t fair. “You suppose! You suppose?! Are you a god or not? Worst god ever. You really should not be considered an Aedra at all.”

Dibella stood up from her lounging and approached him, wrapping an arm around him to calm him. “Sanguine, I wish you wouldn’t take this as how much you will lose, but look at how much you have gained. Dahlia, while struggling, is a wonderful girl who just needs to find her light again. While Celia died, did you not find wonderful joy you would never have had otherwise? You will never forget that happiness.”

“Easy for you to say with no child or loss,” he huffed, but he heard her too.

“Haven’t I? I may not have birthed children, but I feel their deaths… all of them. Anyway, instead of sitting here moping, you have made good strides with our girl. You finally reached her even if she’s still upset with you. Just don’t let your lies bite you in the ass, Sanguine.”

As soon as she vanished back to her world, Sanguine slumped again in his chair stewing on her words. He hated her for what she did to him, but at the same time, he heard her words. He did have a lot of joy with Celia and Dahlia for twenty years and would never forget it. But he wasn’t ready for the pain of eventually losing Dahlia. It was a cruel sort of pain. Mortal parents went through what he did all the time, but they made their choice to love and have children. Dibella tricked him into it. If he had to choose, he would have not picked that path despite loving Dahlia. Then he resigned. It was done and Dahlia was still alive, so he would continue to endeavor to make her happy.

_Bang, bang, bang._

_Bang, bang, bang._

“Fucking what?!” Dahlia yelled at the person on the other side of her door-knocking entirely too loud. Instead of her late-night with twins, she spent it drinking and grieving over her mother and angry with Sanguine. Her groggy eyes opened and could see it was barely dawn yet. _Asshole!_

“Dahlia! I have some ideas for our adventure! Open up!” yelled the muffled voice outside her room. 

“Erik, go back to bed! I barely slept for two hours.”

“Who needs rest when we have adventuring to do?”

Dahlia cast a spell on her headache, then chugged one of her stamina potions to wake up. Tea. She needed tea. Pulling on her robe, she stumbled to the door to let Erik in, then crawled back into bed, casting her spell. “Drem… tea, now.”

“Yes, my lady,” the Dremora bowed and left only to return seconds later with a tray of tea, two cups, sugar, and assorted sweet bread.

“Is… is… that… is that a… dremora?” Erik asked, voice squeaking unmanly-like, stumbling back against the wall, eyes in terror.

“He is. Erik, how can you possibly be afraid of my Drem? He’s wearing a dress and serves tea?”

“Can he or can he not still kill?” 

“Well, yeah, you got me there. But he won’t hurt you unless I ask him to. Drem is perfectly harmless. Drem, this is Erik. Erik this is Drem,” she introduced.

Erik wiggled his fingers to be polite, but the fear didn’t leave his face. 

“Pleased to meet you, master Erik,” the creature said and bowed. “Do you need anything else, my lady?”

“No thank you, Drem. You may go.”

Drem vanished and Erik slumped in the chair. “Well, that’s something you don’t see every day.”

“So… you woke me up for a reason, Erik. Do you care to tell me why you had to wake before dawn even arrived?”

“Sorry. It’s the life of a tavern worker and farmer. We are always up before our guests to get ready for the day. Right… I was rifling through books downstairs for something to read to pass the time until you woke and I found this,” he said, voice excited as he handed Dahlia a book.

She grabbed it and looked at the cover. “Lost Legends,” she read out loud and opened it. 

“Turn to the chapter called, ‘Archmage Gauldur.’ Read what it says there.”

“It says this wizard was murdered and his three sons fled across Skyrim. Interesting. So what of it?” 

Erik stood and paced the room in nervous excitement. “If you read on, there are treasures buried in three different locations. If we bring them all together, we will be rewarded with one great treasure! Can you imagine? Oh, the gold we could make, and what fun!” 

Dahlia sighed and closed the book, not nearly as excited as Erik appeared to be. “It’s just a legend. Sounds like a great story and all, but treasure?”

“Well, legends are based on truth. Regardless. Wouldn’t it be fun? We want to be adventurers, right? So let’s go on an adventure! Finding mysteries, delving into ancient Nordic ruins, fighting off draugr with the hope of finding great treasures buried within. What’s not to love? Maybe they will write a story about us!”

“Erik, you are entirely too excited about this.” The poor boy was so naive. But she thought about it. She really had nothing else to do and no more twins to dream about. Perhaps this adventure would be a good way to escape from her pain. If she made some gold at the end of it, even better. “Fine… we can go, Erik. Make the plans and we need to make sure we are fully supplied.”

“Great! Oh, this is going to be exciting! Just you wait and see, Dahlia!”

While she didn’t share his joy, she couldn’t help but smile at him. He was quite adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Next: Dahlia and Erik get to know each other.


	7. The Start of a Grand Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia and Erik discuss plans to start their adventure in the Forbidden Legend while Erik talks her ear off in his excitement. As they travel, Sanguine can't help but meddle to get things going between his daughter and Erik.

Unbeknownst to the young red-headed man, Sanguine left the book for him to discover and gave him just a nudge in the right direction. He understood Erik and Dahlia were eager to explore and be adventurers. What a perfect way than to send them on a journey across Skyrim, practicing their abilities together, exploring ruins, seeking treasure. The two future lovebirds would get to know each other and perhaps fall in love. Sanguine was well-versed with the legend and had first-hand knowledge it was true. There would be great treasure. It was dangerous, but he would be there every step of the way, protecting them.

Dahlia was on her stomach in bed, legs locked upright as she looked at the map. Erik was sitting at her table in her room, eating breakfast Drem brought for them. “Hey, this isn’t half bad. What is this? It’s like eating dessert for breakfast with cinnamon and apples,” he said with his mouth full. “Does the Dremora know how to bake?”

Dahlia looked up with humor in her eyes and chuckled. “No, and it’s a good thing he doesn’t. If he did, it would probably involve rotting heads or something.”

Erik blanched at the thought. “I think I just lost my appetite.”

“Relax. I’m only joking. Who knows what Dremora eat, if anything. He conjures it from my favorite bakery in Solitude.”

“That’s good to know,” he said, cramming more pastry into his mouth, washing it down with some tea.

“So, according to this map and the book, the only clue I have is that we need to head to Folgunthur. I’m familiar with the ruins… sort of. I’ve never been there, but this one lies between Solitude and Morthal,” she explained. “The book says right here: ‘A great chase ensued, from the wilds of the Reach to the glacial north. One brother is said to have perished in the ruins of Folgunthur, at the Foot of Solitude.’ So we need to go to these specific ruins.”

“What do you suppose we will find? Gold? Gems? Some enchanted magical item?”

Dahlia cocked an eyebrow at the young man stuffing his face with food. “More like giant spiders, draugr or worse.”

“Don’t worry. I will protect you,” he said, face entirely serious.

She let out a breathy laugh. “Right, because you and I are both green. The most likely scenario is we get ourselves killed.”

“We should practice together every day. Let’s start after breakfast.”

“Well, at least I’m decent with spells. This time, don’t let me forget Magicka potions. I didn’t do that last time and it nearly got me killed.” Her face turned serious, looking up at Erik from the map. “I would have died had you and that old woman not found me. It was stupid, and I was unprepared. I won’t make that mistake again.”

Erik gave her a warm smile, but his posture was straight and proud. “I’m glad I found you too and that I could help you.”

She quirked a smile at him. He was proud of himself, but not arrogantly. The young man didn’t come across as a braggart. “That I’m alive, I will be forever grateful.” But Erik was right, they needed to practice. “Alright. Let’s practice with swords before we head out, then rent us some horses because I refuse to huff it across Skyrim on foot. I like my feet soft and beautiful, and want to keep them that way.”

Erik looked up, unable to not stare at her feet. They did look quite smooth and soft. It was a rarity in these lands. 

“You can stop staring at my feet now,” she said, not looking up from her map. When she looked up, Erik was blushing in all his adorableness. 

After they packed up for their trip, they headed to Arcadia’s Cauldron for the potions Dahlia would need, then rented two horses. They forwent practicing with swords until they made camp. There wasn’t a good place to spar in Whiterun other than at Jorrvaskr, and that was reserved for the Companions. Erik suggested they ask them, but Dahlia didn’t want to face the twins, still pissed about what happened the night before.

The late morning was brisk and cloudy, the wind picking up, sending a chill through Dahlia’s bones. Her armor was better than her last, offering more protection, and fur-lined on the inside, but it still left her chest exposed. Perhaps she should get something less revealing. Maybe if they found some gold, she would purchase better armor if they were going to get serious about this adventure business. She ruined her old set in the bandit cave, so she had Drem fetch her last set of leather armor from Solitude. She wrapped herself in her fur cloak and raised the hood after she hopped on her rented horse.

“So, my lady Dahlia. Where did you learn to conjure a powerful Dremora?” Erik asked on their way out of Whiterun. 

“It’s a long story,” she replied, her voice flat, not wanting to talk about her father, questioning if she even should. Who knew how Erik would take that bit of information.

“We’ve got time. It’s going to take us at least three days to get to Folganaratha… Folgurnathar… Folg—”

“Folgunthur.”

“Right, Folgunthur. It’s going to take us a while and I would love to get to know you more, my lady.”

Dahlia rolled her eyes and looked over at Erik in annoyance. “If you keep calling me ‘my lady’ I’m going to send you right back to Rorikstead. Only Drem calls me that, and I trained him to do so for my amusement. You know my name. Use it.”

“I apologize, Dahlia. I don’t want to go back to Rorikstead. The only time I want to go back there is to visit my father. Eventually, I have plans to settle somewhere else. Nothing ever happens in Rorikstead. You are the most excitement I have seen since I have lived there.”

“Life must have been boring indeed to find me worth of any interest,” she said, not looking at him. She was the most boring person she knew. Day in and day out was the same thing. Sex and drink. The only thing that made her remotely interesting was her father, and she wasn’t about to talk about him.

“On the contrary, my… Dahlia. You killed a horde of bandits in a cave, you clawed your way out and survived. You are very beautiful and smart and—”

“Yes, yes… got it, Erik. I will take the compliment.” This time she was the one blushing, sensing the heat in her face, glad Erik couldn’t see it. She didn’t need his praise, nor did she feel she deserved it. She was still wallowing in grief, and her father’s lies messed her up. Dahlia understood that well enough, not caring enough to change her course yet.

While she didn’t care enough to change her course, it was going to happen, regardless. There were no taverns and delicious men or women to have an evening with. It would just be her and Erik alone, camping in the wilderness. 

They brought some food and drinks with them. Hopefully, it would last until they reached Morthal because Dahlia never learned how to hunt. Then again, she had Drem to fetch her food when she needed it. Her father was a mage, and so they never spent much time outdoors. Who knew he was a fucking Daedric Prince all along? At least he helped get her magic established. She was strong and proficient in spell casting thanks to him. The College of Winterhold didn’t teach her much in that regard.

“Just so you know, I may not be the best adventurer, but I’m good at hunting,” Erik said, breaking into her thoughts. “I can contribute to this adventure, at least.”

“Good,” she said, distracted.

“I had to teach myself. My father ran the inn, so he never got a chance to teach me much beyond cooking, sweeping, making beds, and some farming. Boring! Whenever we had warriors or hunters come to stay with us, I would give them a discount on their rooms if they helped train me in some things. It’s how I learned to use a bow, sword, and shield.”

“Uh, huh.”

“I would go out each day after my chores and practice with my bow by hunting. Soon, I was bringing home game for meals to serve our patrons. It saved Father some gold that he didn’t have to purchase meat,” he continued.

“That’s great.”

“Soon, I got that itch. I wanted to explore more of Skyrim beyond hunting. Whenever a vendor came through town and they carried books, I would buy them up to read about legends and stories. It only pushed me in my endeavors of independence away from Frostfruit Inn and Rorikstead.”

“Good job.”

“Am I boring you?”

“Uh-huh… you should.”

“Hello! Dahlia!” he yelled out.

That startled her out of her thoughts. She was so focused on the entire scene with her father last night; she tuned out Erik. “I’m sorry. I… I am just tired. I didn’t sleep much last night.”

“Those twins keep you up late?” he asked. It was his turn to smile at her blushing. “I saw you eyeing them and they did you. I can’t blame you. They are magnificent specimens of manliness and you are beautiful.”

She gave him a small smile, brows furrowed in surprise that not only did he notice, but he shrugged it off. “Me being with… twins doesn’t bother you?”

“Who am I to judge? I just wish I had half the masculinity those two had.”

“Well, nothing happened anyway. There are other reasons I would rather not talk about regarding my sleep depravity.” Dahlia turned to look at him, eyeing him up and down. “And you are masculine, Erik. You’re not a Companion and I have no idea what you look like under all that armor, but you are a man.”

“Oh… uhm, thanks.” Erik, while embarrassed at her comment, sat up higher on his horse. For her to say he was manly was a compliment, indeed. Dahlia was all woman and then some. She was the type men dreamed about late at night when they were alone under the covers. Erik had never been with a woman like Dahlia. They were mostly farm girls. But it was her eyes that drew him in the most. They were dark as night, like deep pools of tar. He could get lost in them if he stared long enough. 

But he felt inadequate around her. She was more woman than he was a man. He hoped all this adventuring they were going to do would strengthen him up. Maybe one day he could be as manly as those Companion twins. At least he liked his face, though he could stand to have more facial hair.

Erik talked Dahlia’s ear off for half the trip. He wasn’t boring, but damn he could talk. At least he was smart enough to realize she needed some silence and shut up. 

As it grew dark, they made camp. They were high in the mountains and the air grew frigid, so Erik set about making a large campfire to keep them warm. Because it was to get colder, they agreed to share a tent for body warmth. 

Sanguine watched the future lovers sleeping, both facing away from each other. This wouldn’t do. It wouldn’t do at all. Just a nudge, right? A little push wouldn’t hurt anything. The young man liked his daughter well enough, but he was a gentleman. It was going to take a lot of nudging to get Erik to act on his thoughts. Dahlia was another story. She didn’t realize yet that Erik was more her type than the others, so it was going to take more work on Erik’s part to get her to realize it. The Daedric Prince was impatient, but he knew better than to cast his spells or spike their mead to bring them together.

With a slight wave of his hand, the two were facing each other, inches apart. Erik stirred in his sleep and reached out for Dahlia, wrapping an arm about her waist and she nuzzled into his warmth. _That’s more like it_. Sanguine left them like that and waited to see if that was enough of a nudge.

Erik woke early as he always did each morning. It was from years of working at an inn, having to be up before the patrons were. He was warmer than he expected to be after a freezing night. Surely the fire had gone out. His back hurt too, not used to sleeping outdoors on bedrolls. He would do some early morning stretches to work out the kinks. 

As his eyes cleared, he forgot that he and Dahlia shared the tent. How could he forget such a thing? He looked next to him and saw her face nuzzled into his neck and his arm draped about her body. The blushing crept up his face as it was prone to do. He wished he didn’t embarrass so easily. Erik couldn’t figure out how they ended up in such a position, but he liked it. While he didn’t pull her in closer, he didn’t move either, enjoying her warm breath on his throat. 

When she moved around, waking up, Erik lifted his arm off of her, afraid of how she would react but didn’t move away. It wasn’t as if he put her there, hoping she wouldn’t get mad.

Dahlia stretched her body, feeling warm and comfortable. It was a good call they shared the tent for warmth. She barely shivered at all. When her eyes opened, she noticed she was staring at flesh. Her brows creased, trying to get her brain to register what she was seeing. She moved her head away and looked at an awake Erik, looking sheepish and shy. 

“Oh… oh! I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… you must have been warm and…” Now it was her turn to stumble on her words. This was usually Erik’s brand of language. Dahlia pulled away and sat up, feeling the heat in her face and it wasn’t from body warmth. “I guess I’m just not used to sleeping… nevermind.”

“At least you didn’t wake up naked this time,” he quipped. Erik’s eyes widened in surprise that he said such a thing. It just came out. Both of them stared at each other in shock before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“Fair enough,” she said, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. His comment washed away her embarrassment, surprised he could make such jokes. She loved it.

When Erik sat up, he winced in pain from his back. “Ugh, I am too young for back pain. It’s these bedrolls. I’m not used to them and… listen to me whine. I really need to toughen up. Give me a minute to stretch, then we can pack up and head out.” 

Dahlia sat up with him and ran a hand along his back. “No need for stretching. I’m pretty good with restoration magic, among other things. You wouldn’t have found me half-dead outside that cave had I been prepared with Magicka potions. I ran out, so I couldn’t heal myself.”

“Oh… that is wonderful. Handy indeed! Thank you, Dahlia. Let me make you some tea, then we can go.”

“That’s where Drem comes in handy.”

After Drem delivered them breakfast and tea, they packed up their camp and put out the fire. Their next stop was Morthal, where they planned to stay the night at the inn. 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s with the dress, anyway?” Erik asked as they rode out.

Dahlia was silent for a long while, so long that Erik thought she wouldn’t respond. He wondered if he touched on a sensitive subject. “I’m sorry, if—”

“No, sorry. I was debating on what to say or if to say anything. Well, I was a child when I was able to conjure a Dremora. When I was bored, I would conjure him for tea parties. He couldn’t very well be my man of honor at a tea party wearing armor, so I had him put on one of my mother’s dresses.” Dahlia laughed at the memory of her father and mother walking in on her having one of her parties, with her dolls all lined up and this massive Dremora pouring tea as delicately as any Lady in Waiting for the Queen. “Needless to say, my parents were… shocked. But my father was… is a mage and taught me about magic. Ever since then, Drem has been wearing my mother’s dress. Now it’s just for fun. Drem doesn’t seem to mind, not that I ever asked him.”

“Where are your parents now?” he asked.

Dahlia didn’t want to talk about her family, but she knew Erik would keep pestering her about it. People who traveled together wanted to become familiar with their companions. It wouldn’t hurt for him to know about them, leaving out the Daedric Prince part. “My mother is in Solitude. She was a soap maker and quite successful.”

“Was?”

“She died a year ago. I rushed home from the College, but she died right before I got there. Some illness or something. She was too young.”

“You must miss her.”

“Every day.”

“What about your father? He must be heartbroken too.”

Yes, Sanguine hurt. Dahlia understood that much. He lied for twenty years, but you can’t hide that kind of love. She still didn’t forgive him for it. “Yes, I’m sure he misses her. We aren’t… on good terms.”

“I’m sorry about your mother and father. I also lost my mother. I was very young, around ten Winters, but I still remember her. I got my red hair from her, and apparently, my love of adventure.”

Dahlia’s heart poured out to Erik. Somewhere down the road, she hardened, but this young man was bringing out her empathy. She missed her mother, something fierce, but she was an adult, having her around longer than Erik got with his own mother. “I’m sorry, Erik. I know how painful it can be.”

“Bah, it’s fine. Let’s focus on the brighter things! We are on our way to a grand adventure with good company! This is going to be exciting!”

It was going to be more dangerous than exciting, but she kept silent. All it was, was something to do to preoccupy her mind. But Erik’s positivity washed over her, and she couldn’t help but smile at him and his stupid grin.

Well, at least his daughter was tolerating Erik. That was something. Sanguine watched the young man wake up with Dahlia snuggled into him and didn’t move. Yes, the young man was interested otherwise, he would have pulled away. Now for the next nudge. The Prince overheard them talking about renting rooms at Moorside Inn in Morthal. He needed to make sure there was only one room available to them. 

It was dark by the time Dahlia and Erik arrived in Morthal. They stabled their horses so they could be fed and watered. Erik, the perpetual gentleman, carried both their packs as they walked to Moorside Inn. He dropped their packs at a table and went to order them some food, drinks, and rooms. 

Dahlia sat down and let Erik take charge of their needs. She was grateful for it, but she explained to him he didn’t have to carry her pack or do all the work, but he insisted, claiming he was grateful she agreed to be his partner in this adventure thing they were doing. When he returned, he slid a bottle of mead her way.

“Bad news,” he said. “There’s only one room left. Some people came in earlier that day and rented out the rest of the rooms.”

“Really? It was my impression no one ever bothered traveling through Morthal if they could help it. Something about a haunting or murder,” she shrugged.

“I don’t know, but to further complicate things, there’s also only one bed, but it’s a double. Well… that is… I mean... not that I was planning to sleep... I will just take the floor,” he stammered, blushing.

“Erik, you get entirely too flustered, entirely too often,” she laughed.

He rubbed the back of his neck, laughing with her, but still bright red, masking all the freckles on his face. “Yeah, I don’t know why that is. I seem to say the wrong things around you all the time.”

She waved a dismissive hand at him. “Anyway, it’s fine. We can share the bed. Your back will kill you sleeping on the floor if last night was any indication.”

“I don’t want to put you out, or presume…”

“It’s fine.”

“They have baths here if you want to take one. I mean, it’s not that you smell, or anything… I mean, I just thought…”

“Stop! I get it. Thank you. You go take one first. I like to take mine right before bed,” she laughed as he rushed off to get clean.

After their meal, Erik headed down to the cellar for his bath as she drank a couple more meads. She preferred ale, but they were out. As she looked around the tavern, most people were talking in hushed tones. The place did have a sort of dreary and depressing feeling about it. But there was one man sitting alone, staring at her. _Hello there, tall, dark, and handsome_ , she thought as he grinned at her when she caught his looks. Dahlia returned the smile, but unfortunately, she didn’t have her own room, otherwise, she would invite him to her bed. _Damn._

He stood up, not taking his eyes off of her, and started walking towards her. But before he could reach her table, he cursed and smacked his head with his hand as if he forgot something important and left the tavern. _Another damn_.

When Dahlia finished with her bath, she hopped around barefoot on the cold floor, crawling into the bed next to Erik. He was wearing a tunic and breeches, but she was just wearing a tunic and smalls. The poor young man flushed as she crawled into bed and nuzzled into him. 

“It’s damned cold in here!” she said as an explanation of her snuggles.

“Well, you don’t have any pants on, Dahlia.”

“I usually sleep naked as it is.”

“Oh…”

As Dahlia dozed off, Erik lay awake, staring at the ceiling. It was one thing to sleep next to her while they wore armor; it was another with her half-naked next to him. He could feel the heat coming off of her flesh and smell the wonderful soap provided by the inn. It was flowery, but it smelled good on her. When he turned to look at her, her red hair was still wet. It waved with the dampness and spilled around the front of her. He barely knew her, and he was already smitten. Her lips were pouty, and she had beautiful cheekbones. Erik wasn’t lying when he told her she was beautiful, and she just brushed it off as if she didn’t believe it. Dahlia was bright with an inner light, but he wondered if she could even sense it. She seemed to be clouded over with something. Perhaps she was still not over the loss of her mother. He rolled over, facing her, and dozed off watching her sleep to her rhythmic breathing.

Sanguine was pleased so far with the outcome as he watched the two snuggle into each other. At least he didn’t have to nudge them again into the same bed, worried the boy would insist on sleeping on the floor again. And Erik was falling for his daughter already. Good. The Prince could see it in his eyes as he watched Dahlia sleep, hearing his inner thoughts. Sanguine chose well. Erik was going to be good for her. He was kind, patient, and would treat her as she deserved. She just didn’t realize it yet. Just one more teeny, tiny nudge.

Dahlia woke up, face to face with Erik. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her face, not to mention the arm around her waist. Then she realized her arm was about him too. At least he was still sleeping and didn’t notice, though seeing him flustered was too much fun and adorable. She didn’t move as she watched him sleep. Usually, he was up by now, so he must have been tired. It was early for her, but she hadn’t been drinking too much and fucking. Erik was a good man, but he was too sweet for her. Why did it matter anyway? It wasn’t like she was seeking marriage or a relationship, but he probably was. He didn’t seem the type to have one-night stands. Since he wasn’t awake yet, she closed her eyes to sleep longer, still wrapped around him.

Dahlia didn’t feel him leave the bed or hear him leave the room. She woke up when he shook her awake. “Hey. Good morning. I brought some tea and breakfast.”

She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she yawned and stretched. “You are such a sweetheart, Erik. Thank you.”

“It is my pleasure.”

“Would you… mind if we stopped in Solitude after we are finished with Folgunthur ruins? If we live through it that is.”

“Of course. What’s in Solitude?”

“Home… my mother. It’s been a while since I visited her.”

Erik could see the sadness creep over her and patted her shoulder. “We have all the time in the world. This is our adventure. If you need to do other things on the way, then we do them.”

Dahlia smiled up at him and finished her breakfast. 

They packed their gear, and he loaded up the horses before heading towards the frozen swamps where the ruins were located. “According to the map, we should be at the ruins by early afternoon,” he said.

“Sounds good. We can start as soon as we get there then.”

Sanguine left that morning from Morthal to his realm, happy with how things were progressing between Erik and Dahlia. She even seemed a little lighter and brighter. Erik was always in a good mood and a perpetual smile on his face. It was rubbing off on her, which was exactly what she needed.

“I’ve been watching our girl’s progress, my dear Sanguine. She seems a bit happier, doesn’t she?”

“Yes, as am I. I think I chose right for her,” he said. It was the first time since he met Celia, he didn’t lash out at Dibella’s intrusion.

“So far, but be careful. Remember what I said about rushing love back in Windhelm. If you push too hard, it could backfire. I think you’ve nudged them just enough. Now you should let things play out naturally.”

“Yes, yes… I’ve only given them small nudges. Nothing dramatic.”

“Sanguine, I mean it. Let things happen now.”

“Of course, my dear, Dibella.”

“Sanguine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated and welcome <3


	8. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia and Erik explore the Folgunthur ruins, finding they work really well together, despite their inexperience in adventuring. But it isn't without mishaps and injuries. After surviving the ruins, they head to Solitude and Dahlia's old home as old memories and pain resurface.

“It looks foreboding, doesn’t it?” Erik asked, looking over at the horizon and the ruins in the distance. “But I suppose all Nordic ruins do. What’s a good adventure without a sense of danger anyway, right? If it were easy, it wouldn’t be an adventure!”

“You are entirely too excited about this, Erik,” Dahlia said, but her eyes weren’t on the ruins. They were looking up at the great city of Solitude in the distance, high in the mountains. The Blue Palace was gleaming in the afternoon light. Suddenly she longed for home, rather being there than delving into stinky ruins.

“And you’re not?” he asked. Erik jumped off his horse and tied it to a tree, then helped Dahlia down from her horse, tying it up as well. He then strapped on a pack with some food, potions, and anything else they may need to survive in there. “Come on! This is going to be fun! We are true adventurers now!”

Dahlia shook her head at the young man and laughed under her breath at his tenacity. She couldn’t help but let his positivity wash over her. He was such a likable person, and she related to people like him once upon a time. It wasn’t that long ago she was full of light and positivity. Life was good then—happy. Now, her mother was dead and her father was a liar. It left her bitter and angry.

She grabbed her own bag and took her needed potions from Erik. “I should carry these to have them close at hand. Thanks, though.” 

They both trudged through the marshy ice towards the ruins, pausing at the ancient iron door. “Well, it’s now or never,” he said.

The door creaked and scraped from misuse as they both pushed it open. The stagnant air and scents of decay assaulted their noses. Their lungs coughed out the dust they inhaled. 

“No one’s been in here for eons. That’s good for us, right? That means no grave robbers have been in here recently, so will have some treasures to bring home,” Dahlia observed.

“Oh, yes. You make a great point!”

Dahlia set several magelights through the room as they walked down a short flight of stone steps and into a large round chamber. Looking around, small pillars etched with animals surrounding them. In the center was a round object with holes in them as if it fit fingers.

“You know, through all my reading, I believe these pillars are a puzzle to open doors and such. But the door is open,” Erik said, shrugging and lighting several torches on the wall. “Perhaps someone’s been here after all.

“So, we should keep on moving?” Dahlia asked, digging in some burial pots, and pulled out a couple of gems, handing one to Erik, who took it and whistled, throwing it in his pack.

They moved on to the next chamber, their eyes seeking, searching. The sudden crashing sounds surrounding the room altered them to danger. Stone lids fell to the ground from upright coffins and out poured several draugrs. 

Panic filled Dahlia. She expected the creatures, but to see them first hand was another story. “Erik…”

“We got this, Dahl!” 

His uplifting words gave her a boost in confidence, getting her fireball spell ready and sword drawn. When she looked on the ground, there was a rainbow of colors floating on liquid, wondering if it was oil. She took a chance, yelling for Erik to stand back as she blasted it with fire. Sure enough, the ground set off in a wall of flames, consuming all in its path. Three draugr crumbled to the ground then into a pile of ash. Erik fought the last one, their swords ringing out in an echo through the large room.

By the time Dahlia reached him, the draugr was dead. “Maybe we should be more careful walking through here,” she suggested.

“Yes, that’s a sound plan,” he said, out of breath. “If you didn’t blast that oil, we would be much worse off. Well done.”

After looking around, the large room didn’t produce any treasures, so they moved on. As soon as Dahlia reached the circular steps, standing on a grate over water, it opened up and she fell in. The woman wasn’t the best swimmer as she floundered, trying to get a hold of something, sputtering water out of her mouth and gasping for breath. Then strong arms pulled her out. Erik held her close, steadying her as she coughed out the water she swallowed, gasping for air.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Dahlia looked up at Erik when she was done choking. He was still holding her, looking down with concerned eyes. Their faces were close—so close. He saved her from drowning. His brute strength lifted her out of the water with little effort. But she pushed away and groaned at being soaking wet, shaking off the fleeting emotions.

“Great, now I’m going to smell like a wet dog from here on out,” she complained to distract herself from Erik. “Uh, thanks, Erik. I’m not a good swimmer.”

“Of course! We are partners, Dahl. I have your back as you have mine. Are you okay? Want to continue or do you need to rest?”

“I’m all wet but fine. Let’s keep going.”

When they crested the steps, they came to a stone bridge that overlooked the chamber they were just in. As soon as they reached a wood bridge drawn up, they saw a dead Dunmer. He looked recently deceased.

“That doesn’t bode well,” she said.

Erik bent down to check on the elf and rummaged through his belongings. “It seems someone was definitely here before us. Perhaps we can find out who he is and send word to his family about his demise.”

“Yes, let’s do that,” she said, then ran her hand over a small pillar. “Look, Erik. It’s that same circular stone thing we saw in the first chamber.” 

Dahlia placed three fingers and a thumb in it. “It’s not made for hands.”

“This has got to be it,” he said, handing her what looked like a dragon foot, claws, and all except made from some type of bone. “Is this ivory?”

“It looks like it. It has to be a key of some sort. Put it in the thing there and see what happens.”

Dahlia matched the claws with the corresponding holes and with a twist, the bridge came down, allowing them further access into the ruins. As soon as the bridge dropped, they were greeted with draugr again—two of them. She and Erik must have shared the same thought as they rushed the creatures, not wanting to fight on the narrow bridge. She blasted them with a fireball that sent them flying back, allowing Erik to attack with his sword as they burned. With both dead, they moved on. 

“See, we make a great team!”

“Erik… how can you remain so positive? That Dunmer was a mage. If he couldn’t survive even the beginning of his quest, how are we to fare?”

“How do you think? We do it together.”

They pushed on through the crypts, with Erik in the lead with his bow. They walked in silence and Erik killed most of the creatures with shots to the head. Once they cleared out the crypts, they rummaged through chests and burial urns for treasures, leaving anything heavy behind. 

“Gods, we are going to make a lot of Septims off of all these items,” she said in awe, holding some gems and two elven daggers that were enchanted. Perhaps she would keep one of them.

“I told you so,” he said, grinning at her. 

This time the ruins went down, deeper underground and into another chamber. Several more draugr came alive to protect the unknown. After killing the creatures, Dahlia and Erik sat to rest in the large throne chairs that decorated the room, not caring that a walking corpse just sat in it.

“My arms ache. I need to work out these muscles more if I’m going to be adventuring,” Dahlia complained, running a healing hand on her arms. 

“We will practice together. Care to share some of that wonderful magic of yours?”

She stood and cast her healing spell on Erik’s arms, which were sore from wielding his sword and shield. Then he dug in his pack and handed her some bread and cheese to eat with a bottle of mead.

Dahlia curled up in the stone chair and ate her small meal inspecting the room. “We’ve profited quite well so far. I have to say, it’s been worth the risk as long as we get out of here alive to sell our goods. Since we are headed to Solitude after, I know of a gal who will buy some stuff off of us.”

“Sounds good. You know, you are quite handy with that magic. If you become an expert with the sword, you could be unstoppable—deadly and beautiful. A great combination,” Erik said, looking at her shyly, but at least he found his voice without stammering like a fool or flushing like an idiot.

Dahlia glanced at Erik through eyelashes, finding herself shy. It was so unlike her, and she wondered why. She coughed it away and stood, getting ready to move on. “So, there are rooms here with more of these puzzle contraptions.”

“Let me take a look. I’ve always been good with puzzles. You just sit and relax and let old Erik do the work,” he said, stretching his arms, cracking knuckles.

She laughed at him, shaking her head at his exuberance as she watched him go back and forth, room to room, mumbling to himself about snakes, eagles, and other such animals. 

“Got it!” he yelled out. 

When he returned to her, he looked confused. “Hmm. I could have sworn that did the trick.”

Dahlia looked around with him as they tried to figure out what to do. “Wait, there’s a chain here. Should we pull it?”

Erik didn’t respond, but walked over, yanking it down. “Good eyes!” he said as the grate on the floor opened up to more stairs. He drew his sword and held out his hand for her. 

Dahlia didn’t know why he did that or why she took it. She just did as they both crept down the stairs to see what other deadly things were lying in wait. The stairs were long and by the time they reached the bottom, they were face to face with Frostbite Spiders. Erik used his shield to block their poisons as Dahlia lobbed fire at the creatures, killing them.

“Gods, I hate those things,” she said.

“Me too. No spider should ever grow that large.”

“Look down there. It’s a large wall with that circle in the middle like we’ve seen for that claw. I bet the thing will open the door.”

As she rushed off with Erik close behind, the coffins that lined the room burst open. “Dammit! When will these things ever end?” she yelled out, but Erik didn’t hear her as he was already in battle with two of them. 

Dahlia blasted one with fire, then stabbed it in the head before she screamed out, feeling the stinging pain and hot liquid spilling down her still wet armor. Turning around, she was face to face with a draugr that had a sword and shield. The creature sliced the back of her arm, but she had no choice but to fight in pain as she bled. Several blows only landed on his shield, so she blasted it in the face with flames until she ran out of Magicka. Another was coming at her as she backed up, not having any power left and no time to grab a bottle of potion. She stood with both hands on her sword, ready for battle. Just then a sword punched through the creature's face and as it dropped, she looked up to find Erik’s dirty, sweaty, but beautiful face. 

She spilled to her knees, her arm limp, and she rummaged through her bag for potions. Her hands were shaking now that the adrenaline was wearing off. 

“Here, let me do that. What potions do you need? Health, right? And… Magicka?”

“Yes, please.”

Erik handed her two bottles as she downed them both. Then cast a healing spell on her arm. “Thanks,” she said, looking at him sitting next to her. He had a large gash on his face, so she reached out and touched it, healing him as well.

“See? Good team,” he said, watching her heal him. Her touch was soothing and tender, wanting to lean his face into her hand, but he held himself back. “Are you alright, Dahl?”

She nodded and tried to stand, but Erik got to her first and helped her up, ever the gentleman. Dahlia mumbled thanks and pulled out the ivory claw from her bag. She was about to put the claw into the slots, but Erik pulled her hand back. “Wait. I think this one is more complicated. See those animals in the rings? I think they are like the puzzle pillars. Here, let me see that claw.” He took it from her hand and inspected it. “Yes, see here. There are animals, three of them, inscribed. I bet we line up these rings… Eagle, eagle, dragon.”

After she put the claw in the door, it opened with a loud rumble and a lot of dust. “Who knows what is in there, Dahl. This door has to have a special lock for a reason. Imagine the treasures,” he whispered, looking at her, his eyes excited and bright in the magelights hovering over their heads.

Through another door, they stood in silence and awe at the massive room before them. In the center of the room was a coffin. To be so centralized, it had to be special. “This has to be it. I’m sure we can find the treasure in here that was hidden away, according to legend,” he whispered.

She nodded and as soon as they walked in all the coffins burst and draugr came pouring out. The one in the middle opened as well to a massive draugr in ancient armor, all coming right at the two adventurers. Dahlia groaned in frustration and got ready for another battle.

Both Dahlia and Erik leaned against the coffin in the center of the room to catch their breaths and recover from their injuries. It was a good thing Dahlia brought extra Magicka potions. The creature stabbed Erik in the shoulder as they fought each other. Dahlia was shot with two arrows in the thigh. The last draugr was the most powerful and hardest to kill. She had to bring in Drem to distract it so she and Erik could kill it. It expelled most of her Magicka, but it was worth it.

The arrows coming out hurt worse than when they went in. She tried not to cry as Erik pulled them out, but it was useless as the tears spilled. She wasn’t a hardened warrior. At least she could heal herself quickly. 

Now they sat down to rest and drink some water. Erik grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“After we look around for the treasure and head to Solitude, we need to get you better armor, Dahl. That flimsy leather thing isn’t working for you. While beautiful, it doesn’t withstand or protect.”

She sighed and nodded, not wanting to let go of her armor, but it was ruined anyway. She liked how it looked on her, but Erik was right. Too bad looking good doesn’t kill draugr.

“At least we lived, right?” he laughed.

“Erik, I don’t know whether to hug you or slap you with your nauseating positivity.”

“I will take a hug if I have a choice,” he quipped, undeterred by her irritability. He stood up and held out his hand to her. She grabbed it, and he lifted her upright. “Let’s go find us some treasure!”

After some poking and digging around, Dahlia scrunched her nose and searched the draugr that came out of the center coffin. Around his neck was an amulet. It looked expensive. Unclasping it, she cast a magelight to inspect it. It looked incomplete. Most amulets had a large centerpiece, usually holding some sort of enchantment. This one was missing that. 

“Erik, take a look at this,” she said, handing him the amulet as she continued searching the draugr and pulled out an old parchment and read the contents out loud.

_ Be bound here, Mikrul, murderer, betrayer _

_ Condemned by your crimes against realm and lord. _

_ May your name and your deeds be forgotten forever _

_ And the charm which you bear be sealed by our ward. _

“This gets more and more interesting,” Erik said. “We are going to have to find the next ruins. There were three in total, right?”

“Yes. We can look at the book again tonight as we rest up in moderate luxury. I have a house in Solitude we can stay the night in.”

“A house? Sounds nice.”

It was late evening when they reached Solitude. Both were exhausted, and after their baths, Dahlia summoned Drem to bring them some food and drinks before bed.

“This is a really nice house you have here,” he said, looking around as he ate.

“Thanks. It was my mother’s.”

“She must have done well for herself.”

“She did. My mother made handmade soaps and such… had a little shop and everything,” she said, rubbing her feet as she drank her wine. “My poor feet aren’t used to being boots for so long.”

“No soap making for you, I take it?” he asked, watching her rub her pretty feet. They were red and some of her toes were blistered. He knew she could heal them herself, but an urge to rub them came over him, wanting to see if they were as soft as they looked. As if he had no mind of his own, Erik reached over and grabbed one of her legs and plopped a foot on his lap as he rubbed deep into the sole of her foot.

“You don’t have to… Oh… oh, that feels so good,” she said, leaning her head back in her chair as he massaged her tired foot. “No, soap making isn’t for me, though I know how. She taught me all she knew, but after she died, it just…”

“It reminded you too much of her.”

She looked up and nodded, appreciating his understanding. “Yeah. I miss her.”

“As much as I would like to say you should try again and bring her legacy back, I am glad we met and can adventure together. I like you,” he said, looking at her foot as he rubbed and blushed. He didn’t mean to blurt that last part out, but it wasn’t a lie. There was a growing interest for Dahlia. It was hard not to as pretty as she was, plus there was her magical talent. They made a great team.

Dahlia furrowed her brow but gave him a small smile. She wasn’t sure what he meant by that. It would have meant nothing was he not rubbing her feet. Now she wondered if there was more to his words than what he said. “I like you too,” she replied, wanting to respond in some way. She felt she was leaving him hanging.

“Tomorrow, I’m going to visit her and see Rona. She was our servant until she married and had kids of her own, but she was also her mother’s closest friend. She also helped raise me. You can stay here and make yourself at home while I am out,” she said, getting groggy as he massaged her other foot.

“I would like to come...well, if that’s okay with you… I mean... I would like to see where your mother rests and meet your Rona. I just... want to know all about you, Dahl,” he stammered.

She didn’t have to look up to know Erik was blushing. “Dahl… you’ve been calling me that a lot lately. I kind of like it. Not even my mother called me that. Sure, you can come if you want, but I may be a blubbering fool, seeing my mother.”

“I understand. I was a blubbering fool with the loss of my mother too,” he said, as he continued rubbing.

Dahlia’s eyes grew heavy and eventually, blackness overtook her as she passed out from exhaustion and comfort. When she woke up the next morning, she found herself in her mother’s bed, not knowing how she got there. She would never sleep in her mother’s bed. Too many memories. Erik must have carried her to bed and since he had no idea where her room was, just put her in here. 

She rolled over on her side and rubbed a hand along the blankets. The bed still had a lingering scent of her mother. She had a particular soap she made using her favorite flowers, and it rubbed off on the blankets and pillows. The smell brought tears to her eyes. It reminded her of all the times her mother held her close, sang to her, or allowed her to sleep in bed when Dahlia had a nightmare. Damn, she missed her.

The knock on her door startled her out of her grief. Wiping her eyes, she got up and answered the door, knowing it was Erik.

When Dahlia answered her door, he knew she had been crying, though she tried to hide it. She must have been missing her mother. She left the door open and crawled back into bed, so he came in carrying a tray of food and tea. 

“Dremora aren’t the only ones who can make tea and breakfast. Well, I didn’t make breakfast. I got up early and went to the market.”

Despite her sadness, she smiled at the young man, who looked freshly scrubbed and not like he spent the day delving into ruins and getting stabbed by draugr. He put the tray on the bed and sat down next to her, pouring her a cup of tea. 

“Thanks,” she said, blowing on the hot liquid. “Erik, if I didn’t know better, I would say you were spoiling me.”

“Bah, it’s my pleasure. You let me come with you on adventures and allowed us to go on this wonderful quest for treasure. Now we are staying in your lovely home. It's the least I can do.”

“It’s really not necessary. Besides, what do you think Drem is for?”

“Wearing a dress?”

Dahlia barked out a laugh. “Yes, well... he does look quite smashing in it.”

After breakfast and getting dressed, Dahlia stood in front of the Hall of the Dead where her mother’s coffin was placed. As she took a deep, shuddered breath, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Erik’s face full of sympathy and understanding. 

Sanguine watched his daughter grieve over her mother—his Celia. He never cried, but if he did, it would be right then, watching his daughter weep. If she didn’t hate him, he would reach out to her, comfort her. But she would reject him. Instead, he used the young man standing next to her. Erik the Slayer. What a name—it didn’t fit the boy at all. He was tender-hearted and seemed to care about his daughter whether or not Sanguine nudged them. 

Because he couldn’t be there for his daughter, he used Erik to do so. Another nudge had the young man wrapping an arm around Dahlia as she cried. She leaned into him, allowing his comfort. 

Sanguine vanished as they left the Hall of the Dead. He liked Rona, but he didn’t need to stick around for that.

An older woman with graying brown hair and tears formed in her bright brown eyes at seeing Dahlia at her door. “Oh, girl! It is good to see you! Come in… come in.”

Rona ushered Dahlia and Erik inside to sit by the fire as she busied herself making tea and putting sweet rolls on a plate. Her two children came out to greet the guests. Rona had a boy of fifteen named Jorn and a girl of ten named Erika. Dahlia gave them both tight hugs, introducing everyone to Erik.

“Erika? Well, we are practically twins sharing the same name and all,” Erik said, shaking the girl’s hand, who giggled.

“Yes, but mine has an ‘a’ at the end,” she explained as if no one could figure that out.

When Rona came out with a tray full of goodies and tea, she set it down on the table and sat next to Dahlia. “Tell me about your friend here. Is he a boyfriend?” she asked with her usual flair for bluntness.

Both Dahlia and Erik shared in their blushing as they shook their heads. “No. Erik is a friend. We have become adventurers together.”

“Oh dear, please be careful. I still don’t understand why you closed your mother’s shop.”

“I can’t, Rona. It still hurts too much.”

When they left Rona’s, Dahlia and Erik sold their goods and went to celebrate their good fortune at the Winking Skeever. Together, they raked in over a thousand Septims. So far, their adventure turned out quite profitable, looking forward to the next ruins, if they could figure out where to go next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome and appreciated.


	9. Honorable Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik comes to Dahlia's defense, protecting her, showing her how chivalrous this man is. When it is done, Erik realizes how strong his feeling are for her after she got hurt.

Dahlia sipped her wine as she read through the journal found on the Dunmer body at the ruins, hoping for some clue as to their next adventure. Erik was talking with the owner to order them some dinner, but he was taking his sweet time. 

_There it is… Geirmund’s Hall in Ivarstead_. Then there was Saarthal. _Oh wow_. She was familiar with Saarthal. Dahlia looked around to find Erik to tell him the news, but he was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he went to the privy. She wished he would hurry it up, wanting to tell him the news. Plus, she was starving.

“Is this seat taken, sweets?” said a deep voice. When she looked up, she saw a large, burly man. He would be handsome if he wiped that smug look off his face. He was a typical Nord full of thick blonde hair, beard, and blue eyes. It would be someone she would take to her bed were she not busy at the moment.

“Yes,” she said, looking back at her book.

The man scoffed. “He must be invisible then.”

“You know very well this seat is taken or else you wouldn’t have said ‘he,’’” she explained, not looking up from her reading.

He barked out a laugh as if he didn’t take offense to her retort. It was the scowl on his face that said otherwise, she noted when she looked up. 

“That puny thing with you?” he asked, referring to Erik.

Dahlia stared at the man, willing him to leave her alone, but she couldn’t help the sarcasm that spilled forth from her mouth. “Next to you, he may seem puny as you are a distorted giant. Perhaps you should go herd some mammoths. Besides, my friend is quite strong, not that it is any of your business whether I sit with him or not. As I said, the seat is taken.”

“Listen, bitch. I’m trying to pay you a compliment, giving you my attention and all,” he spat, his face turning red from anger. 

The look on his face should have been a warning sign for Dahlia to shut up, but she wasn’t good at cowering to anyone. “Is that what you call it? I am sorry for anyone who receives your attention then. You might want to work on your style.” Dahlia went back to her book in dismissal, knowing it would piss him off, but hoping he would finally leave her alone.

Before she was aware, the man yanked her book away and flung it across the room, almost missing the fire. As she yelled out and rushed to get it, the man grabbed her by the arm tight enough to hurt, pulling her to some unknown dark corner or room. She understood right then what his intentions were, and no one was doing anything to help her, which pissed her off more than the man.

“Let me go, you fucking hairy troll!” she demanded, hitting his arm. When he didn’t let go, she cast a spell, zapping him with electricity. He let go alright, but not before she got a swift backhand to the face. The room darkened for a moment, but fortunately, she didn’t lose consciousness. Shaking the stars from her vision, she grew angry and cast fireballs in her hands, ready to incinerate the man. Before she had a chance, Erik moved her aside and stood between her and the man, hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

“How dare you hit a woman, you coward!” he spat. Erik saw the entire thing when he came out of the kitchens with their dinner. With the tray in hand, he set it down on the counter and rushed to Dahlia’s aid, but not before the man smacked her. Erik never felt such anger towards another before. He knew there were assholes in the world, having seen plenty at his father’s inn, but he had yet to witness a massive man beating a woman that wasn’t in battle. 

“Just let me fry him, Erik!” she yelled.

Now the entire tavern had their attention. _Sure, now they notice after he hit me and still no one is moving to help. Assholes,_ she thought.

But through Erik’s anger, he didn’t hear her. He heard her say something, but he was deaf to the words as he looked at the larger Nord before him. The man’s hands were in fists, getting ready for a fight. “How could you hit a woman like that? What is wrong with you, sir?” 

“She’s a bitch!”

”Now you insult her as if backhanding her in the face wasn’t enough! You are pathetic and a coward! She is by no means defenseless, but you, sir, are a brute! Apologize to the lady!”

“Fuck you!”

“Please… please, take this outside!” the owner begged, knowing a fight was to ensue. “I beg you! I cannot afford to fix things up!”

Dahlia was the only one who heard the man pleading as everyone else focused on the potential thrill of blood and fighting. _Heathens_. She knew some of these people all her life, and no one came to help her. They could have forgotten who she was; she did leave a long time ago to the College. She left again when her mother died.

“Prepare to be challenged, sir! You will learn your lesson this day and treat women with respect from now on!” Erik said, raising his fists. He had been in enough fights through the years of working in a tavern to know how to defend himself, but the man before him was quite large. He hoped he was faster than the bigger man and wear him out.

“You?” the man scoffed. “You’re a puny turd.”

“Yet you had no problem punching a woman. Prepare to fight this puny turd, sir! I will not sit idly by while you disrespect women! Defend yourself!” 

Erik’s fists still had his fists raised, ready for the man to fight back. Making the first move was dishonorable, waiting for the man to do so. If the bigger man walked away, Erik would allow it, but not before he apologized to Dahlia.

“If that’s what you want, turd,” the man said, taking a swing at Erik, who ducked out of the way from the man’s fist in time. _Dahlia was lucky she didn’t get knocked out_ , he thought. That fist would hurt. 

Erik came up to the man’s side and jabbed him twice in the kidneys. It was like punching armor. The man was probably a warrior and must have been made of marble. Erik was a gnat in comparison, but that didn’t stop him from defending Dahlia. He jumped out of the way again—another punch to the kidneys. 

The man grappled Erik by the waist and slammed him against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. There was no time to recover as he boxed the man’s ears who let him go, yowling in pain, dropping Erik. If he was like the bigger man, he would have punched him in the balls, but Erik had honor, insisting he fight fairly. He punched the man in the face and was about to punch again when the man caught his fist and gave Erik a left hook to the nose. Stars formed in his eyes. Yes, those fists hurt, but he pushed on, feeling the blood pool down his face. 

“Erik! Watch out!” Dahlia yelled as the bear of the man barreled at her partner, head first. The man’s shoulder crashed into Erik’s shoulder, lifting him in the air and dropped him on his back. Erik laid there dazed for a moment. She tried to rush to him, but someone held her back as she struggled. “Let me go!”

The man lifted Erik with one meaty fist by the scruff of his shirt, holding him in the air, and punched him several times in the face. Just when Erik thought he was about to pass out, he found his second wind and twisted out of the man’s grasp. Erik climbed up on his back, wrapping legs around his waist, and locked his arms around the bigger man’s throat, choking him. The Nord flailed and clawed at Erik to get him off, but he held on with everything he had.

Erik’s back slammed against the wall several times and before he slipped off, he gripped tighter. Soon the larger man stumbled and flailed, falling to his knees as the blood stopped flowing to his head. With more wobbling, he fell, face first, to the ground, and only then did Erik let go of him. He then rolled over onto his back to get air into his lungs again.

“Erik!” Dahlia cried out, yanking out of the grasp of whoever was holding her, and rushed to him. She lifted his head into her lap and healed his face with her spell. “You stupid and brave fool!”

“It may have been stupid to fight such a large man, but he hit you and I couldn’t let him get away with that,” he said, voice tired, and reached up to touch her swelling cheek from where the man hurt her. “You need to heal yourself first.”

“Shut up, fool! Oh, you poor man. What did he do to your face?”

“Well, I can’t rightly see it, can I?” he quipped.

“Shut up and hold still,” she said as she finished up her healing. “How’s that?”

Erik scrunched up his face and waggled his jaw. “Good as new. I hope I don’t look as ugly as I feel.”

“Handsome as ever,” she said, looking down at the young man who still had his head in her lap. 

“You find me handsome?”

Dahlia sensed the heat creep up her face. Yes, she found him handsome, but didn’t mean the way it came out… or did she? It was out now, so she shrugged. “Of course you are.”

Erik pulled himself upright, not wanting to leave her comfortable lap, but they had dinner to eat still. “You go heal yourself and I will get our dinner. I suppose it’s cold now. What a jerk.”

As soon as they stood, they were face to face with an angry owner, hands on his hips as a scolding mother might. “I begged. I pleaded for you to not destroy my tavern, and now I have six broken chairs and two tables. Not to mention some decorations that were on the wall.”

Dahlia groaned. It wasn’t enough that the massive Nord roughed up her and Erik. Now the owner was pissed at something that they didn’t even start. Instead of arguing, she dug in the passed out man’s breeches and pulled out a coin sack filled with around two hundred Septims then she pulled out another two hundred from the gold she earned and gave it to the owner. 

“I am sure that should cover the damages.”

“Your mother must be rolling in her coffin, Dahlia,” he said, taking her gold. “She would never subject herself to this sort of conduct.”

“Oh, so you people do recognize me! Well, thanks for the lack of help back there and letting this guy hit me! Erik here is the only one who bothered to come to my defense. Now, if you don’t mind, Erik and I would like to eat our dinner and drink our drinks. So, you have your gold. Now bugger off, Corpulus.”

Dahlia tried to help Erik to the table, but he gently shrugged her off. “I’m fine, Dahl. Thank you.” 

When she sat down, he left to go grab their tray of food and brought it to the table. “I’m sorry this is cold now. I tried to do my best,” he said, sitting down, deflated now, his face filled with disappointment.

Dahlia inspected the food and nibbled on a bit of chicken. “This is delicious. Did… did you make this, Erik? Is that why you were gone so long?”

He ran a hand through his thick red hair, sighed, and nodded. “Yeah. I wanted to do something nice for you, but that ass… mammoth ruined everything. Sorry… I hate to curse, but he deserves worse.”

“Curse away. You should have heard what I called him,” she laughed. When he didn’t smile, which was so unlike him, she knew the situation upset him. “Hey, you did your best, and it’s still delicious. Really. Let’s eat!” 

Dahlia cast a very gentle fire spell over the food to warm it up, then put a plate in front of Erik and poured him a glass of wine. When he still looked dejected and not eating, she reached for his hand. The Dahlia before she met Erik would have rolled her eyes at the brooding and pouty man, but he tried so hard to make her happy and she wasn’t sure she deserved all his attention and kindness. Then again, it seemed to be his very nature. Never had a man defended her honor before. It was like out of the tales her mother used to read to her of heroes and maidens. She didn’t believe men like Erik even existed beyond fairy tales.

“Erik?” she asked, giving his hand a tight squeeze, and looked up at her. “Thank you for protecting me and for defending me. No one in the entire tavern bothered to help me when he yanked me from the table. But you did. You have more honor in your little finger than all these people in here put together. You took a beating for me. Honestly, before I met you, it would have annoyed me. I can take care of myself, but your heart is genuine.”

Erik squeezed her hand back and gave her a small smile in return. “I know you can take care of yourself. I’ve seen it. You are quite the woman, Dahl. But it was the principle of the thing. I hate brutes like that who think they can beat down on someone smaller than them. It… it ticks me off!”

“Excuse me, but some people informed me this was yours?” said a voice. 

Dahlia looked up to see a handsome blonde Nord hand her the book the big man tried to toss into the fire. He had captivating green eyes—

“Yes, thank you, kind sir,” Erik said, voice gruff that lacked sincerity. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help. I heard what happened, and no one came to your assistance. I would have, had I arrived earlier. I found the book and asked around. They told me it was yours.”

“I appreciate that,” Dahlia said. Her hand loosened in Erik’s, pulling away, but he held on tighter, not letting go. 

“Yes, well, thank you again. Now if you’ll excuse us.” Erik was feeling close to Dahlia and didn’t want any more interruptions. Now this Nord had her attention. He was fit and handsome, so he couldn’t blame her, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Erik didn’t like being inadequate and felt more like that since he met Dahlia. It was hard not to notice the stares men gave her wherever they were in public. She didn’t even notice—oblivious to the attention. He couldn’t help but be just like those men. He was attracted to her. What chance did he have compared to men like those twin Companions or that man who returned her book?

Dahlia looked at Eric curiously. If she didn’t know better, she could have sworn Erik was jealous. He could have just been overprotective after what happened earlier. 

The blonde Nord bowed and left to find a table that wasn’t broken or full.

When the man left, Erik pulled his hand away with reluctance, digging in his pack, and pulled out some coins. “Here. You shouldn’t be the only one contributing to the damage. I insist I cover half. I was in the fight after all.”

“But you did it for me, Erik. I don’t mind paying. Besides, we have more adventures to do. I will make it up easy enough.”

The thought of more adventures brought a smile to his face. “So did you find out where to go from here?”

“Oh! That’s right! Yes, I did, but since we got interrupted by the mammoth with the mouse dick over there, I forgot.”

Dahlia watched Erik sit up straighter, no longer looking broody, excitement on his face. He was back to his normal self. It certainly didn’t take much to bring him out of a mood.

“So, it looks like our next stop is near Ivarstead, which is almost across the entire damned province, called Geirmund’s Hall. At least it’s not in Riften, which is even farther. And, if I read this correctly, we are also to go to Saarthal, which is the last one. I know of Saarthal. The College of Winterhold does excavations over there. It’s the first city of man, so it holds great interest to the College. Getting in won’t be easy and I will have to get permission first.”

“Great! So let’s go to Ivarstead first, then Saarthal. Well done figuring out where we need to go, Dahl,” he said, rubbing her arm. “But we will not rush off. You need armor first, my lady.”

Dahlia gave him a sharp look. “I thought I told you—”

Erik laughed at her reaction, back to his old self. “Yes, I tease. But I’m not joking about the armor. We need to get you better equipped. Let’s see the smith tomorrow morning. If he has some on hand, we can buy it, but if he has to make some, then it will take time. In the meantime, I’m more than happy to explore the great city of Solitude. It’s beautiful here and so much to see. I would like to find my father a gift while we are here.”

Dahlia couldn’t help but feel the positivity that oozed from the young man. She liked this Erik much better over the brooding one, which was strange since she preferred brooding men. She probably just liked them brooding because she was always brooding. She related to them.

After dinner, they walked back to her house for some brandy, then bed. As he was sipping his drink, savoring the flavor, something he never had before, he thought about his growing feelings for Dahlia. She asked if he needed sleep; he was so lost in thought. Normally, he talked a lot.

“Come on, Erik. Let’s get some rest. Tonight must have worn you out. I know it did me. Nothing like a jerk to make one tired.”

“Dahl?” he asked when they stood to head to bed. It was now or never. Perhaps it was the drink emboldening him. Maybe he was just more comfortable around her. 

“What?”

“I… I… uhm… ah,” he stammered. _Nope, still a nervous, twittering, fool. Man up, Erik._ He reached for her hand and forced himself to look at her. “Do you… do you think maybe… ah, you… well, there are a lot of men who seem… to like you and they are… bigger and more—”

“Erik, slow down. What are you trying to tell me?”

“Right,” he said, nodding and taking a deep breath, pushing away the flutters in his stomach to no avail. “I may not be the biggest or strongest of men, but I have a… growing affection for you. If… if you aren’t interested, that’s okay. But I… I would…” He drew a deep breath and took the plunge. “I would like to kiss you.”

_Gods. Fucking adorable._ She wasn’t used to men being so gentlemanly. His stammering, nervousness and question made him endearing to her. Any other time, she would hold no interest in men like Erik, but it suited him. Then he just wanted a kiss. All the others wanted to go straight to fucking. Men may have been interested in her, but it wasn’t for anything other than a romp in the bed. That’s what Erik didn’t understand. Men didn’t want her for more than that, not that she allowed it, anyway. Dahlia kept men at arm’s length, not wanting to get attached due to her own issues.

Should she allow him the kiss? She knew well enough what it would mean if she did. He would take it as a sign and want more from her. Could she give him what he wanted? Did she want that? Maybe if she tested the waters out with him, and it didn’t work, then she could stop it, but then that would break his heart, as tender as it was. Dahlia was torn. She liked him too and wanted to give in, but she was afraid of what it would mean. 

“Erik…”

He pulled away, sensing the rejection, and nodded, unable to hide the flush on his face. “I… yeah, no… it’s okay. I understand—”

“No, you don’t. Sit down, please. I guess now’s as good a time as any to tell you.”

Erik sat back in his chair by the fire and chugged the rest of his brandy, choking on its harshness as it went down, feeling the burn as if he could wash away his embarrassment. He wasn’t able to look at her, so he stared at the fire, bracing for the rejection. 

“Ever since my mother died, I haven’t been right in the head and heart. It’s more than that. I… my father and I aren’t on good terms either for reasons I don’t want to get into right now—”

He looked up at her as she too stared into the fire, sadness on her face coupled with discomfort. It was clear she wasn’t used to talking about whatever she was going to say. “It’s okay, Dahl. I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have asked. I…”

“Shut up, Erik. I’m sorry, but please let me finish before I can’t.”

“Right, sorry.”

“And stop being sorry all the time. Anyway, after mom died and with father issues, I… I pushed away love and relationships. I thought he loved her for all those years. Maybe he did, but… I was so angry at my father and missed my mother so much, I just wanted to drown my pain in men and drink. I don’t want to go into the details, just know that… I’m not sure I’m… worthy of you Erik. And I don’t know if I can give you what you want or need. But know this. You are handsome and better than any man I have ever met. You are more man than any of the others, so don’t you ever think less of yourself like that… Ever! Is that understood?”

Erik stood and kneeled before Dahlia, grabbing her hand, sensing a ray of hope. “How can you say that? How can you say you’re not worthy? You are smart, talented, strong, beautiful, and...”

Dahlia didn’t know what to say. His earnestness and words were washing away her doubts and insecurities, though he had insecurities of his own. Perhaps they were well-matched after all. She was still afraid she was going to break his heart. 

“Uhm, Dahl…” Erik couldn’t finish. She clearly had fears. He had some of his own, but all he knew was he wanted to kiss her. After what happened that night, he realized how much he was falling for her when he defended her without a thought. His hand reached up to touch her face where the man hit her, though she was healed. A thumb brushed against her cheek. 

Why did something so simple as a kiss or a touch torment her so? Dahlia could feel the tears well up. It wasn’t really Erik or his interest in her. It was her issues thanks to her damned father and the death of her mother. If she gave into him, which she wants, she would have to face her issues and not have any escapisms from the pain. As Erik touched her face with such gentleness and affection, she realized perhaps having someone close to her could help her deal with those pains, especially someone like Erik who was full of empathy and understanding. He too lost someone close to him.

It was the welling of tears that told him he wasn’t the problem, but she was still struggling. “Hey. It’s alright, Dahl. I… I didn’t mean to get you upset. I know you’re still in pain. It’s fine… really. I understand.”

She wiped at an eye and scoffed, but more at herself. “Why do you have to be so damned wonderful, Erik?”

“That’s a bad thing, I take it?” he asked in such a way that conveyed teasing.

She looked at him and smiled. “No, it’s not.” 

Dahlia stood from her chair and pulled him up so that they were close and facing each other. They stared for a moment, both filled with nervousness and uncertainty; mostly it was her. She reached up to his face and with two hands pulled him down to her. 

Erik groaned into her mouth. He didn’t mean to but was unable to control it with the relief and pleasure that filled him. He wrapped his arms about her, pulling her in tight as their kiss deepened, tongues wrapping around each other. All those flutters in his stomach were at painful proportions, but it was a good sort of pain. It wasn’t one of nerves, but excitement. Her lips were so soft and full that he could kiss them forever.

He wasn’t about to treat her like the others no matter how much he wanted her, so he pulled away with reluctance. It was late anyway. Their foreheads touched as he tucked hair behind her ear, both of them smiling. “Goodnight, Dahl,” he whispered and kissed her lips once more.

“Goodnight, Erik.”

Things couldn’t have gone better had he tried, and he did, but only with a nudge. Sanguine didn’t send the man to disrupt the evening at the Winking Skeever, but the timing was perfect until the man dared to hit his little girl. He nearly smote the man with fire right then before Erik stepped in to save the day, watching the young man protect his daughter. Yes, he chose well. The perfect gentleman, so full of honor.

He watched over them when they reached home. The boy wanted her, but he was floundering. A little nudge gave the young man just enough courage to ask Dahlia for a kiss. But to see his daughter still heartbroken over her mother and it crushed him that she was still angry with him. He wanted to reach out to her, but instead, Erik did, comforting her, lifting her up. Then the kiss. Sanguine danced and danced that it finally happened. To see the smile on his daughter’s face was exactly what he wanted to see. 

Now that those two were on their way to love, Sanguine had someone to visit, namely the brute who hit his daughter. Just because Erik knocked him out didn’t mean he would not go unpunished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment and let us know what you think.
> 
> Next: Closeness.


	10. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Dahlia spend some time getting to know each other as more than just adventurers. When they get stranded in a snow storm, they discover other things about each other. Sanguine gets in trouble with Dibella for attempting to 'nudge' Erik and Dahlia some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content

“I’m at the point in believing that if you wore a crate, it would look fantastic on you,” Erik said, as Dahlia modeled her new armor for him. It was a light leather armor but had iron plates sewn in for extra protection. Her previous armor was more for aesthetics and revealing, but this one looked just as good on her. Beirand, the blacksmith, was a master.

“Oh stop,” she giggled, but she couldn’t help but blush. “I _feel_ like a crate in this. It’s stiff and my breasts are smashed in it.”

Erik sensed his face flush, thinking about her breasts, but pushed it aside before he embarrassed himself with a hard-on. “You definitely don’t look like a crate. We just need to oil the leather often, and it will loosen up for you. For now, you are more protected, and that makes me feel better.”

Despite their first kiss, and there had been others, Erik was still reluctant to just kiss her whenever he wanted to, which was all the time. He wished he was able to push back his shyness and insecurities. What he wouldn’t give to be confident all the time, like those other men. At least she did it for him when her lips reached up and kissed the tip of his nose, then down to his lips. Yes, he could kiss her all day.

After she removed her armor, she threw on a dress, and both of them left to walk around town to shop for a gift for Erik’s father. It was a warm and bright day—a kind of day that made one positive about the future. Erik had one of those moments, grabbing her hand to hold as they walked through town. He would steal glances at her as they strolled about, her red hair shimmering in the light of Mundus. His chest swelled to have such a woman as Dahlia holding his hand for the world to see. Not only was there growing affection between them both, but they were partners in a grand adventure. Life couldn’t be better.

When Dahlia looked up at Erik, he blushed that she caught him staring, but she gave him a bright smile. As she looked back on things, she realized she handled things poorly regarding the death of her mother and dealing with Sanguine. She still didn’t forgive him, but drowning out her pain through sex and drink wasn’t the way to go either. Dahlia understood it was wrong, but she didn’t care at the time. Meeting someone like Erik proved there were good men in the world and that she deserved someone like him.

“There,” she said, pointing at a small building. “That was where my mother sold her soaps. I thought it would hurt more to see it. I guess I’m getting better.” Dahlia felt the tight squeeze on her hand as Erik acknowledged what she was saying. “Maybe one day,” she whispered, getting a little nostalgic for happier times.

Dahlia took Erik to Bits and Pieces, a little curio shop, and one of her favorites. The owner, Sayma, was the wife of the blacksmith. She always carried the most interesting items. Erik ended up purchasing a cutlery set for his father, who needed some new knives for cooking. When they finished, they sent the gift with a letter to Mralki in Rorikstead by courier.

After a wonderful day of exploring the town, Dahlia took Erik to visit the Blue Palace. It wasn’t possible to go up to the throne room, but they were able to look around on the first floor. It was rich in rugs, tapestries, and a mural filled the domed ceiling. He was in awe of the palace, having been nowhere beyond Whiterun. 

That evening, Erik and Dahlia returned to her home and worked together in the kitchen to make dinner. It had been a while since she cooked anything, but her mother taught her and it all came back. They worked as much as a team as they did exploring ruins, chopping vegetables and meat, falling into a routine. Then Erik made the bread. 

Dahlia sipped on some wine, watching him knead the dough, his face covered in flour. His fingers were strong and his forearms strained with muscle as he shaped the bread. Since when did she find his forearms sexy? Erik using a sword and shield made them strong. She imagined his powerful hands and arms exploring her body, stretching out her legs… _fuck._ Despite the entire domestic scene, there was something sexy about watching him make bread, and she told him as much.

“Why do you look so sexy making bread, Erik?” she asked, laughing at his face as he flushed a deep shade of red.

“I don’t recall anyone saying domesticity was sexy,” he quipped away his embarrassment.

“That’s because they never watched you knead dough before.”

His face burned even hotter. No one ever called him sexy before. Not knowing what to say to that, he dabbed a finger in the pile of flour on the counter and touched her nose with it. “There, now you look like me.”

Instead of laughing, Dahlia put her drink down and slinked over to Erik, forcing herself between him and the counter. She reached to his face and brushed away some flour off his cheeks, then pressed her lips to each one. Her mouth then reached his nose, moving down to his mouth. He groaned and wrapped his floured hands around her as their kiss deepened. 

Erik continued to flush, especially as he hardened between his legs when he felt her breasts press up against him. He knew she was aware of it, uncertain how she would take it, but she didn’t pull away or make fun of him. Gods, he wanted to make love to her, but more insecurities stopped him. He had sex before, but he also wasn’t the most proficient at it, worried about disappointing her. It wasn’t just that, but he wanted their first time to be memorable. He didn’t want a quick romp in the stable as he was used to.

“I should probably finish the bread,” he whispered when he pulled away. It was a weak excuse, but it wasn’t the right time despite how much he wanted her.

A flash of disappointment crossed her face, but it was fleeting when she smiled and stepped away. 

“Tell me a story,” Dahlia asked after dinner. They were curled up with each other in front of the fire on a plush fur rug. Erik wrapped his arm around her as she leaned her head into his shoulder. It was so wholesome and yet strange to her, but she enjoyed it. There was something comforting, having a man to snuggle with by the fire. It was so different from the other men she spent time with. Erik always gave her his undivided attention in all things, as if she were the center of his world. At least he made her feel that way. They had this sort of connection that Dahlia struggled to describe. 

“A story? Hmm… let me think. Do you want to hear a fictional story or something about me?”

“Is there anything about you I haven’t heard already, Mr. I’m Going to Tell You My Life Story?” she teased.

Erik laughed and pulled her in for a squeeze. “Yes, my father likes to complain about how much I talk, but the customers enjoy it. I like to think it makes them welcomed. I have other stories about me.”

“Then I want to know more about you.”

“Okay then. Well, my mother was an adventurer too? Another thing my father likes to complain about. I have my mother’s desire to see the world and it gives him heart palpitations. He just worries about me and grew overprotective since Mother died. I can’t fault him for that, but he can’t hold me forever. So, my mother met my father on one of her travels and, according to the story, they fell instantly in love. My mother gave up everything and they married. I often wondered if she was sad that she gave up so much.”

“I can understand that,” Dahlia said, looking up at his thoughtful face, the mop of red hair spilling in his eyes. 

“My mother was always full of love and smiles, but there were times I remember, catching sadness in her eyes when she thought I didn’t notice. I often wondered if I caused her such sadness. How could she explore the world with a child attached to her hip.” Erik always felt the guilt in the back of his mind. He knew it wasn’t realistic to blame himself. He couldn’t help being born, but he knew that a child kept her from doing what she loved. 

Dahlia rubbed his back as he gave her a small smile. “I am sure she never regretted it. How could she with a son like you?”

“You are kind to say, Dahl. I understand she loved me and I loved her. That was never in doubt, but I hope… I don’t know. I hope she wasn’t too disappointed that her life changed so much.”

“How would you feel if it were you?”

Erik stared into the fire, thinking about Dahlia’s question. Yes, if he fell in love and had a child, he would be happy, even if he had to give up his adventuring. He just hoped that he could see as much as possible before that time. That simple question washed away his guilt. “Thank you for that.”

“For what?”

“For making me see things through her eyes. I always just assumed. Yes, I would have been happy too,” he explained, kissing her head.

“How about you, Dahl? Any good stories?”

She had a few, but most involved her father. _Fucking Sanguine_. The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth, but as she thought about Erik’s story and what his mother gave up for love and a child, she wondered. Sanguine made a choice and stayed with her mother for over twenty years. He didn’t have to. That seemed unheard of with Daedric Princes. Her anger made her refuse to see the facts. Why would he spend all that time married to her mother if it was a joke? Wasn’t Sanguine always kind to her, teaching her to use magic? Didn’t he show love towards her? He did. She spent her entire life loving her father. The knowledge didn’t wash away the anger that he lied about who he was the entire time, that he didn’t trust his family enough to still love him. Then he revealed himself to her mother on her deathbed. How could he do that to her?

“Dahl…?” 

She must have been quiet for too long, lost in thought. “Sorry, I was just…”

“Thinking about your father?”

“Yeah.”

Erik reached for her chin and pulled her face towards his. He brushed his lips to hers, so delicate, almost chaste. “We don’t have to talk. I’m more than content to sit by the fire holding you,” he said when he pulled away.

Why did his words turn her to mush? Men never talked to her the way Erik did. But whose fault was that? It was hers. She chose men to sleep with, and never for their conversation. What had she missed out in the past year? This was what she really wanted. She drowned out her pain instead of finding someone to share it with—someone who listened and talked. Dahlia still wasn’t ready to talk about Sanguine, unsure how Erik would take it, but she offered him a tidbit.

“It’s okay. I do have a story. There was one time when I was little. I couldn’t have been more than five or six Winters. My mother walked into my room as I was playing with Drem, who was wearing one of my mother’s dresses. We were having a tea party…”

“Now that I can see,” Erik laughed.

Dahlia laughed right along with him, remembering the story. “I remember my mother’s face. She walked in and screamed. Who could blame her? Dremora look quite terrifying and they are dangerous. But it was my father who didn’t react at all.” She remembered, looking back, how unaffected he was. Now that she knew who he really was, she understood why. “He… he didn’t seem afraid at all. My father explained to my mother that I was a powerful mage and he would help guide me to stabilize my magic. Then he also told her that the Dremora was there to protect me. That helped calm my mother down. He… he taught me all I know… as any father might. Dammit! Damn him!” she yelled, brushing away a sudden flood of tears.

“Hey, it’s okay, Dahl…”

“No, it’s not. I loved him! He… he’s a fucking liar!”

Erik pulled her into a hug when she tried to pull away, but she settled back down. “Do you want to tell me what happened that upsets you so much?”

“No, I don’t. I’m… not ready for that.”

Once she calmed down enough, they both headed to bed. Tomorrow would be an early day as they would make their way to the Rift and towards the next ruins.

Sanguine paced in anguish. He observed Dahlia and Erik to see how their relationship was coming along. Under normal circumstances, and if they were anyone else, he would have nudged them into the bedroom for sex by now. But that wasn’t what he wanted for his daughter. She did that fine all on her own. It pleased him he chose the boy wisely. Erik was careful with her, gentle. He didn’t force himself on her, respecting her. It was exactly what his princess needed.

But hearing his daughter’s story killed him. It was one he understood well, but to listen to how upset and angry she was towards him bothered him more than he would ever admit. She began her story about him with warmth, but she turned hard, then wept. He was the one who needed to be there to comfort her. To tell her how sorry he was. Sanguine had to find a way back into her life.

Erik and Dahlia made it as far as the mountains south of Morthal before they had to make camp. It wasn’t evening yet, but the storm came out of nowhere, though it wasn’t uncommon this high up. Erik quickly set up the tent, blanketed the horses under a thick tree, and crawled inside the tent where Dahlia was waiting. They couldn’t start a fire with the strong winds. 

“Leave… it… to the darned weather… to… stop us,” Erik complained, shivering. His mop of hair fell in his face, water dripping down his neck from melting snow. Even though both of them tolerated the cold as Nords, it still could penetrate the bones. 

“Come here,” she said, pulling him next to her. Then she cast a light flame cloak to blanket them. It was a spell she learned at the college, but she practiced a more gentle form for times like this without setting everything on fire. The benefit, besides keeping them warm, was that it expelled a minimal amount of Magicka, so she could maintain it for longer periods without draining herself.

“Oh, I had no idea you could do that. That’s… nice,” he moaned in pleasure.

“I only do it for times like this. While it doesn’t take tons of energy to do, it’s still draining. Here, have some tea.” Dahlia handed him a steaming mug of hot tea.

Erik took it and blew on it and took a small sip of the fiery liquid. “Let me guess… Drem?”

“He comes in handy now and again.”

“That he does. Oh, that is so much better. Thank you. See, we make such a great team, Dahl.”

“True, but I’m the better teammate. Don’t you forget it,” she quipped.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he chuckled.

After they finished their tea and had a bite to eat, they snuggled in for the evening to keep warm. 

“I won’t be able to maintain the spell if I sleep, so I need to stay awake to keep us warm. I also have extra potions to restore whatever I need,” she said.

“Then I will stay awake with you.”

“There’s no point in both of us having no sleep. Rest. I will make up for it later.”

“Nonsense. I will stay up with you. I can handle it.”

“Well, I’m not your mother. Stay awake then, but if you fall asleep, don’t be guilty about it.”

Though they were holding each other, Dahlia had to sit up to prevent herself from dozing off. Maybe Erik would be willing to do a little lovemaking to help. He always seemed reluctant to do more than to kiss. She hoped it was because he wanted to be a gentleman and not because he didn’t want to. He was a red-blooded man. Surely he wanted sex like the rest of them. 

“I an idea to kill some time,” she said, leaning towards him, her smile coy. They were close enough to kiss, but neither made a move.

Erik gulped, sensing his face flush, as always. He knew exactly what she meant, uncertainty and insecurities clouding him. He wanted it to be special, but already he was growing hard at the thought. What did it matter where they did it? It could be special anywhere. “Uhm, oh? You… uh, have… mmm, something in ah mind?” _Idiot!_ Erik wished he didn’t get so flustered around her. He was always blushing, which made him even more insecure—less like a man. It often made him wonder what she saw in him. 

“You’re so cute when you get all flustered,” she giggled.

“Cute?” he groaned. “I don’t want to be cute, Dahl.”

“Well, you are, so get over it. It’s one of the things I like about you.”

“I don’t understand why—”

“Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind.”

Erik didn’t have to be told twice as he plunged his lips to hers. What was usually tender and soft, turned heated, and rushed. He took the chance and moved his roaming hand toward a full breast. It was hard underneath all that armor, and he wished he could strip it from her body. This was not how he imagined touching her breast, wanting to touch the fullness of it.

“I really don’t want to get naked in this weather, but I have an idea,” she said as she reached for his breeches, unbuckling his belt.

“Dahl, you don’t have to…” he said, grabbing her hand. He wanted to make love to her, not have her get him off if that was what she was going to do.

“Enjoy the moment, Erik. I want to.”

“I… I want our time to be… special, I guess,” he said, not letting her hand go.

“We don’t have to do anything at all. It’s fine if you want to wait. I want it special too. Trust me, I am tired of my old ways. But that doesn’t stop me from wanting you. You can please me in return. It doesn’t have to be all about you.”

Please her in return? _Oh, gods_. He never pleased a woman with a simple touch before. It was always with just sex. He had an idea of what to do, but he didn’t know exactly. His lack of confidence had him balking, but Dahlia persisted and melted away his fears with her tongue in his mouth, a hand sliding between his legs. That simple touch had him nearly bursting through his breeches. After her nibbles and kisses, before he was aware of it, his cock was in her hand as she stroked him. The heat and stomach flutters built, and he knew it wouldn’t take much to make him come. 

For a man who was so insecure about his manhood, he had a gorgeous cock. It was thick and long, but not so much that it would hurt. The heat radiated from and his skin was soft. She couldn’t wait for the day he was inside her.

Erik’s hands fisted the back of her hair, foreheads pressed together as she pumped him. His breathing hitched as the heat spread between his legs, sensing the pressure build with each stroke. In moments, he came like an exploding volcano as she caught his seed in her hands. It wasn’t the same as making love to her, but she was good at it. Erik panted for a moment, regaining his breath and equilibrium as his heart rate settled down. She kissed him once more, then the air in the tent grew cold as she stepped out for a moment to clean her hands off in the snow. When she returned, it was warm once more.

It was his turn to please her and he wanted to do it more than anything, but he was nervous he was going to blow it, or be terrible at it. Then his pride got in the way by not asking her how he should go about it. At least he had some semblance of an idea.

After some more kissing, he unbuckled her jacket. The very first thing he wanted to do was hold one of her breasts, stroke it, kiss it. It was all he could think about at the moment. With some struggling, she helped him along. Dahlia still had a tunic to contend with, but he simply untied it and pulled out one of her breasts for him. It was as full and plump as he remembered it from that day she was sleeping in his room and kicked off the covers. It seemed so long ago now. 

Erik grazed a thumb across her hardened nipple, enjoying the catch of her breath at his touch. He did that. He caused that reaction from his simple touch. It was the same thing she did to him. “Beautiful,” he murmured.

Dahlia didn’t expect Erik to rush things, but she didn’t expect him to be so tentative either. She had to remember that she was probably more experienced in such things and to be patient. She doubted Erik had many opportunities for sexual exploration in such a small town as Rorikstead. Despite his tentativeness, he seemed eager enough. At least he had an idea what to do with a breast as he bent down and took one in his mouth. He sucked, kissed, licked, and nibbled on her nipple, sending warmth and shivers through her body at the same time. The wetness built between her legs, readying her body for sex that wasn’t to come.

Before he withdrew, just in case, she unbuckled her breeches, opening herself up to him. He watched her in rapt attention as she pulled her pants down, exposing herself. Yes, he wanted to touch it, lick it. But she grabbed his hand and placed it on her mound—a bold invitation. His fingers explored her core, feeling the warmth and thick wetness as his face grew hot in pleasure. She moaned for him—he did that to her too, emboldening him. 

It didn’t surprise her Erik didn’t know where to touch exactly to get her to come, so she gently guided his hand towards her clit, moving his fingers around the nub, giving him extra moans to show where his fingers needed to be and what to do. 

Erik took her hints, grateful for them, and focused there. The few women he had been with never showed him anything. Dahlia had no problems guiding him, seemingly uncaring that he was inexperienced. This also helped him get over his insecurities and push himself to please her. As he rubbed her sensitive spot, his other hand got busy, thrusting in and out of her. His face was stone in concentration as he focused on giving her what she wanted, what he wanted. His attention drew to her as she leaned back on her hands, head thrown back, moaning with her breasts hanging out. The site left him hard again. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. 

Then it happened. She exploded around his fingers, pumping in her as she pulsed, crying out. He also did that to her. He pleased her, and she liked it. His pride swelled, if not his ego a little. 

“Oh, yes! That was just what I needed!” she cried out.

Erik gave her a nervous laugh, yet proud of himself. His hand was wet with her juices as he brought them, licking his fingers. He did it without even thinking about it. “You taste good,” he whispered.

“Now that was hot, Erik! Why did I find that so sexy?”

“You liked that? Me tasting you?”

“Definitely.”

He gave her a shy smile, pleased he could get that sort of reaction out of her. It wasn’t what he expected when they first became sexual, but he liked it and he would never forget it.

“Dahl?” he asked as she buckled her pants and jacket back up, pulling her fur cloak close around her. 

“Yes?” she asked, giving him a broad smile and a peck on his nose.

“Well, you may not have noticed… ah, you probably did… maybe. I don’t know, but…”

“Erik,” she giggled, saying his name to get him back on track.

“Right, sorry. Uhm, you may have noticed I’m not the most… experienced when it comes to…”

“Sex?”

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Erik. You really need to stop being sorry for everything. There is nothing to apologize for. We all started out not knowing anything about sex,” she said, brushing away his worries with a wave of her hand. He may be inexperienced, but he cared more about her pleasure than most men. That was good enough for her. He would learn.

There was that damned fire to his face again. Why did he have to blush so much? “Will you, ah, show me? I want to do right by you, Dahl. I…” _Stop being such a fool around her!_

“Of course, I will show you. But you have to show me too.”

“You seem to know everything already,” he said with a nervous laugh.

“I don’t know everything, and everyone is different. So, you need to tell me what you want too. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

They set their vow in stone with another kiss as they held each other, trying to stay awake the rest of the night to not freeze.

As soon as there were mentions of sexual hints, Sanguine gave them privacy. He wanted his daughter’s happiness, but he didn’t need to see _that_ much. Never one to be squeamish about sex, he shuddered at the thought. It was his daughter, after all. But he fretted about her pleasure too. Sanguine was all about pleasure. That was his job—his lifeblood. He knew Erik was inexperienced. All it would take was a little spell to get the young man to be a master at sex.

Before Sanguine could cast his spell, he felt a pulling sensation that prevented him from doing so. When he looked around to find the culprit, Dibella was right next to him with a scolding stare. 

“No, you don’t. Don’t you dare, Sanguine,” she said.

“What? It’s just a gentle nudge.”

“No, that is not a gentle nudge. Leave them alone... now. They are doing just fine on their own. I knew what they were about to do and sensed your arrival. I will say it again—leave them alone.”

Sanguine folded his arms and stomped his foot like a petulant child in front of a scolding mother.

“Sanguine, I mean it. Dahlia and Erik need to experience each other on their own terms. They have to get to know each other at their best and their worst if you want them to love each other in the most honest way. This is what you want for your daughter, is it not?”

“Yeeessss,” he pouted.

“Good. Leave them alone. If you push too much, you’re going to ruin their chances.”

“Fine!” he said and vanished back to his realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments welcome and appreciated.


	11. Truths Laid Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia finally confronts her father, Sanguine as they hash out issues, hoping to reconcile. She also admits to Erik who she really is.

Erik stirred awake as the morning light streamed inside the tent. As the sleep cleared from his brain, it was replaced with guilt. He fell asleep, leaving Dahlia to stay awake in silence to keep them warm. When he saw her, she looked exhausted, but she gave him a small smile. 

“Oh, gods, Dahl… I’m so sorry. It was so warm and I—”

Dahlia waved her hand in dismissal. “There was no point in both of us having a lack of sleep. I will make up for it later. I used up all my Magicka potions, though, so, we will have to stop somewhere on the way to get some more.”

“Morthal isn’t that far,” he suggested.

“Yeah, but it’s in the opposite direction. No, I can wait until we reach Whiterun.”

Erik stretched his bones and muscles awake and pulled Dahlia into a hug, kissing her. “Tell you what. You ride with me today and sleep. I will hold you, so you won’t fall off.”

“Oh, that isn’t necessary.”

“I insist. Plus, it gives me an excuse to hold you. We can pull your horse from behind.”

She gave him a smile and nodded.

Erik built them a fire and pulled the horses close to warm up from the night before as they had a bite to eat before heading out. When they finished, he insisted on packing everything up, letting Dahlia rest. Then he loaded up one horse, so the other could carry the burden of two people. The day was bright and the air crisp. The snow at least wasn’t too deep, so it wouldn’t hinder their travels. 

They had not even ridden a mile before Dahlia fell asleep. Whenever her head fell forward, he would adjust her to lean back into him. Erik smiled with thoughts about the night before. It wasn’t how he imagined anything sexual with her, but he enjoyed it. He thought about how lucky he was to find such a woman as if the fates had a hand in him finding and helping her that day. If he had not left Rorikstead for Whiterun looking for work, he would never have stumbled into that old woman who found Dahlia injured.

Erik struggled to figure out why such a woman as Dahlia would be interested in him. He was inexperienced in most things in life, including sex. He fumbled his words all the time and he blushed entirely too much. It emasculated him, at least in his own eyes. But he not only found someone wonderful and beautiful, but she was a fellow adventurer.

They rode towards Whiterun all the way until the early afternoon when Dahlia stirred awake. She must have been exhausted to sleep so long and Erik’s muscles were stiff, unable to shift and move that much as he held her. So they stopped and made a quick camp to warm up and eat something.

Erik winced when he stood, his back tweaking. Dahlia must have noticed as she cast a healing spell on him. “Gods, I will never be in pain with you around,” he laughed. “Thank you.”

“I’m handy for some things.”

“For a lot of things,” he said, waggling his brows. Then the blush grew. It wasn’t like him to use sexual innuendos. But he laughed along with Dahlia. At least she found humor in his words.

As they stood to leave, she grabbed him by his cloak and pulled him close, giving him a peck on the lips. “We are just going to have to see how  _ handy _ I am when we reach Whiterun tonight.”

More blushing, but his heart pounded and his stomach fluttered in excitement. His mind went wild with naughty thoughts, but he pushed them way back in his mind. He didn’t want to get hard right then and there. He laughed away the potential embarrassment, floundering for words. 

Dahlia found Erik so endearing, unlike any man she had ever been with. All his flusters and blushing drew him to her. There was something to be said about being with an experienced man, but there was something special about Erik. He was real and honest. He didn’t pretend to be someone he wasn’t. She thought the whole idea of being with a man in a more serious manner would make her uncomfortable, but it didn’t. Perhaps because it was Erik. She felt more like herself than she had since her mother’s death and father’s betrayal.

She also thought a lot about her father since talking to Erik about her issues and remembering all the good things he did for her. Perhaps it was time to finally talk to him.

The two adventurers made it to Whiterun in time for dinner. The Bannered Mare was crowded, but there was one table left. As they were eating, Dahlia pointed over to the Redguard couple kissing and holding hands. 

“See that couple over there?” she asked.

“Yeah, I was watching them. To be that in love must be wonderful.”

Dahlia looked at him and smiled. He was such a romantic. Perhaps she was too. “Well, that was, in part me. I was moody one night and those two were arguing. His wife missed him and left her frequently to tend to their farm alone while he rubbed elbows with the Jarl. He was so cold to her, Erik, when she was pleading, missing him. Just a little spell made him care. I’m glad to see it worked out for them.”

Erik looked at her wide-eyed. “You did that? I didn’t even know there were spells that could make someone fall in love. Are you… sure that’s wise?”

She was shocked at first. Dahlia thought she did a good thing, but perhaps Erik was right. Maybe she shouldn’t have meddled. “I’m… special in that regard. It’s a spell I learned only recently. I don’t know, perhaps you are right, but the wife was so distraught and her husband was horrible to her. I wanted to see her happy, was all.”

“Well, it looks like it worked out. They do seem happy,” he conceded. “So, can you do this spell to anyone… uhm, us?”

“If you think I did that to us, I’m hurt, Erik. I wouldn’t do that. I hope you like me for me and I for you… just as we are.”

Erik flustered and blushed, taking a long pull of his mead. “Sorry, you’re right. I… I just get insecure sometimes.”

Dahlia put a hand on his. “I noticed and I hope you can move past that. You’re a wonderful person, Erik. You’re handsome, kind, fun, and smart. I hope you remember that.”

He gave her a shy smile and nodded. 

Sanguine rolled his eyes at the boy. He knew Erik was inexperienced, but this insecurity thing was getting to be too much. The young man needed to man up for his daughter. The Daedric Prince cast a spell directed at the boy, but he held back. Perhaps if Erik abruptly changed to being more confident, she would notice. She seems to like him as he is. If she noticed, maybe she would think he had a hand in it. No, he had to hold back despite the itch to shape the couple as he wanted.

Disguised as an old man, Sanguine tucked in the shadows and watched them head to their own rooms. Sanguine forgot to buy out all the rooms to force them together. Next time. That was when he heard it. He sat up straight, listening.  _ Can it be? Yes! It’s her! It’s about time! _

Sanguine vanished and reappeared as himself in Dahlia’s room. She was brushing her long red hair out, not looking at him, but she knew he was there.

“You wanted to see me, my princess?”

“Don’t call me that. Yes. I suppose it’s time we talked.”

Sanguine rushed to her for an embrace, but she held out a hand to stop him. “Not so fast. I said I’m willing to talk. That does not mean I forgive you just yet. I’m… willing to hear you out.”

He sat on her bed, nodding with eager abandon. It was more than he expected. Finally, a chance to talk to her and not hide in the shadows. Erik was definitely good for her. “What do you want to know?”

Dahlia put her brush down and turned in her chair to face him. “Why? Why did you lie to us?”

“I hid myself,” he corrected.

Dahlia scoffed. “There is no difference. How did you really meet my mother? I was always told she never knew my father, that she didn’t know how she got pregnant. Did you trick her? Isn’t that your… thing?”

“No, I did not trick her, but I did first lay eyes on her in my realm. I did not bring her there, I assure you, but I was glad for it. I met your mother years ago before we were married. We were… together, and that was how you came to be. It happened in one of my realms. I assure you, she was the one who approached me. It may be hard to believe, but I don’t generally… bed mortals.” Sanguine decided to just tell her everything. “It was… Dibella’s doing—”

“Dibella! No! You lie! Just like always! Why would Dibella put you and my mother together? She is a god, not… you.” Dahlia stood, about to kick him out of her room before he stopped her.

“I am not lying and I will tell you why, daughter. It was for you. You were a gift from Dibella. Celia was hers and your mother wanted a child so much, so it was given.”

Dahlia sat down again, believing him for some reason. “But why you?”

Sanguine shrugged. “She wanted to see me in love. Dibella claims she and I are similar. Who knows what that wily minx intended. After your mother left without a trace, I spent almost three years looking for her. You were about two years old when I found your mother, after searching for a long time, and it was purely by accident. I… couldn’t just pop up and say, ‘hey, it’s your Sanguine finally come to sweep you off your feet!’ now could I?” 

“Maybe, but you could have eventually told the truth!” Dahlia spat.

“I could, but think about it, child. How would you and your mother take the truth? How could I know? Despite being a Daedric Prince, I don’t know all and see all. I know you don’t believe me, but I love you and loved your mother. She was unlike any… well, it hurt to lose her. I thought I had more time,” he said, standing and pacing now, not wanting to rehash his loss. “I didn’t want you all to hate me and kick me out. Is it strange for a Daedric Prince to love and care? Yes! I may push love and lust on others, but not for me! Oh, that Aedra whore thought it was the funniest thing!”

Dahlia could understand Dibella giving a child to her mother, but Sanguine? It seemed more a punishment than a reward. She supposed it didn’t matter in the end. Her mother loved her daughter. She was a wonderful mother. Her father was pacing, frustrated. He was a wonderful father, truth be told, or he was as she was growing up. 

“Why did you decide to reveal yourself to my mother on her deathbed? You kept yourself hidden… okay, I get that, but why? Why did you have to shock her like that?”

“Daughter… why would you think I would try to shock her on her deathbed? Do you find me that cruel?”

“I don’t know what you are. I know who you are and what you are capable of. How could I _ not _ think such things?” she asked, angry again.

Sanguine sat down again for being forced to talk about Celia’s death over again. He wanted to forget, but he never forgot anything. It would always linger. “She asked me to. Celia saw me as she was dying. Saw me for who I am. She… she didn’t care, Dahlia. She remembered what happened to us when we met and remembered me, asking to see me just as I am. I could never deny your mother anything.”

“Oh…” was all she could say, looking at her hands fisted in her lap. Then the tears came. “I’m sorry I—”

With a flick of his hand, he switched to commoner clothes instead of his Daedric armor and rushed to his daughter and pulled her up to him. “No, don’t. I’m sorry. You are right, I should have been honest, but I was a coward and selfish. I didn’t want to lose you and Celia.”

Dahlia gripped him, resting her head on his chest, and wept.

“You are my girl. I know it’s hard to believe our kind can love, but I love you. How could I not when you are a part of me?” he added.

She nudged him away, wiping her tears, smiling up at him. “I… have a date and I have to get ready. But I… I would like to work things out with you and see if we can be a family again, if… if that’s what you want.”

“I want that more than anything. A date, huh? Anyone I should be worried about?” Sanguine winced on the inside. He was being honest with her, then lied again. There was no way she could know about his meddling, especially now as they finally reunited.

“He’s wonderful.”

Sanguine kissed the top of her head. “Then I will get out of your hair. Summon me, if you need anything.”

“I will.”

Sanguine returned downstairs in the tavern once more as an old man. He should probably return to his realms, but Dahlia held most of his attention. He smiled into his wine, happy with the outcome. After waiting so long, he and his daughter were on speaking terms once more. 

The old woman came up and pecked him on the cheek, and sat down. “Well done, my dear.”

“I should have known you would show up. And you call me meddlesome,” he said as he watched the Redguard couple kiss at their table, knowing it was his daughter’s handiwork. He was so proud.

“Only when it comes to you, my dear Sanguine. I see you have repaired things with our girl.”

It was hard to be mad at the woman on a night like tonight. He gave her a big toothy grin and nodded. “Yep. Dahlia and I are on talking terms again.”

“Well done! Now, do be sure not to mess it up, like with… I don’t know, meddling in her life as you have been? Just leave her alone and be her father.”

“You know, for an Aedra who doesn’t get ‘involved,’ you sure are busy ‘involving’ yourself in my life.”

“I’m just here making sure you don’t mess things up with our girl. So, you will stay out of her business?”

“Yes,  _ mother _ …” he grumped. No. That Aedra could ruin the best evening.

“Good boy,” she teased, patting his bald head, and left the tavern.

Dahlia knocked on Erik’s door and walked into his room when he opened the door. “You look… beautiful,” he said.

“My hair must have looked like a Skeever’s nest because all I did was brush it,” she laughed.

“Oh, I didn’t mean—”

“I’m teasing you, Erik.”

Erik laughed along with her, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. That and a bit flustered about what they were about to do. He couldn’t help but feel nervous, if not a little inadequate.

“I think it’s time to come clean to you,” she said as she sat on his bed. 

That didn’t sound good, and not at all what he was expecting. “Okay. What’s on your mind?”   


“I… I need to tell you about my father… the truth. I know it seems strange coming out of the blue like this, but I just had a long talk with him in my room.”

“Your room? He’s here? Now?”

“Well, not anymore. He’s gone. But… Well, how do I say this? I don’t want to start our relationship off with a lie like my father did with my mother and me. You are probably going to freak out and not want anything to do with me—”

“I am sure you are wrong—”

“Please let me finish,” she said, standing and pacing the room, hoping Erik wasn’t going to freak out as she claimed.

“You know that little spell I cast on that Redguard couple? Or how I can summon a Dremora?”

“Yeah…”

“I got those abilities from my father. He’s… urg! How do I say this? My father isn’t like other fathers. He’s certainly not like yours.”

Erik furrowed his brows, watching Dahlia pace, wondering what she was trying to tell him. “Go on.”

“I’m… I’m half Daedra, Erik. My… my father is Sanguine. There. I said it!” she exclaimed and sat back down, wringing her hands, unable to see how Erik looked at her.

Instead, Erik burst out in a fit of laughter. “That’s a good one, Dahl. You had me going there.”

“I’m not joking, Erik. In fact, I can prove it, but… no, I don’t want him here right now. That was why I was so angry with my father. He… my mother was dying and he showed himself for who, what, he truly was. I walked in to find him as Sanguine. I was so angry that he lied to us about it for all those years, then to show himself as my mother was dying was too much. I was furious.”

“Oh… I… see. And you said you talked to him just now?”

Dahlia nodded. “Yes, I summoned him, deciding to give him a chance to explain himself. I thought about him a lot since you and I talked about him and how he supported me with my magic all those years. I found I missed him.”

“Wait, I… I’m struggling to believe a Daedric Prince can love, let alone be a parent.”

She barked out a laugh at the irony. “You and me both. It was another reason I was so angry. But it is what it is. I don’t get to choose my parents.”

“I suppose we don’t. I… I’m not sure how I feel about this, Dahl. I have to admit. It’s… strange. Sanguine… I mean, he’s… not moral at all.” Erik had thoughts of marrying Dahlia, having a family, and grandpa Sanguine coming to visit. The whole idea was surreal, to say the least.

“Trust me. It’s just as strange for me. Do you… do you think you can deal with it?” she asked, knowing her eyes were pleading—imploring.

Yes, Erik liked her too much. He wasn’t about to leave her over this, as strange as it was. He walked over to her and lifted her off the bed, pulling her into an embrace. “I’m not going to lie. This is… strange, and I’m not sure I trust him, but I trust you. I don’t want to stop seeing you or stop going on adventures without you. He’s not going to… do weird things to us, is he?”

“He better not! That would be unforgivable,” she assured him.

“So, if I kiss you here,” he said as he pressed his lips to hers. “That is just me doing it, right?” Erik wasn’t testing her, he was teasing her. He wanted to bring her back to just them.

“I don’t know. You may have to try again... just to be sure,” she said, playing along.

“Just to be sure.”

Their kiss deepened as hands roamed over arms, neck, back, ass. Erik gently nudged her back and took his time loosening her dress. He dreamt of this moment, wanting to explore every inch of her. The last time was different. While it was special to him and one he would never forget, this time they got to enjoy each other to their fullest. He pushed aside worries he wouldn’t be good enough to pleasure her, and trusted she would guide him in all her desires.

He used his instincts and how he felt about Dahlia as he slipped off the dress from her shoulders, caressing and kissing the soft skin. His lips explored her neck and throat, smiling when he felt the goosebumps rise on her skin. He did that to her. She tried to pull his tunic off, but he told her not yet. Slowly the dress slipped to expose her plump breasts. When he grazed a finger across her nipple, it hardened. He loved to watch how her skin reacted to him. 

Dahlia removed her dress, and he was surprised to see she had nothing on underneath. His heart thudded at the sight, hardening even more between his legs. She led him to the bed where she sat down and he kneeled in front of her, grasping a breast and wrapping his lips around the hardened nipple. “Tell me,” he said when he pulled away, looking up at her.

She promised to tell him all she wanted, but now she found herself blushing, which was so unlike her regarding sex. Erik was so eager and honest. She couldn’t deny him, so she told him through blushes and all. “I enjoy a tongue and mouth here,” she said, pointing between her legs. “The same way a man enjoys it.”

Erik nodded and pushed her onto her back, spreading her legs. Instead of diving right in, he wanted to kiss her flesh, pressing his lips along her inner thighs, fingers trailing on her stomach. He inhaled her skin, smelling the sweet musk of her arousal. It was intoxicating, and he loved the way she twirled her fingers through his hair. He tried to recall where she liked it from when he used his fingers, but it was different feeling hands versus tongue. He licked through her folds, hearing her hiss in pleasure, which told him he was on the right path. 

As he explored her with his tongue, she would gently guide him to where she wanted it, or move his head, thrust her hips. Eventually, he figured out where exactly she liked it, hearing her moan and squirm beneath his attentions. It was so small, but he maintained focus on it. The hardening and popping out as she came surprised him. Her hands fisted in his hair as her hips thrust in his mouth, crying out. Her sounds and reaction spurred him to dig deeper, wanting to give her as much pleasure as he could, but she pushed him away. 

“Oh… well… that was…,” she panted. For a man who didn’t know what he was doing, he certainly paid close attention to her reactions and words. It paid off.

Erik looked up at her with eagerness and hope. “Was it okay?” he asked.

“It was more than okay. It was wonderful.”

He smiled and sat up to lie on top of her, nibbling on her chin—happy as a clam. “I liked that. I like how you reacted to me.”

“Well, we need more reactions then,” she informed him as she pushed him up to remove all his clothes. “I want you inside me. Now.”

Erik didn’t have to be told twice. They adjusted, and he slowly plunged into her. He had to close his eyes and hold for a moment, worried he was going to come too fast. Chills ran across his skin at her delicate fingers trailing along his back. She felt so good, so warm. Slowly his thrusts began as he kissed her neck, then her lips. He could do this forever with her. As he rolled his hips in and out of her, he watched her, wanting to see every reaction from her. He didn’t want to just have sex with her. He wanted her to enjoy it too. 

As he moved faster and deeper, her eyes shut, and her lips parted. Erik brushed his face against hers and kissed her neck, then watched her again. She was so beautiful with her face in pleasure, red hair spilled out on the pillow. It was an image he never wanted to forget. Dahlia then wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in tight. Nails dug into him as he sped up, hitting her deeper. He had to be careful, not wanting to come yet, but it was building. The heat and pressure surrounded his cock and right before he came, he pulled out and exploded on her stomach. Erik was disappointed in himself for not making her come again. He knew he came too fast. 

“I’m sorry… I meant to hold out…”

“Stop,” she shushed him, pulling his face in for a kiss. “First, you already gave me pleasure, and it takes a while to build up again. Second, it’s not all about me. Did you enjoy it?”

“More than anything,” he breathed into her neck.

Dahlia wrapped her arms around this sweet, sweet man. “So did I.”

“You did?” Erik finally got the guts to look at her.

“Are you calling me a liar?”

He flushed and shook his head, “Ah, no…”

“I’m teasing you. It was wonderful and I hope we do it more.”

“I hope so too.”

Dahlia gave him another kiss, then held him close. “I know we rented two rooms, but can I stay here? I would very much like to snuggle tonight.”

“I would love that.”

As she nuzzled into him, she reflected at the odd change of events. She wasn’t one to snuggle or stay the night unless she passed out from too much drink. This was the first time in a while she had sex and not been drunk. No, they didn’t have sex. They made love. That was what it was supposed to be like. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always welcome and appreciated.
> 
> New: Dear old dad to the rescue.


	12. If It Weren't for Sanguine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dahlia and Erik make their way to the Rift, before they even reach the mountain pass, they run into trouble and realize how inexperienced they really are. Good thing they have Sanguine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small bit of NSFW content in the beginning.

Erik squirmed in the bed, his hard-on waking him up. No, it wasn’t just his hard-on. It was the warmth under the covers, and between his legs. He lifted the blankets to find Dahlia busy at work on his cock. The fire spread through his body and smoldered between his legs as soon as he saw her head bobbing up and down. _Dibella, have mercy_ , he thought. A minute later he was coming in her mouth, unable to stifle his groan. 

“Oh, gods… Dahlia!” he yelled out, slapping a hand on his mouth so the other patrons didn’t hear him as the fire spread to his face in embarrassment.

Dahlia smiled and climbed on top of him, kissing his chin and neck. “Now that’s the sort of reaction I enjoy. Good morning, by the way.”

Erik barked out a laugh, wrapping his arm around her. “Yes, it is, indeed, a good morning. There is no better way to wake up.”

“Mmm, if we didn’t have to travel, I would be up for staying in bed all day with you,” she said, nuzzling his neck.

Erik rolled over on his side and kissed her. “It wouldn’t be such a terrible life snuggled in with you forever… I mean… I don’t presume… ah. I wasn’t saying…” He scrambled out of bed, flushed and frustrated with his words, and the heat continued to spread through his face like a wildfire. He didn’t mean to say those things, implying they would be together forever. He would like that, but they were still getting to know one another. It was presumptuous of him.

Before he could get out of bed, she snagged his hand and pulled him back, giggling. “Erik, you get yourself so worked up sometimes. While it’s adorable, I know what you meant, and you said nothing wrong.”

“I’m so sorry I’m stupid with words sometimes, or I lose my ability to speak around you.”

Dahlia pecked his nose with her lips. “It’s one of the things I like about you. You’re real, Erik. You don’t pretend to be someone you’re not. That’s a good thing, so stop your fretting, or I’m going to punch you.”

“Have we worked up to the abuse phase of our relationship already?” he quipped, tickling her as she laughed and squirmed.

“Stop… stop! Please… I beg you!” 

“I like begging so much better than threats of pain,” he laughed.

Dahlia wiped away the tears from laughing. “I didn’t know there was such a phase.”

“Oh, yes. It’s when we start getting annoyed with each other. The next phase soon after is drawing swords!”

“Well, I certainly hope not. I’d rather spend my time making love to you.”

Erik blushed again, but he smiled and kissed her. “There are worse things. I would rather spend our time making love too.”

After they got dressed, they sat down to eat breakfast and have that Drem brought them. “I could get used to this,” Erik quipped.

“He’s handy, isn’t he?”

“Food, fetching, fighting… what’s not to love? Though his appearance takes some getting used to.”

It was mid-morning when they headed out of town on their way to Ivarstead. The ruins were nearby the town, and according to the map, they should be able to walk to it. Before they left town, they made sure they had plenty of potions, certain Geirmund’s Hall was as dangerous as the last ruins they explored.

They rode on past Riverwood until it got dark, making a stop in the woods by a stream near Helgen. It was a clear evening, and the air was unseasonably warm. Dahlia sat by the tent watching Erik busy himself with building a fire. 

Was it weird, or too soon, to think she was falling for him already? She was a woman who avoided love like the plague. But Erik was perfect for her. He was kind, patient, positive, fun, adventurous, and he cared about her needs in every way. Yes, he flustered a lot and had some insecurities, but she never trusted a person more. She was just being a stupid girl, but she enjoyed the butterflies in her stomach whenever he touched her, held her hand, or kissed her. Then the realization hit her that she had gone about her grieving and anger all wrong. She should have sought companionship sooner. It wasn’t about having someone take away her pain. No, it was about having someone to share it with, who understood it. Perhaps she would have moved on with her grief sooner if she chose the healthier path.

Then to think she could have a relationship with her father once more after everything also made her happy. The concerns about him still bothered her, but who wouldn’t feel that way? He was Sanguine, after all. But he was her father, whether or not she liked it. She couldn’t deny he was good to her all her life.

“Hello, Dahlia…” Erik said, waving a hand in front of her face.

“Huh?”

“I’ve been saying your name several times, but your thoughts seem to have taken over your mind.”

She blushed and smiled. “Sorry, I was thinking about things.”

“Good things, I hope.”

“Actually, yes. Wonderful things,” she said, grabbing his arm, and resting her head on his shoulder when he sat down next to her. 

“Good things about us?” he asked, kissing her head.

“Funny, you should ask. Yes, I was.”

“And…”

“And none of your business,” she laughed, the punch to his arm playful. “They are my thoughts.”

“Fine. Keep your secrets,” he said, laughing too.

Neither Erik nor Dahlia heard them come in the night as they slept. They didn’t hear the horses’ restless neighs and nervousness. There wasn’t enough time to grab his sword, or for Dahlia to cast her magic as the bandits yanked them out of the tent and tied them up. 

A female bandit was rifling through their bags, pulling out all their gold and gems they had not yet sold from their last adventure.

“Leave that alone!” Erik demanded.

“Or what? Not much you can do, little man, being bound and all,” the female bandit said, laughing at him. “Aren’t you a little young to be out here alone, boy, without your parents?”

Erik blushed in anger. Yes, he was young, but he hated that anyone still thought of him as a boy when he struggled so hard to prove otherwise. It was an insult to his ego, even from a stupid bandit.

“Leave him alone!” Dahlia yelled out, struggling through her bonds. “And leave our stuff fucking alone! Do you have any idea what we went through to get that?”

“I can imagine, but does it look like I care?” The female bandit gave a nod to the others as they hauled Dahlia and Erik away. 

When Dahlia looked back, she wept angry tears that they slaughtered their horses. “Why? Why did you have to kill them? They were innocent animals!”

“Shut the fuck up and move!”

Erik was struggling and fighting so much, they knocked him out, and two men dragged his body through the woods. Dahlia fought back the worry and tears, but remained silent, not wanting to get knocked out too. Why did the bandits have to kill the horses and take them? Why couldn’t they just steal from them and leave them be? 

The walk wasn’t long, but it was at least a mile walk to the bandit stronghold. It was a crumbling ruin of a tower, but it still protected the bandits. It had a good vantage point of the surrounding territory. Once inside, they dropped Erik unceremoniously to the ground and pulled him up against a post, and tied him up, his head rolling forward.

They shoved Dahlia to the ground and also tied her up across the other side of the room on another wooden pillar. Then they tied up her mouth, even though she had not uttered a word the entire time. They left her there as the bandits sat at a table and poured themselves mead, celebrating their good fortune. 

After Erik stirred awake, his head was pounding from being hit, but he shoved the pain away. He was too angry to feel much of anything and worried about Dahlia. If he only had more experience as a warrior. Had he trained more, he would have keener instincts. _But no, I’m still green_ , he thought with bitterness as he caught Dahlia looking at him, her eyes filled with worry. He looked away in shame but relieved she was okay. He saw the bandits nearby drinking and singing, then looked back at her, mouthing he was sorry.

Her eyes softened and shook her head, unable to say anything. It was just as well, not wanting to draw the attention of the bandits. Let them get drunk, pass out, then he would try to find a way to escape.

Not long after, the bandits stood wobbly from alcohol. Some left, meandering elsewhere in their hold, while a few came over and stared at Dahlia. Erik squirmed in frustration, angry at his impotence. He didn’t like how they were looking at her. They shouldn’t be staring at her at all, but he knew how drunk men got around women well enough working in his father’s tavern. Erik threw out men often for their lewd behavior.

“She’s got nice tits,” said one bandit.

“Yeah, but the boss said hands off.”

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

“She’s got spells, man. I for one don’t want to be burned to a crisp,” the other said.

“Fuck our leader. I just want to touch.”

“You better not lay one finger on her, asshole!” Erik yelled out, finding his voice, struggling through his bonds. He hated to swear, but they pissed him off.

All three bandits laughed at the young man. “Oh, you’re a tough guy, little man. I would love to see you try to stop us.”

More laughter had Erik flushing in embarrassment and anger. He was never so powerless in his life. He continued to yell out as the bandits shrugged, giving in to their lusts. With their armor left behind at their camp, Dahlia was only wearing a tunic and breeches. One of them bent down and pulled out her breast as she struggled, giving her nipple a pinch which resulted in a swift kick to his balls. The bandit rolled on the ground, howling as his friends laughed at his stupidity. They would not make the same mistake as one grabbed her flailing legs and the other cut away her tunic. The one who cut away her shirt, pulled his breeches down, waving his cock in her face, then stroked himself and the other struggled to remove her breeches. 

Dahlia did her best to fight the men off, but there was only so much she could do, tied up, her hands useless and unable to yell out, not that anyone would care or come to her rescue. She fought because there was nothing else to do, but they were going to rape her. There was no way out of it. Angry tears spilled down her face, hearing Erik yell and curse to no avail.

“Leave her alone! Fuck! Fuck!” Erik screamed as he watched the horrible scenario that was unfolding. They were going to hurt his girl. He had to get out, but his mind was blank in his anger. Then it hit him. Her father. If what she said was true about him being Sanguine, maybe he could call him—summon him somehow, but he had no idea. Did one just call out? Was there some sort of spell? Did he need an altar? With no other choice, Erik called out to Sanguine.

“Sanguine! Hear me! Your daughter needs help! Dahlia needs you! Please… Sanguine!” Erik yelled out before a bandit strode over and punched Eric in the face to silence him, then tied up his mouth. He almost blacked out, struggling to keep hold of his consciousness.

“That will be enough out of you. You’re going to get us in fucking trouble with our leader.”

Erik’s eyes watered as the bandits pulled off Dahlia’s breeches. It was too late. They were going to rape her. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” yelled the booming and angry voice.

Erik, startled, looked up to see the Daedric Prince standing there. “It worked,” he mumbled in awe through the cloth.

With a snap of his fingers, he flung the men on all sides of the room and completely naked. Anger filled Sanguine at seeing his daughter naked and sobbing. He closed his eyes, snapped his fingers, dressing and unbinding her.

“Daddy!” she cried out and ran to him, weeping.

But there was no time as the bandits attacked, naked and all. Another snap of his fingers and the men turned to dust. They didn’t stand a chance.

Dahlia embraced Sanguine, crying into him for her despair, anger, and timely rescue. 

“Shh, it’s okay now, my princess. Daddy is here,” he whispered, holding her and kissed her head. 

They both turned to frantic mumbling in the room to see Erik struggling. Dahlia ran to him, but Sanguine already had him unbound. 

The Daedric Prince reached out to grasp Erik’s hand, shaking it. “Thank you for summoning me. Who knows what else they would have done to both of you. So how in Oblivion did this happen? Especially you, Dahlia. You can summon Dremora!”

“I… they caught us by surprise as we were sleeping. We didn’t stand a chance,” she explained as she and Erik held each other.

“Fine, let’s get you both out of here,” he said. As Sanguine snapped his fingers, they were all outside of the bandit stronghold. With a wave of his hand, the entire hold burst into flames. “Fucking low-lives. Now, I’m all for having fun with abandon, but these people seek their pleasure through pain, torture, and death. That’s not my thing. Well, there’s a different sort of pain, but—”

“We get it, daddy.”

“You know, normally it would appall me at this sort of death just now, but I am so angry at what they tried to do with Dahl—what they did do,” Erik said, hands clenched, pacing. He was never so angry in his life, he almost burst with it. It was a burning type of fury. Nothing was more emasculating than being unable to save the woman you cared about. “I should have been more aware. I should have stayed up to keep watch to protect you!”

“Erik…”

His pace became more frantic, waving his arms about in frustration. Sanguine leaned against a tree, arms folded, enjoying the show, happy to see the boy had some backbone. Erik _should_ have been angry about what happened to his daughter.

“I mean, what kind of man does that make me when I am reveling in their death? You know what? I don’t care. They were going to hurt you, or worse. All I could do was sit there, squirming and mumble like a fool!” Erik rambled on.

“Erik, please calm down,” Dahlia implored.

“That’s it. From now on, I stand guard at night. I’m not letting anyone slip by next time. They will know how sharp my blade truly is and—”

“Erik!”

“What?! Oh… sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

Dahlia rubbed her hands along his shoulders, releasing a small calming spell on him. “Calm now. I know you are frustrated and angry. I am too, but it’s over. We won’t be caught off guard like that again.”

Erik stopped and took a deep and shuddering breath, calming down as they pressed foreheads. “I felt so helpless, but I can’t even imagine what you went through, Dahl.”

“I’m fine and tougher than I look.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“It may seem like you failed, but you helped save me by calling my father. Your quick thinking did that. Try not to be too hard on yourself, Erik,” she said, kissing his cheek.

He smiled at her, but the guilt coursed through him. If he had been more aware, had keener senses, none of this would have happened in the first place.

“Well, now that we got our feelings all sorted out, how about we take you back to camp?” Sanguine said. It pleased him his daughter was happy, but the Prince wasn’t a mush either. Well, there was that time with Celia, but never before or after. Except for that time when his daughter hugged him, forgiving him. Or when he called her daddy again. Fine, he was a mush, but only for her.

The camp was a disaster. Their belongings destroyed and nothing left in their packs. The horses were dead, and their armor and weapons were stolen. 

“Now what do we do?” Erik asked, sitting on the ground in defeat. “We have no gear, food, potions, or gold. I can’t go back to my father. Not after everything.” Usually, he was the upbeat, positive force of the duo, but the attack took its toll on him.

“Stop your sniveling, boy. You will continue protecting my girl on your adventures, is what you’re going to do,” Sanguine said. With a wave of his hands, they had new horses, gold, food, potions, and wearing brand new armor—Daedric armor.

“How—” Erik said, looking around in shock.

“I’m a Daedric Prince. There isn’t much I cannot do. Well, except for… never mind,” he sighed, pushing away thoughts of Celia.

Dahlia wrapped her arms around her father as he held her back. “Thank you so much, daddy.”

It had been a long time since she called him that, and she said it three times in one night. That he was there for her, pleased him to no end. He couldn’t save Celia, but at least he saved his daughter and Erik. “It is my pleasure, princess. If you want, I can just send you to wherever you are going.”

“Thank you, but I think traveling is half the fun while on an adventure. Don’t you think, Erik?” she asked, looking at an astounded Erik as he inspected his immaculate new armor and sword.

“Huh? Oh, yes! One of the best parts is traveling. Of course, Dahl is fantastic company.”

“Well then, now that this mess is all sorted out, and unless there is anything else you need, I shall be on my way,” Sanguine said.

Dahlia gave him another hug and a peck on the cheek. “Thank you again, daddy. I love you.”

Sanguine’s heart stopped. Well, if he had one, it would have. To hear his daughter tell him she loved him again, made it all worth it. “I love you too, princess,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “As for you, young man. You better take more care with my daughter.”

“You can count on it… ah, sir.”

“Excellent! Well, I am off, then.”

With a snap of his fingers, Sanguine vanished.

Dahlia rushed to Erik as they held each other. “I’m so sorry, Dahl.”

“It’s not your fault, so stop beating yourself up. I wasn’t able to help either.”

“From now on, I’m standing guard.”

“You can’t stay awake forever. I appreciate the gesture, but that is not possible, unless I stand guard too, which I won’t, and neither will you. We can use Drem for that.”

“Oh, right… Drem. How could I forget? Well, I suppose it’s easy to forget since he’s always wearing a dress.—easy to forget he’s a killer.” 

Erik pulled Dahlia’s face into a kiss. “Are you alright, Dahl?”

“I’m fine. Really. I wasn’t, but I am now.”

“This is the first time I have ever been grateful towards a Daedric Prince. People always warned me away from them growing up. Your father is… something else.”

“Yes, I am grateful to and I’m glad we reconciled,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder despite the hard armor. “I worried for you, too, Erik. They knocked you out, and I didn’t know how bad your injury was or anything. I’m glad you’re okay.”

After conjuring Drem, they slept a couple of hours left until morning before heading out again.

Sanguine danced a little jig when he returned to Misty Grove. Everything was coming along nicely. Dahlia found someone special, even if he was still green. She called him daddy again, then told him she loved him. To be forgiven by his daughter was a wonderful thing. 

With a wave of his hand, a full-on party ensued. There was music, drinking, excellent food, and dancing. It was time for a celebration. He sat in his favorite chair, but this time, instead of being bored, he had a smile on his face as his foot tapped to the music. Even Dibella walking towards him couldn’t sour his mood.

“Well, well, well, Sanguine. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you this pleased. The savior of the day. You went from a vile enemy in your daughter’s eyes, to her hero. Well done!”

Sanguine stood and bowed, grabbing Dibella by the waist and her hand, spinning her around to the beat of the music. “Yes, my dear Aedra. My daughter loves me once more. I am forgiven!”

“It is nice to see you and Dahlia happy once more. I am also proud of you for not nudging them anymore. They are doing just fine, and Dahlia is already falling for the wonderful young man you chose for her. Erik is a good man.”

“He’s a little green for my taste, but he’s good to my girl.”

“Erik will grow. He’s young yet. They both are.”

After a few more spins, Dibella was laughing, both of them getting dizzy. As the laughter settled down, they eyed each other, and suddenly at a loss for words. Sanguine was not letting her go, not that she was forcing him off. A strange sensation came over her, one that she saw millions of times in her existence, knowing what it meant. “I… I ah. Well, I supposed I should return to my realm,” she muttered. Just like that, she vanished.

She left Sanguine standing there wondering what just happened. Did he… feel something for the Aedra? No. Impossible. He was just giddy with happiness. Right? No. He still loved Celia. The Daedric Prince shoved away whatever was tickling in his mind about Dibella, reminding himself she was an Aedra and he was Daedra. But that nagging thought about what Erik said about Dibella wouldn’t leave him.

As they rode through the thick Aspen trees covered in orange and yellow leaves, they could see the town ahead in the distance. It was a quaint place. A sleepy little town. 

“It reminds me a bit of Rorikstead,” Erik said as they rode through. “I think the scenery is nicer than the rocky moors. Though it’s still a small town with nowhere to go.”

“I’m a city girl myself. If I ever settle down again, it will probably be back in Solitude.”

“Do you think you would like to reopen your mother’s shop? Sell soaps?”

“I don’t know. Part of me wants to. I am still a little guilty that I sold everything and I miss it and miss her, but I also like to be out and about on my own.”

“I hear that.”

The plan was to stable the horses and rent a room for the night, then head out in the morning to Geirmund’s Hall for the next part of the amulet, and any other treasures they may find, after some much-needed rest. 

Once they stabled the horses, they walked hand in hand through town to Vilemyr Inn. After renting their room and removing their armor, they found a table for dinner and drinks.

“I have to say how impressed I am with our new armor. It’s something I could never afford in my lifetime,” Erik said, as they ate. “It protects, yet it’s lightweight for such heavy armor.”

“Having a father like Sanguine has its perks, I guess.”

“So all is forgiven, I presume?”

“Yes, I have forgiven him. It might not have happened had I not met you. Talking to you… what I feel, well… It gives me a fresh perspective on things. I don’t know. I—”

“Go on. What don’t you know?”

Dahlia laughed, shaking her head. “Erik, I have never met a man who cared so much about how I feel. I adore you for it. It makes me close to you.”

Erik lifted her chin and kissed her. “I feel close to you too.”

“It’s more than that,” she said, smiling, blushing.

“Oh?”

“I know it’s soon and, well… I’m falling for you,” she blurted out. “Is it too soon? Not that I have much control over my emotions.”

Erik blushed at her words, wanting to tell her the same. _Man up, Erik. Stop your stupid blushing._ “I feel the same, Dahl. It’s like we are destined for each other. We seem perfectly matched.”

“I agree. Have I thanked you for saving my life that day, yet?”

Erik laughed, pulling her in close. “Several times.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated and welcome.
> 
> Next: Geirmund’s Hall and an Aedra named Dibella


	13. Geirmund’s Hall and Aedra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia and Erik adventure into the next ruins to find the second piece of the amulet. They realize they have their work cut out for them and still need some more experience as they struggle through the tombs. Sanguine gets more than he bargained for with Dibella. He starts questioning what she really wants from him and if he wants to give it.

Dahlia and Erik stared down into the pit below in silence, unsure of what to do and unable to see the bottom.

“It sure looks deep. Do we just jump?” Erik asked, scratching his head.

“I mean, this is the place. This is Geirmund’s Hall according to the map, and what the people of Ivarstead told us. No one said anything about jumping into a pit of death. But there doesn’t seem to be anywhere else to go,” she replied.

They spent a good hour trying to find a secret passageway into the ruins. While they found a wall that looked like it would lift, the thing wouldn’t budge, and there was no lever or pulley to open it. 

Erik picked up a large stone and tossed it into the hole. There was a splashing sound once it hit the bottom. 

“Sounds like a long drop, but at least there’s water at the bottom,” he said.

“There’s no telling how shallow that water is. If we jump, we might break our legs in the fall. I don’t know, Erik.”

“I wish we had some rope or something to lower ourselves down.”

“Yeah, an experienced adventurer probably would have thought of such things. Too bad we aren’t experienced.”

Erik looked at Dahlia, wide-eyed. “Say… how about Drem? Do you think he would jump down there for us to see if it’s all clear?”

Dahlia snapped her fingers. “Now why didn’t I think of that. Good call, Erik.”

Dahlia cast her spell, and the dremora appeared before them, ready to do her bidding. “Drem, can you jump down there and tell us it is safe for us to jump too?”

“Yes, my lady.”

She grabbed his arm before he took the plunge. “Wait! Uh, change out of my mother’s dress first. I don’t want it ruined.”

The dremora vanished and reappeared in armor, then jumped in without hesitation. They heard a splash when he hit the bottom. 

“Well? Is the water deep or shallow, Drem?” she yelled down.

“Deep. There is a cavern.”

“Thanks, Drem! You can go now.”

Erik and Dahlia looked at each other once more, shrugging.

“Well, it’s now or never,” she said and took the plunge before Erik reacted.

“Are you okay, Dahl?” he yelled, heart pounding. He wanted to jump first to make sure it was safe for her, but she didn’t give him a chance.

“Yes. I’m wet but fine. Drem is right. There’s a cavern underwater. I’m sure that’s what takes us to the ruins.”

“Alright. Move out of the way. I don’t want to land on you.”

Dahlia swam against a stone wall as Erik jumped in. She had a mage light ready so they could see their way as they swam. It wasn’t far when they reached some steps underwater and climbed them. There wasn’t much space on the ledge, but there was an iron door.

“I’m not sure how much fun an adventure is while drenched. Good thing we left most of our belongings in our room so everything isn’t soaking wet,” Dahlia complained, squeezing water out of her hair. 

“It’s going to take forever to dry,” he said, sitting down and pulled off his boots, emptying the water, then putting them back on while Dahlia did the same.

When they were ready, Erik drew his sword and shield while Dahlia drew hers and cast a fireball spell. Fire was the best against the undead, which usually roamed ancient ruins.

“Let’s be ready for anything,” Erik said, and reached for Dahlia, giving her a quick peck on the lips. “For luck.”

“I’m not sure you want my sort of luck, Erik,” she laughed.

“Maybe it was just an excuse to kiss you,” he said, winking.

Dahlia chuckled and opened the iron door with care. Two frostbite spiders greeted them as they both dived out of the way before the venom hit them, freezing them in place. 

“I got it!” Dahlia yelled out, sending two fireballs at the creatures, killing them. “Vile things.”

“They have eight eyes, eight legs with spiky hairs, and shoot venom at you. What’s not to love?” he quipped.

Through another door, they walked into a crypt covered in ankle-deep water. They looked around and saw draugr still in their slumber, undisturbed yet. The two adventurers hoped to keep it that way as they walked through in silence, but it was hard not to slosh the water around. Sure enough, the draugr woke up one by one.

“Crap,” Dahlia hissed, flinging fireballs at two of them.

Erik raised his shield against a draugr swinging an ax at him, then plunged his sword into the creature, which did nothing to kill it since it was already dead. Decapitation or burning was the best way to kill them. While Dahlia set several of them on fire, he decapitated the first one, then blocked a blow from another, ramming his sword in the creature’s face. He yanked out his weapon, swung, and lobbed its head off. He was ready for more, but the rest were dead.

“Are you alright?” he asked, rushing to Dahlia’s side.

“Yes, how about you?” she asked, inspecting him closely, ready for healing.

“I’m fine.”

They walked through the crypt and came to a locked gate. Dahlia pulled the lever only to notice a stinging sensation in her back, then a wave of dizziness. She wobbled and fell into the water. 

“Dahl! No, no… what do I do? What do I do?”

“There’s… no spell… for this. I have a… potion. Dig in my… bag. It’s… in a green… bottle.” It was hard to breathe and talk. She could feel the poison spread through her body like fire, constricting her lungs.

Erik was desperate, heart hammering in panic as he rifled through her pack, finally finding the bottle. He yanked out the cork with his teeth and helped her drink it down, then he watched her anxiously. He pulled her close to him, brushing her hair out of her face, willing the potion to work.

“That’s working… I’m feeling better. Stupid, stupid! The gate is obviously a trap. I’m glad I brought the cure poison potion, otherwise, I would be dead.”

“Thank the gods,” he said, helping her up. “We need to be more careful through these ruins.”

“The next ruins are in Saarthal. I think we should head to the College first and read up on it… if we get permission that is. It’s by sheer luck or divine intervention that we have lived through our blunders.”

“We will get better. Everyone starts somewhere, right?”

Erik rubbed her shoulders and kissed her wet head. “Are you sure you are fine? Do you want to go back?”

She shook her head no. “Let’s keep going, but we have to figure out how to open this door.”

After inspecting the area, they found several pillars and tried to figure out the sequence to open the door. They used poor Drem a test subject again, taking the brunt of the poison darts until they figured out how to open the gate. At least he couldn’t die, though Dahlia felt terrible for putting him through that. He never seemed to mind, though.

Erik was so worried about Dahlia after her poisoning, wanting to hold her hand through the ruins, but they needed to be free, to be ready for anything. He never let her know the panic he went through when she got poisoned, thinking she was going to die. She would have if she didn’t have that potion. He should have called Sanguine again, he supposed. He was going to keep that in the back of his mind should anything happen to her again. The thought of losing her sent him into a wave of panic, forcing himself to breathe so he could calm down, especially after the bandit fiasco.

“Erik? Are you alright? You don’t seem like your spunky self,” Dahlia asked before they headed deeper in. He furrowed his brow, eyes narrowed in stress.

“I am now. I swear, woman, you’re going to kill me. Between the bandits and the poisoning, I’m going to have a heart attack. I’m too young for a heart attack.”

She gave him a kiss and a small hug for reassurance. “I’m fine and will continue to be so. Don’t worry. We will get our treasure and head back to the inn for a night of fun if we don’t pass out from exhaustion first.”

That brought a smile to his face. Thoughts of making love to Dahlia would make anyone smile. He couldn’t deny they made an excellent team. “You’re right. We will get our treasure. I will do my best not to pass out, but I don’t think I care how tired I will be with you next to me.”

“You sure know how to make a girl feel wanted. Let’s go.”

After killing off draugr as they moved from chamber to chamber, along with a few more frostbite spiders, they were getting quite good at it, finding a rhythm, and knowing how to kill the creatures with more efficiency and accuracy. 

“I don’t like the looks of this,” Erik whispered as they inspected the flooded cavern. “If we jump down, we won’t be able to turn back.”

“We can’t turn back, anyway. Remember? We jumped down into a pit.”

“True.”

Dahlia pointed over to a ledge in the distance. “There’s a large coffin over there on its own. Remember the last ruins? It had a coffin in the center too. I wonder if this is the place.”

Erik nodded in agreement. “Then we better be careful.”

Before she jumped down into the water, Erik pulled her back. “Wait. Why don’t you stay here and I will go in? That way, we can attack from two different sides.”

“I’m not sure I like that idea. If something happens to you, I won’t be able to reach you fast enough to heal you.”

“Then hand me a health potion. I can take it if I need it. But I think it’s better if you attack over here using spells. It also hides you.” He didn’t want to admit he was afraid for her and wanted her unseen. 

“Erik, I can handle—”

He raised a hand to stop her from speaking. “I know what you are going to say; that you are more than capable. I am aware. I just believe this is a good strategy.” He hated lying to her, but it was only a partial lie. Erik knew she could handle herself, but he couldn’t help the worry. Her tucked away made him feel better and allowed him to draw all the attention away from her.

“Alright, I will bow down to your will,” she quipped.

He gave her a smile and kissed her. “It’s about time,” he laughed. “Thank you.”

As soon as Erik jumped down into the shallow waters of the ancient cavern, the sound of crashing stone echoed. The coffin burst open and what climbed out was a massive draugr resplendent in full ancient iron armor. This wasn’t any draugr, even a strong one. This one had magical capabilities. 

The creature, as a deflection from its attacks, used an illusion spell and created two others like him. Neither Erik nor Dahlia could tell which was the actual creature. Dahlia cast her fireball spell and just fired it at all of them, killing two, which were the decoys. The creature divided to conquer again, so she cast Drem.

“Attack, Drem,” she ordered.

“Yes, my lady.”

She chugged a Magicka potion to restore her power, watching Erik fight off a decoy. They were easy to kill, but the main one was not as it kept creating new decoys, hopping around the cavern. Once Erik reached it, it would disappear and reappear somewhere else. Erik spent more time chasing after the thing while trying to dodge its attacks.

Sanguine watched from the sidelines as his daughter and Erik fought off Sigdis Gauldurson. While she and Erik were successful in the last tomb, he wasn’t about to leave them alone after the bandit fiasco. Both of them, while capable, were still green. After seeing her poisoned earlier didn’t help matters either. Dahlia could die just as easily as her mother, and he had every intention of keeping her around for as long as possible. He wouldn’t intervene until he felt they needed it, but he wasn’t about to let them do it on their own.

What a proud father he was, watching Dahlia cast Drem, now wearing Daedric Armor. He was a strong dremora despite her using him mainly to serve her. Her fireball spells were powerful as well. Erik, too, grew quite skilled, though struggling to reach Sigdis.

Each time the creature tried to shout at Erik or Dahlia, Sanguine would divert it just enough to miss them both. Arrows fired by the decoys conveniently missed as well, but always close enough to not draw suspicion of interventions. His clever daughter would take notice.

Now it was down to them and Sigdis without his minions. Erik hacked and slashed at the creature while Dahlia blasted it with fire, careful not to hit Erik. Sigdis fell to a knee and Erik swung his sword, lobbing off his head. 

With the creature dead, Sanguine vanished back to his realm. When he returned, Dibella was lounging in his chair, bare legs draped over the armrest, bouncing one up and down. He couldn’t help but draw his eyes to her lovely toes he wanted to suck... Shaking his head, he banished the lustful thought. She was doing it on purpose.

“Intervening again, I see,” she said.

“Well, it’s my daughter’s life at stake since she insists on adventuring into dangerous ruins.”

“Perhaps you should let her adventure on her own. How else is she to learn?”

“Forget it. I stopped intervening when it comes to matchmaking, but I will not allow her to die before her time. You can’t make me stop. Not regarding this.”

“I love this side of you, Sanguine.”

“I have no side,” he huffed. And what did she mean by _love_?

Dibella stood and sauntered over to him, trailing fingers around his shoulders. “It’s your caring, loving, father side, and don’t deny it. You know it’s true.”

“I never denied loving my daughter,” he said, arms crossed, trying to ignore her touches.

“Of course. It’s not just that, but you don’t focus on your hedonism nearly as much. Perhaps Dahlia and Celia have been good for you.”

“Well, we all know what you intended. I haven’t changed other than loving Dahlia. Are you here to bother me some more, Aedra? You do love your petty torments.” _Why is she here?_ “Or maybe your goal was to get me to stop my ways and focus my attention on other things.”

If she took offense, she didn’t show it. “Nothing I do is petty, Sanguine. Everything I do has its purpose.”

“And your purpose is to torment me?”

Dibella giggled, stopped her circling him, and came face to face, hands resting on his chest. “You say it’s torment. I say it is something else entirely.”

_What does she mean by that?_ Sanguine’s eyes narrowed, ready to shock her enough to leave. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in close, and ran his hand down to cup her ass. She looked up at him and gasped. The other hand grabbed a fist full of golden, silky hair, yanking her head back, and pressed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue in her mouth. That should get her disgusted enough to leave.

Instead of slapping him or fleeing, she wrapped her arms around his neck as her hands snaked up, up to touch his horns. Her own tongue seeking his. No, it didn’t disgust or shock her, but he was. It shocked him he wasn’t disgusted by her, and that she responded to him.

Sanguine wanted to pull away, but the horn stroking kept him firmly in place as their kiss deepened. When sense took him, he pushed her away. “Minx! You cast some spell on me! How?”

Dibella only smiled and reached for him again, but he stepped back. “My dear, Sanguine. I did not cast some spell on you and you know it. You could tell if I had. That was entirely you and me,” he said sweetly, pressing a finger to his nose as if he were a child.

“Why?” What was it that damned Aedra wanted from him?

“You kissed me first, remember?”

“I was trying to shock you,” he huffed, folding his arms.

“I’m the goddess of love and beauty. A mere kiss doesn’t shock me, even from you, my dear Sanguine. That’s what you wanted, right? It wasn’t the kiss itself, but a kiss from Sanguine.”

_Of course, from him._ The Aedra and Daedra alike couldn’t stand him, and he was fine with that. He didn’t like them either. But that damned Dibella was growing on him.

She stood there with a mock petulant pout on her face. Why did that make her adorable? She should be repulsive to him. “Do you really hate me that much?” she asked as if reading his mind, standing close once more as her gown shimmered away into nothingness, standing naked before him. “I thought after my last visit, you were at least tolerating me.”

Sanguine couldn’t deny her beauty. She was Dibella, after all. She even put Celia to shame, and that was no easy feat because Celia was nearly perfect.

“I haven’t decided yet,” he replied. “I’m trying to figure out what trickery you are up to. Why me?” They all hated him, so when one was nice, kind, it made him suspicious.

“Why not you? I admit you have grown on me, Sanguine,” she said, reaching for his horns once more. “Has the thought of making love with the Prince of Debauchery ever crossed my mind? Indeed, it has. You can’t deny we have a lot in common.”

The Prince wanted to back off, and not let her touch them, despite it being his most favorite thing. She knew that, but he still didn’t trust her. Not after everything. But he stood there like a dumbass as her fingers curled around the sensitive bone. Sanguine shuddered and closed his eyes, a moan escaping his mouth. Then thoughts of Celia flooded his mind, remembering her touch. It was Dibella’s doing, sending her to him, but he didn’t regret it. Not really, despite the Aedra’s meddling. He still missed Celia too much.

Sanguine pulled her hands from his horns, but it was gentle. Before Celia, the thought of fucking the Dibella of all beings would have been on the top of his list. What a feat that would have been.

When she looked at him, she smiled, eyes filled with empathy. “You miss her still. I understand,” she said, without him having to tell her.

Dibella reached her lips to Sanguine and pressed a kiss on his nose. “My door will remain open to you, Sanguine, as the humans enjoy saying.”

The Aedra vanished along with her gown, leaving him alone and confused. The Aedra and Daedra couldn’t stand him. Why was Dibella now interested in him, or at least in fucking him? He couldn’t help his suspicions, but he couldn’t deny he wanted to. Having her body wreathing under his, licking his horns, left him hard at the thought. Something about corrupting the beautiful Aedra left him yearning for her. Yes, before Celia, he would have jumped at the opportunity, trick or no trick.

They were too tired after all when they got back to Ivarstead. It had been a long day, but Dahlia was the one sleeping, not Erik. She was curled up in his arms as he watched her dream, her eyes moving rapidly under closed lids. She tucked her arm around his waist and a leg draped over his thigh. He hoped she was dreaming of good things. An errant strand of red hair fell in her face as he plucked it away and kissed her forehead. 

He thought about how lucky they were to survive the last battle in the ruins. It was tough, and it was hard to catch the creature as it moved around casting decoys. But he and Dahlia did great as a team, especially with Drem in the mix. 

When the creature died finally, they searched around and found the second part of the divided amulet. As they were leaving, they came across a chest full of riches. The look on Dahlia’s face, full of excitement, would have put a smile on the most stern of people. She lit up like Mundus rising in the morning. 

Tomorrow, they would head to Windhelm to sell their goods. They were going to be wealthy adventurers when it was all said and done. It was all because of a chance encounter with Dahlia that made it all possible. She was a wonderful companion in every way, and Erik was falling in love with her. It was fast, but it was as if the divines themselves planned their union. Just watching her sleep made his heart swell.

Erik kissed her sleeping lips, then closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

When Dahlia woke up, she knew it was early morning still. It was the dream that woke her, though, with the content, she wished she was still dreaming. She thought perhaps she would have nightmares from the spiders and draugr. Instead, she dreamed about having sex with Erik outside, Secunda and Masser high in the sky, his face between her legs. Before she came in the dream, she woke up. She hated it when that happened, like falling in a dream only to wake up before you hit the ground.

Dahlia wondered if Erik would be terribly unhappy if she woke up him for some morning sex. She wasn’t a morning person, because she would drink too much the night before. Since she met Erik, she drank only a little, so her mornings were hungover-free. 

She was damp between the legs from the dream and needed relief. Sure she could touch herself, but why when she had a perfectly capable man sleeping next to her. Her hand slid down his strong stomach to between his legs, slipping it inside his smalls. His cock was so warm and rubbing it made her wetter with thoughts of sex. Soon, her touches aroused him as he hardened under her strokes, stirring awake.

“What time is it?” he asked, voice groggy.

“It’s time to make love to me.”

His smile was sleepy, eyes closed, but he rolled over on his side and pulled her in for a kiss. The two spent the better part of the morning making love not once but twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated and welcome.
> 
> Next: Love confessions


	14. Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, love is in the air, and not just between Erik and Dahlia... maybe?

Erik loaded up one of their horses with their gear, so Dahlia could ride with him. It wasn’t out of necessity other than he needed to hold her, unable to keep his hands off of her. She was more than willing, much to his pleasure. The more time they spent together, the closer they got. To have his arms wrapped around her, kissing her cheek, snuggling in close had his heart pounding and stomach fluttering. It soon became a part of him. _The things she does to me_. The emotions filled him, leaving him in a perpetual desire for her. 

Erik was a man in love.

It was an unseasonably warm day as they rode through the volcanic wastes towards Windhelm. The heat from the hot springs added an exorbitant amount of moisture in the air, along with the stink of rotting eggs from the sulfur. It wasn’t the most pleasant or romantic sort of place, but Erik didn’t care as long as Dahlia was by his side.

He brushed back the hair from her neck and planted sweet and tender kisses on her skin. 

“Mmm, what’s that for?” she asked.

“Do I need a reason to kiss you?”

She chuckled at him. “No. I suppose there’s always a good reason to kiss,” she said, turning her head so Erik could kiss her lips.

Dahlia adored this side of Erik even more than his flustering and blushing. He grew bolder the more they connected and made love. His confidence swelled the more time they spent together and touched. Even better, he spoke less of his insecurities. Yes, she liked this side of Erik, and it made her feelings grow for him. She was already falling for him, and she wondered if she hit the ground yet. The excitement and stomach fluttering at every touch he gave her told her yes. Dalia fell and fell hard. It was a first for her, never having been in love before.

“When we reach Windhelm later, would you mind if I invited my father to dinner with us? Now that we have repaired our relationship, I would like to see him more often.”

“Of course. You don’t need to ask for my permission. He’s your father. I still find it strange and I am in awe of the fact that you are half Daedra and your father is Sanguine. But he’s not what I expected, to be sure.”

Dahlia laughed. She agreed with Erik. All the books she read on Daedric Princes, including Sanguine, added to her fury of him. What they wrote about him was in complete contrast to how he raised her. She still struggled to understand why he was so devoted to her and her mother. Yes, he said he loved them, but it wasn’t like Daedric Princes at all. Once she got over her initial shock, she accepted it as truth.

“I know what you mean. It took me a long time to grasp who my father really was. It’s still strange to me, but I know he loves me. That is enough.”

_And I love you_ , Erik said in his head, unable to utter the words.

As they neared Windhelm, the warm day soon gave way to blistering cold and winds. Dahlia knew it would get worse the further north they went into Winterhold. The two bundled up in their fur cloaks and pressed forward, intending to make the old city by nightfall. 

The snow finally tapered off as it grew dark. They could see the lights of the city in the distance. 

“Another city for me to visit. I’m exploring the world with you at my side, Dahl. I couldn’t ask for a better life or adventure.”

Dahlia wasn’t sure what to say to that, finding a loss for words. Yes, life was good, but it had also been dangerous. Because they made such an excellent team, she was confident they would only get more experienced—and may be less injured.

“Windhelm is definitely something to see, but it’s depressing. It’s no Solitude. The Jarl and Nords there repress the Dunmer. There’s a lot of racial tension.”

“That’s a shame. I don’t understand it. We all have to live together.”

“I wish it were that simple, but I agree.”

After they stabled the horses, they walked across the long bridge into the gated city hand in hand. As soon as they walked in through the gates, they were greeted with the racism that Windhelm was well known for. Two Nords were verbally attacking a Dunmer woman, accusing her of spying and calling her filth. She was trying to defend herself, and it was clear she was nervous, feeling cornered by the two men who were threatening her.

The entire scene got Erik’s hackles raised. He hated to see bigger men bullying the smaller people, especially women. They were cowards in his eyes.

“Erik…” Dahlia said, sensing his tension as he gripped her hand, face tightening.

“No, It’s not right, Dahl.”

He let go of her hand and strode over to the two Nord men, hand on his hilt. “Is this a normal day for you? Bullying and threatening a defenseless woman?”

Both Nords eyed Erik as the tension grew. 

“Please, it’s fine,” said the Dunmer woman. Erik saw panic in her eyes.

“She is no woman,” one of them said.

Dahlia had her spells ready in case they attacked Erik. It was so like him to come to someone’s defense and she loved him for it, but it was also dangerous in a city filled with racial tension. The guards wouldn’t be on Erik’s side.

“She looks like a woman to me,” Erik retorted.

“She’s garbage and her kind pollutes our city with their filth,” the other spat.

“They are refugees and in need. I certainly hope one day you won’t be in need like the Dunmer. Maybe then you will understand.”

“Like that will ever happen under Ulfric’s rule.”

Erik sighed. He knew he would never get them to change their minds, but what he wanted was for them to back off and leave the woman alone. “Look, I don’t care about your politics. What I don’t like is people bigger than someone else bullying and harassing them. You don’t like her, fine, but leave her alone. I am sure she’s done nothing personal to you.”

“It’s fine… really,” the woman said, voice pleading.

The two men inched their way closer to Erik as he tensed and gripped the hilt of his sword tighter, ready for them to attack, not backing down. But they didn’t attack. 

“Forget it. You’re not worth it,” one of them said as the two walked away. 

The tension immediately vanished as everyone blew out a collective sigh of relief.

“Are you okay, ma’am?” Erik said.

“I am, thank you. That was… terrifying. Why?” she asked.

“Why what?”

“I’m a Dunmer, you are a Nord. Why come to my assistance?”

“Why does it matter if you are a Dunmer? You are a person who deserves to be treated with respect as much as anyone else, ma’am. I also don’t like bullies.”

“I hope they don’t retaliate against us for this, but… thank you, anyway,” she said and walked off back to wherever she lived.

Dahlia pressed icy lips to his cheek. “You are such a good person, Erik. We need more men like you in the world.”

Erik rubbed his neck and felt the heat creep up his face, wishing he would stop doing that. Dahlia just had that power over him. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

She giggled at his flustering. It was such a contrast to his strength when facing bullies. He always knew how to do the right thing.

“Come on,” she said, grabbing his hand as they walked to Candlehearth Hall.

After they rented a room and unloaded their gear, Dahlia called out to Sanguine. “Daddy? Can you come to us?”

It took only a second before Sanguine appeared in their room, a stupid grin plastered on his red and black face. “Princess!” he cried out, pulling his daughter into a tight hug, lifting her off her feet.

Dahlia giggled, hugging him back. 

“What can I do for you, my girl?”

She grabbed Erik’s hand, looking at him. “Well, we would like to know if you want to have dinner with us tonight.”

Sanguine wanted to dance at the very idea his daughter wanted to spend time with him. It was wonderful, they finally reconciled. “It would be my pleasure,” he said, bowing, and when he straightened, he disguised himself as Sam the mage.

Dahlia had not seen her father as Sam since before her mother died. She stumbled back when the pain hit her full-force. 

“Dahl!” Erik cried out. 

Both he and Sanguine reached for her before she fell, but she stabilized herself, hand to her heart to steady the beating as she took deep breaths.

“I… I’m sorry. I’m fine,” she said, brushing the men away. “I haven’t seen you as my… well, as Sam for a long time. It all just hit me. I’m fine.”

“Do you want me to change into someone else?” Sanguine asked.

“No, no. It’s fine. Really. It was just a shock for a moment. I… I just missed you… and Mama.”

Sanguine held his daughter and kissed the top of her head. “I missed you too, princess. I’m happy we can be together again and you forgive me.”

The three of them spent the evening laughing, eating, drinking, and catching up. Dahlia and Erik retold their adventures in Geirmund’s Hall and the treasures they found. Sanguine decided to tell Dahlia about Dibella. He wanted to get a feel of what his daughter felt about it all, almost as if he needed her permission to pursue something, not that he decided on anything yet.

“I always know what is going on and what to do. That was until you and your mother came along and changed me forever. I don’t know whether or not to trust her. She’s a god after all and I’m, well, a Daedric Prince. We don’t exactly mesh.”

Dahlia reached for her father’s hand, disguised as Sam. “Are you… are you over mama? How do you feel about it?”

“I may never be fully over your mother. I, as a Daedric Prince, forget nothing, but I know I will eventually move on. Still, I miss her,” he explained, tightening his hand in hers.

“If you don’t mind me saying, and I’m not exactly the most experienced in such things. Not compared to you, sir, but…,” Erik said, waiting for permission to keep talking.

“I’m listening.”

Erik knew the entire story of what happened after Dahlia explained it all to him. Now listening to Sanguine, he saw something perhaps the Prince did not. “I wonder if she set this all up to have you in the first place.”

Sanguine’s eyes bugged out, laughing, not used to being shocked, but the boy managed it. “No, that’s not possible. She hates me… or she did. They all do.”

Erik shrugged. “Maybe. But it looks to me like it was intentional. Like she was feeling the waters, so to speak, wanting to see how you reacted to situations like love. Even as you said, after Dahlia’s mother died, Dibella’s come to visit you more and more. Then there was her reaction to you recently. I could be wrong, but this is just what I see as an outsider. Again, I don’t have really any experience in such things, let alone with Aedra and Daedra. I must admit it’s strange after worshiping the Aedra, talking about them as if they are… people.”

Sanguine thought on the boy’s words. It made a bit of sense and put certain puzzle pieces in the right spot. “But what about her mouthing off to the other Daedra about what she did to me? I’m more of a laughingstock than I ever was.”

“Oh, Daddy. They are horrible! You are the best one among them! Though I may be biased.”

“Bias away, my princess,” he said, kissing her hand.

“Maybe it’s her way so others don’t recognize how she feels,” Erik shrugged again.

Sanguine shook his head in disagreement. “That seems awfully childish for an Aedra, especially one who is all about love and deeper connections. I find it hard to believe it would be something that would embarrass her.”

“You could always ask her, Daddy.”

“What? And be straight forward? Bah. I don’t like it. The old me would have just bedded her and been done with it.”

“That was the old you, and clearly she wants the new you,” Dahlia explained.

“Hmm, perhaps.”

Dahlia pecked her father’s cheek. “Well, if this is something you want to pursue, Daddy, I’m fine with it. As long as she’s not out to hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t be angry?” he asked. 

“I wouldn’t be angry. It’s been over a year and I know people need to move on. I… I did my best and now I’m finally moving on because of Erik.”

Erik smiled at her and reached for her hand. 

Yes, Sanguine definitely chose right for his girl and gave himself a pat on the back. It was different for him. He was used to lust, drinking, and gluttony, not matchmaking. But he did a good job if he said so himself.

“You being happy makes me happy, princess. That’s all I can ask for.”

After dinner, they bid farewell to Sanguine with promises of seeing more of each other. Dahlia promised to visit him in Misty Grove eventually since she had never been there. Erik was welcome too.

“You’re… father is interesting, Dahl. I must say, life will never be boring with you in it,” Erik said after they made love. 

“And life is better and more precious with you in it,” she replied, pressing a tender hand to his face. “I just needed you in mine to find my light again.”

Erik flushed, filled with a surge of emotions. It didn’t help that he was coming down from his orgasmic high. He wondered if women felt the same. His stomach fluttered painfully knowing the words were going to come out whether or not he wanted them to. His hands were clammy as he brushed back stray hairs from her face and saw they shook.

“I love you,” he blurted.

Dahlia’s eyes didn’t grow wide in shock, nor did she catch her breath in fright, shoving him away in disgust. In fact, she seemed quite at ease with his confession, contemplative, giving him a warm smile, her dark eyes glinting in the remaining candlelight. She pressed her lips to his, giving him a tender kiss.

“I love you too,” she said, nuzzling into his neck.

He pulled her tight to him, feeling the surge of love for her and blessed she loved him too. It was easier than he expected it to be. He found his perfect woman; his perfect mate. Dahlia was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It was fast. Faster than he expected to fall in love, but he didn’t care. It felt right. Natural.

As Dahlia snuggled in, she smiled to herself. Expressing her love felt as right as breathing. She didn’t know Erik felt the same, but she sensed it and wondered. That he said it made it even more special, and it was easy to tell him the same. 

After they sold their artifacts and gems from Geirmund’s Hall, they made even more than last time. Dahlia did a little shopping, replacing some used potions, bought a new dress and some mage’s robes for the college. She also purchased some gloves lined with rabbit fur for Erik. They were very expensive and so supple and soft. It was nice to shop again.

Erik had gone off to do his own shopping. He wanted to get Dahlia a special gift. Perhaps an amulet. As he was looking at the woman’s wares, it was the ring that caught his eye. It was gold with a ruby in the center. It would look perfect on Dahlia. 

“How much is this?” Erik asked, holding up the ring.

“550 Septims,” she said.

“So much…”

“For a special lady in your life?”

“She’s definitely special, but… I haven’t known her for too long, but we are in love. Do you think it’s too soon to ask her to marry me?” He didn’t know why he was asking the merchant, as if she held all the answers in the world, but he needed to ask someone.

“If you love her and she loves you, I don’t think it’s too soon. Love is a rare thing in these parts. Most people marry out of necessity. I say don’t squander your time,” she shrugged. “But what do I know? I’m still single.”

“You just want the Septims,” Erik quipped.

“Of course, but I meant every word.”

Erik pulled out his coin purse and made a show of counting his gold. “Hmm, I can give you… 450 Septims.”

“Now we are speaking my language, but that is an insult. The ring is gold, centered by a flawless ruby. Surely your love knows no bounds. 525.”

“475.”

They settled on 500 Septims for the ring. Erik put it carefully in a small pocket inside his breeches so he wouldn’t lose it. 

“Come back anytime, sir,” the merchant said when Erik walked away.

“Thank you for the advice,” he said, waving.

When he met up with Dahlia, she was carrying several packages, stuffing them in her pack. “That’s a lot of stuff,” he said.

“It’s been a while since I shopped. I had some catching up to do,” she winked, then handed him a small linen bundle. “This is for you.”

“You got me a present?”

“It’s nothing. I… just saw it and it had your name written all over it.”

Erik untied the twine and pulled out the softest leather gloves he had ever felt. They were of excellent quality and must have been expensive. He pulled off his old ones and slipped the new ones on. 

“They fit perfectly. So soft. Thanks, Dahl. I love them.” He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her cold lips. Erik wondered if he should give her the ring, feeling like he should give her something in return. No. He had to wait for the right moment. It had to be perfect.

“Did you find anything you needed?” she asked.

“No, nothing of interest. I tried to find you something special too, but nothing caught my eye. I’m sorry,” he said, touching where he kept the ring. He wasn’t comfortable lying, but it was for a good cause.

Dahlia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. “You’re sweet, but it wasn’t necessary. Don’t feel obligated just because I got you something.”

“I love you. I don’t think I will ever tire of telling you.”

“I certainly hope not! I love you too.”

When they finished, they retrieved the horses and made their way to Winterhold. It would be good to see the college again. Dahlia missed it, and her friends.

“They really are the sweetest, Sanguine. You did well choosing Erik for our girl. I haven’t seen her this bright in a long time. Now they are in love. It’s a wonderful sight.”

Sanguine turned to the feminine voice, knowing Dibella showed up in his realm before she even spoke. “I did, didn’t I? I’m better at matchmaking than I thought.”

“Indeed. It’s good to see Dahlia happy. I was afraid she would slip out of my favor when she was on her darker path.”

“Why are you here?” he asked, changing the subject. The Aedra kept pestering him, and he wondered why. Perhaps the boy was right. 

“I wanted to see you, my dear Sanguine,” she answered, walking around him, trailing fingers through his armor. 

Even through this thick Daedric Armor, he could feel her touch. She was a goddess, after all. “Yes, but why?”

“I find you curious,” she shrugged while being vague.

“I have been around almost as long as you have. Why are you curious now?” Sanguine was determined to get the truth out of the Aedra. He didn’t think she was lying and wondered if Aedra could even lie, but she wasn’t telling him everything either.

“I have always been curious about you. As I said, you and I have a lot in common. It wasn’t until your strange period of boredom when I had the urge to intervene.”

_Now we are getting somewhere._ He already knew she gave him Celia because of that, and she wanted to see if he could love. But it became clearer with Erik’s observations. The boy was smarter than he gave him credit. Did Dibella want to see if he was capable of love for _her_? Was she testing the waters? Whatever the reason, he couldn’t get Celia out of his mind. He couldn’t give Dibella what she wanted if that's what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome and appreciated!


	15. Saarthal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia and Erik reach Winterhold and gain access to Saarthal to find the last amulet. But there's a snag. Onmund, a man who had a thing for Dahlia, insisted on tagging along, much to Erik's chagrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

“Winterhold isn’t as exciting as I thought it would be,” Erik said as they rode into town. “It’s so rundown.”

Dahlia nodded. “Yeah, half the town collapsed into the sea below a long time ago and they never rebuilt it. But the college is beautiful. You will love it, Erik.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I can’t wait to meet some of your friends.”

“I have to admit, I miss them.”

“Do you ever think of coming back?” he asked.

“No. I don’t think they can teach me more than what I already know. But I’m with you now and we are adventurers.”

“That we are, partner!”

“Although… No, it’s not important,” she said with some hesitancy. She was too in doubt about what she wanted to do with her life. Being an adventurer was fun, especially with Erik, but it was challenging. Dahlia wasn’t sure she wanted to do it forever.

“What?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Come on, Dahl. You can tell me anything.”

She felt like she could. He would understand, but that wasn’t what she was worried about. She just didn’t know if she wanted to do it or not. 

“I sometimes think about reopening my mother’s soap shop. Well, it wouldn’t be in the same place because I sold it, but… I don’t know. Part of me misses it. Her soap making was a part of my life for as long as I can remember. But then we couldn’t be adventurers,” she laughed.

“We don’t have to adventure forever,” he said as if reading her mind. “You can open your shop if you want. In fact, you should. Maybe when we finish with our little adventure, you will have enough to open it up again.”

Erik planned to marry her. That meant making enough to buy a home for her somewhere. He didn’t mind settling down as long as she was in his life. Now he understood why his mother gave up her life of adventure. They could still do those things anyway, just not as often.

“I will think about it.”

They stabled the horses and grabbed their packs as they walked through town towards the college. Before they reached the bridge, an Altmer was standing there, barring the way.

“Faralda? Is that you?” Dahlia asked.

“Dahlia! What a pleasant surprise. Have you finally returned to us, my dear?” she said as they hugged each other.

“I’m afraid not. I’m here to see Tolfdir.”

“That’s disappointing. How are you doing since… you know?”

“I’m getting better each day, but it’s been hard.”

“I must say, Onmund has been pining after you since you left. He’s like a damned lost puppy.”

Ugh, why did she have to mention Onmund, especially in front of Erik? Dahlia did nothing with Onmund, but she knew he liked her, though he never attempted to talk to her about it. She might have had he asked her, but then her mother died and she left the college.

“Who’s Onmund?” Erik said, not wanting to sound jealous, but he was sure she could hear it in his voice.

“Who’s your friend?” Faralda asked, ignoring the question.

“This is Erik. We have become adventurers together, but we are also more than that.”

“Onmund isn’t going to be happy about this,” Faralda said, eyeing Erik up and down. 

Erik was sure she didn’t approve, probably since she was friends with this Onmund. But he thrust out his hand, any way to be polite. “Nice to meet you, Faralda.”

She shook it and smiled politely.

“I’m sorry, but Onmund is going to have to get over it. He had his chance. I’m with Erik,” Dahlia said.

Erik stood taller with Dahlia’s words. He knew he had nothing to worry about, shoving his jealousy aside.

Once inside the college, Erik was in awe of the place. It was so well-kept, more so than the town below. Its walls were gleaming, large windows were clear. The beauty of the place let him in awe. Deeper inside was a large room centered by magical light. There were several students there practicing their magic, instructed by an elderly man.

Dahlia grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the group of students. Erik hoped Onmund wasn’t around, inwardly wincing at the thought. He was being stupid. He had nothing to worry about. There was no point in feeling jealous, but loving someone was so new to him, realizing he still had much to learn.

“Tolfdir,” Dahlia said as they approached the older man. “It is so good to see you again!”

“Dahlia, my dear. We have all missed you around here. Have you finally returned to us?” he asked.

“I’m afraid not.” 

Dahlia introduced Tolfdir to Erik, then explained why she was there. They needed to get into Saarthal, but she didn’t want to tell him about the amulet, afraid he would insist on keeping it for excavation and historical purposes. “Erik and I are adventurers now. We have been exploring old ruins, and I thought what better time than to come visit my friends and show Erik around Saarthal. Do you think I could have the key and show him all the hard work the college had done in excavations? It is the first human city, after all. Erik is so excited to see it!”

Erik furrowed his brows, wondering why Dahlia was lying to her old instructor. She must have had her reasons, trusting her judgment. “Yes, I would very much like to see the first city of man. It’s been my dream,” he said, playing along.

She squeezed his hand in recognition and appreciation. 

“Well, I don’t see any harm in it. Why not,” Tolfdir said, handing her a large iron key. “But do not linger too long and please, touch nothing.”

“You’re the best, Tolfdir,” she said, kissing his cheek. “We will go look in the morning. For now, we need some food and rest. Can we stay in my old room?”

“It’s still there, just as you left it.”

Before they left up to her room, someone called out her name. They turned to see a dark-headed young man rushing over to her. He was as handsome as all the other men in her life who lusted after Dahlia. Erik held her hand tighter, standing closer. He hated his insecurities, but he couldn’t help it either. He tried to ignore the dark hair, light green eyes, scruff on his face.

“Dahlia!” the young man said.

“Onmund, it’s really good to see you again,” she replied, embracing him when he reached for her, then he pecked her cheek. 

“Are you back now?” he asked, looking down to see her holding hands with another man. 

“I’m here to explore Saarthal, but no, I’m not back.”

“Who’s he?” he asked, jutting his chin to Erik.

“Oh, this is Erik. We are together.”

“I see…” A flash of anger crossed his face, but it went as quickly it as it came. He stepped back and coughed away his discomfort. “Let me come with you. We have dug deeper into the ruins since you were here last and I can show you around.”

“That’s not…”

“I’m sure we can find our way,” Erik said, feeling rife with jealousy. He didn’t want this young man coming with them at all and willed Dahlia to say no.

“I insist. There’s a new area and you won’t be able to find it unless you have a guide. We have come to a standstill because we can’t find how to get past one room, if at all.”

“Well…” she said, debating.

_Stop debating. Tell him no_ , Erik pled in his head.

“It will be fun! I’m dying to get out of here for a while anyway,” Onmund continued.

“Okay then. Sure. That sounds great, Onmund,” she said.

Erik cursed under his breath, giving Onmund a fake smile, gritting his teeth. “Great. It’s a party then.”

After their meal, Erik and Dahlia curled up in her old bed at school. It was a tight fight, but that just meant he got to hold her tighter. He kissed her head, relishing in her warmth, wanting to make love to her, but there was hardly any privacy. They shared the space with several students. The only good thing he got out of it was that Onmund was on a different level of the building.

“Do we really need to bring Onmund,” he whispered. Erik winced, knowing he was making his jealousy apparent, but he really didn’t want the man coming along. This was his and Dahlia’s journey. Not Onmund’s.

“He is good at finding things. He’s played a big role in the excavation, Erik. If we get lost or find ourselves stuck, he will get us out of it.”

“I’m sure he’s fantastic at it,” he said, dripping with sarcasm. 

“Erik, don’t tell me you are jealous of Onmund.”

He gave a breathy sigh and nodded. “I’m sorry. I can’t help it. He’s a good-looking guy, and he likes you.”

“If I liked him that way, I would already be with him.”

“Did you… never mind. It’s none of my business.”

“Have sex with him?” she asked, knowing what Erik was thinking. Dahlia wasn’t a fan of his jealousy and knew it stemmed from his insecurities, but she tried to be patient with him and hoped she could get him to trust her.

“Yeah.”

“We didn’t do anything, so you don’t need to worry,” she explained, not telling Erik that Onmund tried. “I wasn’t burying myself in sex at the college. That was later after my mother died and my father’s lies.”

“I’m sorry, Dahl. I… I’m not used to loving a girl like you. Give me time.”

Dahlia dragged fingers across his forehead, brushing away the hair that flopped there, and kissed it. “I love you and only you. I don’t want anyone else. You need to trust me.”

“I trust you. I just don’t trust him.” He thought about proposing right then, but it felt possessive in a way. He didn’t want Dahlia to see him trying too hard because of Onmund. Plus, it wasn’t the scene he wanted.

“Fair enough,” she replied. “You know, I have a way of making you forget about Onmund.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm.” Dahlia slipped her hand down between Erik’s legs, feeling him flaccid, but soon turned hard. Undoing his breeches, she slid her hand, grasping him. 

“Dahl,” he whispered. “Someone’s going to see… not that… not that I don’t want this.”

“No one will see, but that’s also the fun in it. It’s daring. Doesn’t that turn you on?”

He gave her a breathy laugh. “Yes, it does in a way.”

Dahlia was wearing mage robes, and it was easy to slip his hand through the cloth and into her smalls, fingering her, rubbing her as she showed him. His breath shuddered as she stroked his hardness. He wished her mouth would wrap around him, but this way was more subtle should anyone walk by. But it was hard to keep his moans at bay. 

Erik pressed his lips to hers, thrusting his tongue in her mouth, kissing as they touched each other in their secret parts. Dahlia was right. There was something provocative about it—thrilling at the chance of getting caught.

She moaned in his mouth as she came. He loved the feel of her powerful pulses around his fingers. Her orgasm led him to his as he exploded in her hand. The entire scene reminded him of the first time they touched each other in the tent. 

“I love you,” she whispered, kissing him once more. 

She did a quick cleanup, and they both settled in for the night, falling asleep thanks to their orgasms.

The morning was frigid, windy, but at least it wasn’t snowing and the ruins were walking distance. Onmund met Erik and Dahlia outside in the courtyard, deciding to walk there together.

Onmund embraced Dahlia, giving her a friendly hug while eyeing Erik. “Erik,” he said, voice flat.

“Onmund,” he said with the same flatness.

Their greeting had Dahlia cringing, hoping they would get along well enough to get through the ruins, but she remained silent.

Saarthal would have looked just as foreboding as the other ruins he and Dahlia explored, except this one was covered with scaffolding from the excavation. Even if they found no treasure, exploring the first city of man left Erik in awe. 

Dahlia unlocked the doors, and they all walked in. It was warmer than outside, but it had the familiar pungent odor of mold and decay. The entire area was also filled with scaffolding and piles of crates and baskets filled with artifacts to be organized. 

“So, Onmund, you should know the real reason Erik and I are here is to find the third piece of an amulet,” she said, explaining what she and Erik found in the other two ruins. 

Erik didn’t trust the young man, but he trusted Dahlia, hoping Onmund wouldn’t tell anyone what they were up to.

“Treasure! How exciting,” Onmund exclaimed. “Sounds fun! Come on. Let me show you what we discovered… well, I personally discovered, though I haven’t gone deeper yet. I supposed I was just waiting for you and didn’t know it.”

Erik rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut for Dahlia’s sake.

“Flatterer,” she said, lightly punching his arm.

Onmund led them to a closed gate that looked like it couldn’t be opened. 

“This is where it is. See this carving? I found an amulet hanging on it. After some research, the amulet helps with increased spell casting. It’s enchanted. I think I can use it to blast my way through this carved wall,” Onmund explained.

He put on the amulet and cast some sort of powerful fire spell at the wall, which blasted away in a crumbling ruin.

“Amazing, right?” Onmund asked.

“Excellent!” she said.

“Show off,” Erik muttered.

Onmund led them through a cavernous tunnel, but it was short before they were blocked again. 

“Well, crap. It seems to be another dead end. Surely there’s a way through this,” Onmund said, looking over the walls and coffins that surrounded them. 

The room was small, and all followed Onmund’s lead, looking for pulley chains, levers, anything to get them deeper inside the ruins. 

“I’ve found nothing,” Dahlia said. 

They all gathered at the table, centering the room, trying to figure out what to do next. Before even having a chance to discuss things, the room exploded with coffin lids crashing to the ground and the sound of draugr moaning.

Erik was the first to react, drawing his sword, swinging it as the head of a draugr rolled to the ground. The other draugr could cast spells and froze Onmund before he reacted. Erik went after it while it was distracted and decapitated that one too, while Dahlia killed another with a blast of fire, turning it to ash.

She took a light fire spell and thawed out Onmund. Erik tried not to laugh, and though he managed to keep it at bay, he had to cover his face to hide his smile. He really shouldn’t have laughed at the man. Erik felt terrible. This wasn’t the sort of man he was or wanted to become, so he choked it back. He felt no better than the bullies he stood up to. Though it was humorous as the young man struggled to remove the snot dripping down his nose from the cold.

“Are you okay,” Erik asked him, patting him on the back. He had to try to get along with him, for Dahlia’s sake.

“Yeah, I was… not expecting draugr to attack us like that,” Onmund said, shivering from the frost spell. “I will be more prepared next time.”

Dahlia gave Erik a small smile, her eyes filled with appreciation at his efforts with Onmund and dealing with the draugr. He couldn’t help but pat himself on the back. This was how he should be, and not some whiney, jealous man.

Once the dust settled and they calmed down, Erik pointed at one of the coffins. “Look! A way through!”

This time they all readied themselves with weapons and spells. They would not get caught unaware again as they made their way through another tunnel and a gate. Onmund pulled the lever, and they walked into a circular chamber surrounded by coffins. Erik pulled the young man back before he got himself killed. He was too bold as he led them through the chamber.

“Wait,” Erik whispered. “Let’s be ready. Surely those coffins aren’t empty.”

“Erik’s right. We need to be prepared and are going to have to kill whatever comes at us,” Dahlia said.

Sure enough, as soon as they inched their way into the large room, the coffins burst forth, spilling out several draugr. This time, Onmund was more than ready as he blasted one with a fireball. Dahlia used her spells and sword, lashing out at one. 

Erik was fighting off a draugr that had a shield as it tried to bash Erik with it while swinging its sword. He rolled out of the way to come up behind the creature, lobbing off its head, learning how to kill these things quickly. He risked a glance at Dahlia, seeing one of the draugr come up behind her. She didn’t notice! Erik ran to her, yelling at her to watch out.

Dahlia turned in time to block the swing of a sword, but not before the one she was fighting stabbed her through the side of her stomach.

“Dahl!” Erik yelled, cursing himself for distracting her.

The fireball flew past Erik’s head, blasting the creature that stabbed Dahlia, turning into a pile of ash. Erik killed the creature that was about to stab her while she was down, watching its head roll for a moment before rushing to her. 

“Dahl!” he cried out, holding her bleeding body in his arms. “You’re going to be fine. Let me get your potions.”

“I can do it,” Onmund said, casting a healing spell on her wound.

Dahlia moaned in pain as her skin stitched back together, but soon relaxed with the pain subsided. She reached up to Erik’s loving and worried face. “I’m fine, Erik. You can stop worrying.”

“I will never stop worrying,” he said, kissing her head. 

Then he looked up at Onmund, who probably looked as scared as Erik. “Thank you, Onmund.”

Onmund gave Erik a brisk nod and stood, dusting off his robes.

After some rest, they moved on deeper into the ruins. They stumbled on more draugr, crypts, gates, and a puzzle door that Onmund was quick to figure out. Erik reluctantly agreed the man could think quickly on his feet and figure out where they needed to go.

They were tired and took a moment to grab a bite to eat and drink before moving on. 

“You know, Tolfdir is going to have a field day now that we’ve breached in the inner caverns of Saarthal. It will take years to unearth all the treasures lying in wait for us to study. Amazing that this is the first city of man, and so well-preserved,” Onmund said with a mouthful of bread.

“Thanks to your help. We have really made it far, Onmund,” Dahlia said. She was leaning against Erik, who had his arm wrapped about her shoulder. “But I wonder how much farther we have to go. This is a vast place. I hope we find the last part of the amulet. You won’t tell Tolfdir about the amulet, will you?”

“Your secret is safe with me, Dahl,” Onmund said, using the nickname Erik gave her, which left him perturbed. “There’s enough treasure here to research to last several lifetimes.”

“Thanks, Onmund. You’ve always been a good friend.”

A sadness crept over his eyes as he gave her a weak smile. Erik understood that feeling all too well, being thrust into a friendship when he wanted more. He was grateful Dahlia wanted him more than a friend.

After their rest, they moved on to the next chamber, but stopped in their tracks, stunned.

“What in Oblivion is that,” Erik said.

The three were standing on a platform overlooking a massive chamber, and in its center was a huge, floating orb full of magical energy. 

“I have no idea,” Onmund said in awe. “I’ve seen nothing like it.”

“Let’s find the amulet, then we have to report this to the Archmage and Tolfdir,” Dahlia said.

Onmund nodded. “Agreed, but I want to inspect it first.”

Before he headed down the steps, it was then Erik and Dahlia noticed the creature standing up from his slumber in a chair. He was bigger than the other draugr they recently fought. It had to be the one who had the last part of the amulet. 

“Onmund! Look out!” Erik yelled, shoving him out of the way from an ice spike headed their way from the creature, which barely missed them.

“We have to deal with this creature first!” she yelled out, sending fireballs at the draugr, but nothing was affecting it. 

Erik ran down to attack, while the spells to distracted it. He stabbed and hacked it to no avail. 

“Nothing’s working!” Onmund yelled. “It has to be the orb! Keep it distracted and let me see if I can stabilize it. The creature must be affected by the magic here.”

“Go!” she said.

Onmund ran down and cast some spell on the giant orb as Dahlia and Erik kept the creature busy. It was only when the magic was lessening around the creature, that they could cause any damage. The last one they fought near Ivarstead was harder as it moved about the room, so they managed to kill the draugr together. 

Erik rummaged through the creature’s armor and pulled out the third amulet piece. “I’ve got it, Dahl!”

Dahlia ran down into the room and took the amulet he handed her. “What do we do now?” she asked, inspecting it closely. 

“Let’s look in the journal when we get back to the college,” Erik said.

“And we need to get back and inform the college of this orb. It looks dangerous,” Onmund suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome and appreciated.


	16. I Do.  I Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a big moment for Dahlia and Erik! Lots of love and excitement in the air. That is until Sanguine opens his big mouth. Dahlia's world comes crashing down. Oh, and Dibella comes clean in what she wants and Sanguine blows that too, or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content

Dahlia and Erik remained at the college for a couple of days as Savos and Tolfdir retrieved the giant orb, placing it in the center of the Hall of Elements. It floated there, magic emanating from the powerful object. No one knew what it was, but Dahlia was sure they would figure it out. Erik asked if she wanted to stick around while they discovered the orb’s origins, but she said no. They had adventures to go on. Her life at the college was over.

The only problem was they didn’t know where to go. They had three pieces of a broken amulet but weren’t able to put it back together. She and Erik brought it to Urag, the orc librarian, to see if he had any ideas on how to put it together into one amulet.

The orc rubbed the scruff on his chin as he inspected the broken pieces of the amulet. “Hmm, why does this sound so familiar?” he asked.

“Perhaps this will help,” Dahlia said, pulling out the journal they found in the first set of ruins and explained to him how they followed the story from the book called Forbidden Legends. 

“Ah, yes! I am familiar with this now. They separated the three pieces and sent them to three locations. They need to be reforged into one amulet. I could have sworn I have a book on it somewhere. Wait here.” Urag left from behind the confines of his massive desk and walked to a shelf of books.

“He’s like his own book of knowledge, isn’t he?” Erik asked, whispering.

“That he is. The college is lucky to have him. It’s why I’m not worried they will figure out about the orb. Urag will shed light on it soon enough, I’m sure,” she said.

The orc returned, holding a book with the utmost care, and put it on the table they were sitting at. “You spill anything on it, and I will set your asses on fire,” he grumped and walked off.

Dahlia and Erik looked through the book for clues about the amulet, turning the pages with delicacy. They didn’t want burned asses. “Here… Gauldur Amulet,” Erik said. “It talks about reforging it.”

“If the three guardians were defeated, they will reunite in Reachwater Rock in the Reach… crap. They will need to be defeated again. I don’t know Erik. This sounds dangerous. We had a tough time just defeating one,” she said. “Now we have to defeat three?”

“We can do this, Dahl. Your father gave us some amazing armor and weapons. We are more prepared than ever. We also know what to expect from the last time. But I understand if you don’t want to do it. For me, this was more about the adventure rather than getting rich. If you want to skip this journey, we can find something else to explore.”

Dahlia smiled at Erik, resting her head on his shoulder. That’s what she loved about him. He always put her first, but she knew he was downplaying it. He wanted to go, she could tell. “We can go. You’re right. We can do this. I will have to send Drem back to Solitude, though, and grab that Ivory claw I left at home. The book says we need it. I’m glad we didn’t carry it with us, otherwise, the bandits would have stolen that too.”

Erik read the book more, pointing at a page. “We need another claw it would seem—an Emerald one.”

“I wish we had this book before we began our adventures. It’s much more informative than the other one. Perhaps it will be there for us to use, like the last one. I wouldn’t even know where to begin to find it otherwise,” she said.

Erik rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. “Are you sure you want to do this? Don’t go on my account. I want us both to be on the same page.”

Gods, she loved this man. He must have been a rarity. She met no one quite like Erik, and she’s met a lot of men. “I love you. You know that, right?”

“I love you too, but you’re not answering my question,” he laughed.

“I want to go. Let’s do it,” she said and reached over to kiss him.

It was so easy to talk to her. They made decisions together with no arguing. Dahlia was perfect in every way. “Let’s go for a walk, Dahl,” he said, standing and reached for her hand.

They walked hand in hand out of the Arcanaeum, through the Hall of Elements, and outside into the frigid night. The courtyard was beautiful that evening. While it was cold, the darkness was lit by beautiful blue mage lights and the snow fell in delicate clumps. It made the entire scene magical. When they reached outside, Erik knew it was time. The place was perfect, and the outside was lovely. He gripped the ring he kept in his pocket, pulling it out to hold in his hand. Then he turned to her, palms sweating.

Erik stopped their walk and turned to face her. She was looking up at the sky as the snow fell and melted on her face and white sprinkled in her red hair. His heart soared looking at her. He didn’t want to disturb her moment, but it was time. 

“Dahl,” he said, getting her attention. “Gods, you are so beautiful.”

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “You are the sweetest, Erik. You know how to make a girl feel good about herself.”

He reached up to rub his neck from nerves but stopped himself. _Man up, Erik. This is your big moment. Don’t blow it with your stupid flusters and blushing._

“What’s wrong,” she said, no longer smiling.

“What? Nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is perfect,” he said. 

“Oh, you looked like you swallowed something sour.”

Choking down his nervousness, he dropped to one knee and looked up at her, holding her hand. She could turn him down, but there was no turning back. He took the risk.

“Oh, my gods...,” she whispered, knowing exactly what he was doing.

His heart hammered in his chest, but he was determined not to stutter and mumble like a fool. He hoped not, anyway. It had to be perfect. He had no words planned, but he knew what he felt, believing she would appreciate something coming from the heart. “Dahl… Dahlia. Ever since I met you, I have been a flustering and blushing idiot. You bring it out of me because I adore you so much. But I have also grown because of you. I feel stronger, confident, whole. It’s as if I have been missing something my entire life until you became a part of it. You are so beautiful, but you are so much more than that. You are smart, brave, confident, kind, patient. And you lifted me up when I didn’t realize I needed the support. I love you with every fiber of my being, unable to imagine life without you in it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you will have me. Will you marry me?”

Erik steadied his breath and tried to keep his eyes on Dahlia’s. He didn’t want to flinch away from the fear of her reaction. He had to hold himself together, though he felt like he was going to retch at any moment. Dahlia had tears in her eyes, but she wasn’t smiling. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not.

“Oh, Erik,” she whispered. “You beautiful man. I can’t imagine myself without you either. I love you. Yes… yes, I will marry you!”

He stood up, lifted her in the air, and spun her around as they kissed. “By the Divines! You have made me the happiest man alive, Dahl!”

When he set her down, he lifted her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Dahlia lifted her hand and inspected the beautiful ruby ring. “Erik… this is too expensive. When did you… where did you get this? It’s gorgeous.”

“I told you a little fib. I did buy you a gift when we were in Windhelm, but I wasn’t ready to give it to you yet. Our moment to be perfect. When we came outside just now, I realized it was time. The evening is beautiful and the snow in your hair… I had to.”

“My Erik lied to me? Never,” she teased, pulling his face in for a kiss. “It’s so beautiful. I love it and I love you.”

“When we are done with the amulet, I would like to marry in Rorikstead, if that’s okay with you. My father will love to throw a party at the inn. Unless you want to do it in Solitude or Riften.”

“I don’t care where we marry, Erik, as long as we are together.”

“Come. I have dinner and a room waiting for us at the inn in town… just in case you said yes,” he said.

“Well, you are just full of romantic surprises tonight,” she laughed as they ran through the snow hand in hand into town.

The innkeeper set up a private table for the two of them with a delicious meal of venison and roasted vegetables. The wine was expensive and delicious. Dahlia and Erik could barely keep their hands off of each other or stop kissing as they ate their meal. 

Dahlia had never been in love before. Sure, she had crushes, but not like this. Erik was so special. They haven’t known each other too long, but it’s as if she’s known him her entire life. That was how well they got along. 

After dinner, Erik led them to their rented room for the evening. He wanted to make love to her and not touch each other in the dark with little privacy back at the college. The room was lit with candles and flowers strewn everywhere. 

“What would you have done had I said no?” she asked, amazed at all the trouble Erik went through to give her a romantic evening. 

“I would have come here, wallowed naked on flower petals, weeping in my wine,” he quipped.

She hit him playfully, laughing. “You would not.”

“You’re right because I knew you would say yes. I may not be overconfident in a lot of things, but this one I was, despite my nervousness. I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life, Dahl.”

“The things you say.”

Erik stood close to her, but they didn’t kiss, reaching for the lacings on the bodice of her dress. He pulled them loose and turned her around, sliding the dress off her shoulders. He spent countless hours imagining what he was going to do to her if she accepted his proposal. This was something he wanted perfect in every way. It was something he never wanted them to forget. 

As the fabric slipped off her shoulders, he kissed the soft, exposed flesh, then up her neck when she tilted her head. He wanted to kiss and touch her forever, and he could do that now that she was his and he was hers. Forever. 

When her dress spilled to the ground, she removed her small clothes and turned, facing him to rid him of his garments. He cupped her breast as she untied his tunic. Once he was naked like her, Erik grabbed her, bending her back so he could taste her. The fluttering and nerves settled down, leaving him with a sense of contentment and pleasure. His hardness pressed up against her thigh as he nibbled on her nipple, then sucking it, enjoying the sounds of her increased breathing. Erik loved how she reacted to him. It was a powerful feeling with how her body responded to his touches, just as he responded to her. The confidence grew with familiarity, no longer worried about being unable to pleasure her. Dahlia guided him well.

Erik gripped her hair, pulling her head back, forcing her back to arch as he sucked on her breast. 

“Erik…,” she gasped.

His hand slid down between her legs as he kissed her, tongues wrapped around each other like tangled vines. She was so wet, plunging a finger inside of her. Her moan had him painfully hard for her, but it was a good sort of pain. 

“I want to taste you,” he whispered. Dahlia groaned for him in response.

All their lovemaking and touches made Erik more confident in pleasing her. He knew where to go and what to do with little guidance now. She was melting under his touches, his words setting her body on fire. There was something about pleasure combined with love. It made them both stronger. 

Erik guided her to the chair where she sat down. He dropped to his knees, looking up at her as he spread her legs. She was experienced in sex, but he was the only one who could get her heart pounding and stomach fluttering. When he lifted her feet to his shoulders, she fell back against the chair, but she wanted to watch, keeping her head up. 

Gentle kisses played on the skin of her thighs as fingers reached for her hot core, thrusting with agonizing slowness. She was already dripping for him, but now she was drenched. His fingers curled and reached up, hitting that soft tender spot that made her body shudder. Then his tongue hit her like a wave of electricity and she moaned. 

Fingers moved in and out, sharing them with his tongue as he lapped at her. Dahlia wanted to throw her head back, but she couldn’t stop watching as Erik pleased her. Her hands reached up and grasped his thick hair as his mouth and tongue devoured her, savoring her taste. When he took her little bud in between lips and sucked, she cried out. She was close. His fingers moved faster as he dug in, focusing on her little nerves. Eyes watered and her skin broke out in goosebumps as she came.

“Erik!” she cried out.

He moaned into her core, not stopping until he had her begging. Erik let her feet fall to the floor as he trailed kisses up her body, reaching a breast, sucking. Then he stood and lifted her to his arms, carrying her to the bed in her orgasmic weakness.

When he tried to climb on top of her, she sat up and rolled him over, straddling him. “Oh no, it’s my turn.”

“I want to make love to you, Dahl.”

“And you will.”

Dahlia kissed down his body, and Erik knew what she wanted. It was a toss-up for him. He adored making love to her, but she was so good at pleasuring him. He couldn’t decide which he loved more. Fortunately, with Dahlia, she often gave him both. He didn’t have to choose. Erik groaned when she wrapped her mouth around him. 

Her tongue ran up the underside of his cock and up to his sensitive tip, causing his body to shudder. She could make him come in a matter of moments, but she enjoyed taking her time, teasing him. But he didn’t want her teases, as fantastic as her mouth felt around him. He didn’t want to come too fast while inside of her. 

“Please, Dahl…”

She stopped, pressing kisses along his long hard shaft. “Please what?” she asked, her voice with a touch of coyness.

“I’m not ready to finish. You drive my body crazy, Dahl. I want to make love to you.”

Dahlia smiled and crawled up to him, kissing his lips. She straddled his hips and grabbed his cock, sheathing him inside her. Her core was on fire and he hissed at the heat and tightness. _Breathe. Breathe._ Erik loved it when she was on top. He had the best view of her body, and he knew she enjoyed the deepness of it. She rolled her hips back and forth as he reached for her breasts, pinching the nipples. Her eyes were closed, lips parted as her fingers raked through his chest hair.

“By the Nine, you are so beautiful,” he whispered. Watching her move, hearing her soft groans as her breasts swayed was amazing. He never tired of looking at her.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. “I always feel special around you, Erik.”

“That’s because you are special,” he said, pulling her down to his chest, grabbing her in a tight embrace, and thrust hard and fast into her. 

“Yes,” she moaned into his neck as she came around him, pulsing, making her wetter and tighter. Erik could hold on no longer and exploded, thrusting with each pulse. 

They held each other like that until their hearts and breathing settled. Dahlia slipped off of him and rolled onto her side, facing him. He brushed the damp hair out of her face and kissed her. “You make me so happy, Dahl. I can’t wait to be your husband.”

“I can’t wait to be your wife.”

“I never thought I would see the day,” she said.

Sanguine didn’t turn to the voice, knowing it was Dibella. He was getting used to her popping in and out of his life. 

“What day?”

“The day you get all misty-eyed.”

“Who’s misty-eyed. I’m not misty-eyed,” he huffed. Sanguine finished watching as Erik proposed to his daughter. It was the sweetest thing he ever witnessed. So damned sugary. His job was done with his daughter’s utmost happiness.

“No?” she asked as she stood in front of him, holding his face, looking into his eyes, and rubbed a thumb across his cheek. There were no tears. He didn’t cry. This was her way of teasing him.

He looked down at the Aedra. She was wearing her usual gown, but this one was light, airy, and completely see-through. He could see her naked body under the sheer fabric, the dark circles surrounding her nipples, and the light hair between her legs. 

“Dahlia is completely within the light now, and back into my fold, thanks to you and Erik. She is the happiest I have ever seen her,” Dibella said.

“Why are you here this time, Aedra?” he asked, looking away from her naked form.

The goddess still had not yet let go of his face. “I can’t tell you how much it pleases me to see a Daedra love his child and care for her. Nocturnal loves hers in her cold and calculated way, but not like you. Her daughter serves a purpose. Mephala cares nothing for her child. She too served a purpose, but one of revenge. But you… you love Dahlia unconditionally. You want what’s best for her despite her needs going against the very thing you stand for and represent.”

“By your trickery,” he said, wondering where she was going with this.

“A gift, Sanguine. A gift. Love is always a gift we should never take for granted. It is the only thing that keeps mortals living beyond the need for survival. It drives them and pushes them to live more than anything. Without it, all that’s left is despair and desperation. You may not bring love, but you bring joy and pleasure, which can lead to love often enough. That is why you hold my attention. Many times you drove people to love, even if it was unintentional. I find you the most intriguing out of all the Daedra, Sanguine.”

He didn’t know what to make from her words or what she wanted. It confused him. He understood what she was saying, but she still wasn’t clear why she kept hounding him. Yes, it was partially about Dahlia, but Dibella wanted something from him, and he didn’t know what it was.

“Are you ever going to answer my question?” he asked.

Dibella wrapped her arms around Sanguine’s neck as her gown vanished somewhere in Mundus. “I thought it was obvious by now, my dear Sanguine. For someone so focused on lust, you sure are blind when it comes to yourself.”

His eyes narrowed at her, at the same time grew hard with her naked body pressed up against him, hands grasping his horns. “Why me?” he asked, stifling a moan at her touch.

“I’m fairly certain I made that clear a moment ago.”

As she stroked his horns, his eyes closed as his body shuddered. He wanted to. To fuck an Aedra would be at the top of his list, but knew Dibella didn’t just want a fuck. Then there was Celia. Dibella would probably be the best sex he ever had. He didn’t want to forget what he had with Celia. Sanguine grew frustrated, but more with himself. Was he the Daedric Prince of Hedonism or not? It didn’t matter what he was. He didn’t want his past with Celia dimmed by Dibella, and she could blind one with her beauty.

Dibella pulled him down by his horns and pressed her lips to his. They kissed once before, but this time it was different. A fire burned through his body the likes of which he never felt before. Electricity sparked at her touch. She was a goddess, after all. Her body glowed around him as their kiss deepened. 

Sanguine couldn’t do it. He wasn’t ready to forget what he had with Celia. It wasn’t that he would forget. That was impossible. He was afraid Dibella would make what he had with Dahlia’s mother less special. His hands reached up to her and pulled them off his horns with gentleness. He wondered if he was being an idiot. She wasn’t wrong. Loving once and having a daughter changed him. When he pulled away, he kissed her forehead and turned back to watch Dahlia’s happiness.

“You don’t want me?” she said, unable to hide her surprise and disappointment.

“I want you.”

“Then why are you turning away? Is it Celia?”

When he turned back to look at her, she saw the pain in his eyes. _It is Celia_.

“You are magnificent and the old me would jump all over you. But I don’t want you to overshadow what I had with Celia. You are a goddess. Celia was just a mortal. A splendid mortal, but a mortal nonetheless. Despite who I am, I don’t just fuck willy nilly,” he admitted. “You turned me into a widower and a father, Di.”

“I suppose I did,” she sighed.

Sanguine turned to face her, reached out, and ran his thumb along her perfect nipple. Everything about the Aedra was perfect. It hardened at his touch in the most beautiful way. Then he dropped his hand.

“Give me time,” he said and turned away from her again.

Dibella wasn’t used to being turned down. In fact, she couldn’t remember it ever happening. Sanguine _had_ changed. “As you wish, my dear Sanguine. You know where to find me.”

He was a fool. No wonder the rest of the immortals made him a laughingstock. Passing up a romp with Dibella probably topped the list of the most stupid things he’s ever done. But he wasn’t ready for her to outshine Celia. He knew Dibella would be perfect at everything. No, he wasn’t ready.

Erik and Dahlia rode out of Winterhold with no answers to the strange orb they found. They had other plans and had to move on. Plus, staying at the college grew uncomfortable when Onmund found out Dahlia was engaged. After having Drem retrieve the Ivory claw back in Solitude, they made their way towards the Reach.

“Do we want to explore the ruins first to reforge the amulet, or do you want to marry first?” Dahlia asked.

“I think we should reforge the amulet first and have you wear it on our wedding day as a symbol for our union. It was because of this quest that brought us close together,” he said, kissing the top of her head as they rode together. 

“You’re such a romantic, Erik. A girl could get too used to it. You realize you’re going to spoil me, right?”

“You’re worth spoiling.”

“Fine, then I’m just going to spoil you in return,” she said in mock irritation.

“I look forward to it,” he chuckled. “Say, why don’t we invite your father to dinner when we reach Whiterun and give him the news,” Erik said.

“I’m sure he already knows but is just waiting on my call. Sure, let’s do that. He likes you, so I’m sure he will be happy for us.”

A couple of days later, after they settled in at the Bannered Mare, they met Sanguine as Sam for dinner and drinks.

“Daddy!” Dahlia cried out, crushing her father in a tight embrace.

“Hello, my princess. How are you, Erik?”

“I’m good, sir,” he replied, shaking Sam’s hand.

“Thank you for inviting me to dinner. What’s the occasion?” he said, winking at Erik.

“Oh, daddy! You know why,” she giggled, holding out her hand to show him her ring. “We are getting married!”

“Ha! This is wonderful news! You and Erik are perfect together. I can see you make each other happy. It reminds me so much of me and your mother, though Erik is probably a better man. I knew I chose well for you.”

“I’m sure you were a great husband too, Sam,” Erik said.

“So, tell me all about the proposal,” Sanguine asked. “Give me all the juicy details.”

“What did you just say?” Dahlia asked her father, her face turning red, fists clenched.

“I said, tell me about your proposal.”

“No! The other part before that,” she said, teeth clenched.

“About Erik being a good man?” Sanguine asked, just now realizing his error, letting it slip he chose Erik to be with his daughter.

“Dahl? What’s going on?” Erik asked, feeling the sudden tension between father and daughter, not understanding why.

“I quote: ‘I knew I chose well for you.’ What do you mean by that, _daddy_?” she asked, hands on hips, eyes welling in tears. “And you better dare not lie to me or I will never talk to you again!”

Sanguine chugged down his wine in one gulp to stall, but he knew he blew it. This was exactly what Dibella talked about with his meddling. _Fuck_. _She’s going to hate me again just when I got her back._ “Well, see, uh, you were hurting so much when your mother died and my… secret. I wanted to see you happy again. You were losing your inner light. So I may have set it up so you and Erik crossed paths?”

“Cross paths? Are you fucking tell me you left me injured outside that cave so Erik would find me? Is that what you’re fucking telling me?” Her voice was growing louder and the patrons of the inn were all staring at them.

“I healed you enough. I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, but Erik happened to walk by. He was happy, smart, handsome. I… just thought you would hit it off. I only wanted you to be happy, princess.”

Erik was stunned, watching the entire exchange, feeling the knot form in the pit of his stomach. Was it true? Did Sanguine set them up? _Oh, Dahlia_. He reached for her hand, but she shoved him away in anger. _Don’t push me aside, Dahl. Please._

“Don’t you princess me! How much interference?! Did you… did you cast a spell on us to fall in love?” Dahlia’s rage turned to one of pain as her voice cracked, looking at Erik then down at her ring. The water in her eyes that built spilled down her face. “We aren’t real. None of this is real. Oh, gods! I’m so… humiliated!”

“No, no… I wouldn’t do that, sweetheart. I just… had you bump into each other. That’s all.”

“So, you’re telling me not once did you interfere with us as we got to know each other?”

“Well… I may have nudged a—”

“How could you!” she screamed, not caring who saw or heard. Dahlia wept in her sadness and anger, realizing her and Erik’s love wasn’t real. She never questioned it, wondering if it was too good to be true because she trusted Erik. But she was wrong. It _was_ too good to be true. She removed her beautiful ring and placed it on the table. “I can’t… I’m sorry.”

“Dahl… wait. Please. Let’s talk about this. Forget your father. I love you!”

“Why? None of this is real.” She turned to her father, anger in her wet eyes. “I hate you. I don’t want to see you or Erik ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated.


	17. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has to find a way to get Dahlia back. It has to be something special. And he's forcing Sanguine to tag along and put in some work to help after his blunder.

Dahlia rushed up to her rented room, slammed the door and fell into her bed to cry. _Fuck my father! How could he do such a thing?_ No, this was her fault for trusting him. He was Sanguine. Of course he set up her and Erik. It’s what he does. _Oh, Erik_. The truth didn’t turn off her love for him, but it wasn’t real, so now she was going to have to suffer losing him. There was no way to have a relationship with him if what they had wasn’t true. The pain in her chest was real with her sadness, gripping it as she sobbed. 

“Dahl,” Erik said on the other side of her door. “Please open up. Let’s talk.”

“Go away!”

“What we have is real. I swear your father couldn’t have created this type of love. It’s real!”

“No, it’s not! Go away. Leave me alone! Go back to Rorikstead, Erik. Find a good, sweet farm girl to love. Find something real.”

“I don’t want a farm girl! I want you! Dammit, Dahl! Open the door!” he said with more force. He rested his head on the door, touching it as if he could touch her through it, mentally begging her to open it. Part of him felt she was being ridiculous. “Please, Dahl. Open the door.” This time his voice was softer, pleading.

“No! I never want to see you again!” she yelled.

Dahlia had to get out of there. If Erik kept pushing, she was going to give in and she couldn’t. She couldn’t love him if he didn’t truly love her back. What was the point? Once she packed her things, she summoned Drem. “Drem, take me back home to Solitude.”

“Yes, my lady,” he said. 

She grabbed hold of him as he vanished them away.

Erik stood in front of her door, looking down at his hand, holding the ring he gave her. The tears pooled in his eyes. He understood her anger, but he didn’t understand her pushing him away. It wasn’t his fault. But he knew what they had was real. It had to be, but she refused to talk to him. 

No, he wasn’t giving up. Erik still had his own key since they shared the room. He took out the key and opened the door, but Dahlia was nowhere to be found. “Dahl? Dahl?” _How did she vanish?_ Then it hit him. Drem. _Shit._ She could be anywhere.

Deflated, holding back his tears, he walked back down to the tavern and sat at their table. Sanguine was still there, looking contrite as he should be, but it wasn’t good enough.

“I take it she didn’t talk to you?” Sanguine asked.

“No, and why would she?!” Erik spat. “This is all your fault! I… I wish I could regret meeting her this way, but I don’t. I may never have met her had you not set us up, but your ‘nudging’ is unacceptable! Now she’s gone.”

“Gone?”

“She’s not in our room. I’m assuming she used Drem to take her somewhere.”

Sanguine stood and chugged his mead. “I can find her,” he said, slamming his mug on the table.

Erik was upset, but all he felt right then was a rage for the Daedric Prince. His meddling cost him the love of his life. “No! Sit down. What you are going to do is help me get her back… without trickery! She’s not going to come back right now willingly.”

Sanguine had never seen this side of Erik. He was forceful. He sat down as he was told because he wanted to see them back together too. After finally fixing things with his daughter, he blew it once more. Dibella was right and he should have listened to her, but he was too busy trying to make his daughter happy with too much interference, trying to assuage his guilt from his first lie. 

“What do you want me to do?” he asked.

“I need to find a way to get her back. I love her and I know you didn’t make us love each other. It feels real to me. You didn’t make us love, did you?” He had to ask just to be sure.

“No, I didn’t. I just…”

“Just what?”

“Gave you a boost of courage now and then. I also protected you all when you were in the ruins.”

“Oh,” Erik said, feeling even more deflated. “I thought we did that on our own. How stupid of me to think we were learning and gaining experience from our adventures. It was you all along.” He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up, feeling suddenly tired.

“You did do it on your own. I just let nothing kill you all.”

“Why couldn’t you just trust us to fall for each other on our own? Why couldn’t you just let us experience and learn?”

Sanguine sighed. “I wanted her to be happy. She was so sad after her mother died and angry with me. Her path was going down a dark one. She was losing Dibella’s favor.”

“Dibella’s favor?”

“Yes, Dahlia is also one of Dibella’s because her mother was. They are both so full of love and light… were. I had to fix it somehow. I was watching over Dahlia when she went into that bandit cave to protect her. Despite what she thinks, I would never let anything happen to her. She was so injured and she couldn’t heal herself. I had already seen you and saw what kind of man you were. Dahlia needed someone like you, not those men who only cared about her body,” Sanguine explained.

Erik looked at the Prince and scoffed. “Isn’t that what you’re about with all that sex and lust?”

“Yes, but not for her.”

“So, you sent the old woman to me that day?”

“No. I was the old woman.”

“Figures.”

Erik rubbed his face in frustration. “Fine, so how did you do it?”

“I was the old lady. I brought her out, healed her just enough, and went to find you. You all did the rest on your own. Fell in love on your own. I just gave you enough courage to kiss her. Really, they were only small nudges. When you two realized you wanted to be together, I left you alone after that. I really fucked up. I’m sorry.”

“Yes, you did, but we are going to find a way to get her back to me. You are going to help me do that.”

“She’s going to be even angrier if she finds out I had a hand in getting you two back together.”

“Maybe, but you’re going to do it, anyway. We might be able to find a way to get you back into her good graces too.”

“How?”

“For a Daedric Prince, you really are clueless sometimes.”

Sanguine laughed. “It’s not like I’ve ever been a father before, and I am who I am. I am not used to setting up people for love. This is all new to me.”

“Fair enough.”

“I’m sorry, Erik. Truly. I should have listened to Dibella. She did warn me, but I was too busy trying to make Dahlia happy without worrying about the consequences.”

Erik took a sip of mead, frustrated, tired, sad. He didn’t want to acknowledge Dahlia’s father, but he looked truly sorry. “I have to get her back. I can scarcely breathe right now knowing she’s gone and believes we aren’t real.” He choked back the threatening tears. His heart was breaking, but he had to hold on to hope that he could get her back.

“We need a plan,” he said, not ready to tell Sanguine he forgave him because he didn’t. Not until he had Dahlia back in his arms. He played with her ring sitting on the table, pushing back the unbearable pain, thinking about the best way to do it.

“Any ideas? I want you to think of them. She won’t trust me if any ideas are mine. I will bend to your will,” Sanguine said, watching the young man’s pain. He oozed it, and Sanguine didn’t even have to probe his mind. He regretted a lot of things, but not getting Erik and his daughter together. Erik was good for her.

“Not yet, but I will.”

“Well, I’m going back to my realm while you think.”

“Oh, no you don’t! We are stuck together until we sort all this out. You’re not going anywhere or you’re taking me with you. We are like glue now.”

As if the boy could make him stay, but his guilt kept him in place. “I should find Dibella,” he said. “She may have some ideas.”

Erik ignored him, thinking. _What does Dahlia want the most? What will make her the happiest?_ He knew she regretted selling her mother’s store. _Is that what she wants?_ He could always go to the last ruins and get her the amulet. They talked about her wearing it on their wedding day.

“I see the wheels spinning in your head, boy. You have an idea,” he said, seeing the glint in Erik’s eyes. His mood was no longer dark.

“Yes… I think. First, we need to go to the ruins and reforge the amulet. Then I need to buy back her mother’s store. I know she regrets selling it. I have a lot of gold now, but probably not enough to buy the store back. Then I need to—”

“Say no more! I will help with that.”

“No, she will not—”

“Listen here, son. I need her back as much as you do, so I’m going to contribute. We can even stock up the store once we buy it.”

“I don’t know how to make soaps,” Erik said.

“I do. Celia taught me. I used to make them with her.”

Erik scoffed. “You… make soaps? Why do I find that hard to believe?”

“I don’t care what you believe, boy. I did it for Celia because it made her happy.”

“Fine. Teach me then. I hope this works.”

“It will work,” Sanguine said with more confidence than he felt. He really fucked up this time. “Get some rest. I’m leaving back to my realm to see where she is and I will return.”

“No. You are not leaving me behind. Glue… remember?”

“Fine.” With a wave of Sanguine’s hand, they were both in Misty Grove.

Dahlia was dizzy when they reached her old home in Solitude. It was why she never traveled with Drem unless she absolutely had to. Leaving Whiterun fast was a necessity. She couldn’t breathe there, knowing Erik was trying to reach out to her.

Why did he care? Their love wasn’t real. He knew this. 

Everything hit her as she crawled into her mother’s bed, sobbing. She was so tired. Tired of Sanguine’s lies, missing her mother, her old ways. Dahlia had to decide on what to do with her life. She thought about going back into the soap business, but she wasn’t up for it. There was the urge to be alone and away from it all. She had a lot of gold now from her adventures and what her mother left her. Maybe she should buy a house in the woods, away from it all. She should sell her mother’s house, but it was one thing she struggled to part with having grown up in it. 

“Oh, mama. If you were still here, you would know what I should do. You were always so strong and decisive. I miss you so much.”

Erik looked around Misty Grove. It was so beautiful with lush trees, torch bugs lighting the night, flowers, thick grass. It was not what he imagined a plane of Oblivion to be. But as he thought about it, it made sense. Who would have pleasure and enjoy themselves in a place of misery and darkness?

“This is beautiful. I wasn’t expecting it to be,” he said.

“I have many pocket realms, but this one is my favorite,” Sanguine replied, and with a wave of his hand, a vision appeared out of thin air.

Erik looked at the image, and there was Dahlia sleeping in her mother’s bed. It looked like she had been crying, and it broke his heart to see her like that. He reached out to the image as if he could touch her, only to feel nothing but air. “Dahl…”

“She went home, as I suspected. I had a feeling she would need to be close to her mother,” Sanguine said.

“I warned you, Sanguine,” said the female voice behind them.

Erik turned around to the voice, startled. “Who are you?” he asked the beautiful blonde approaching them. She was more than beautiful. She was ethereal. He knew right then who she was. “Dibella?”

“Hello, Erik. How is my girl now that she found out how much Sanguine messed up?”

“Not good, ma’am. She doesn’t believe our love is real,” Erik replied once he found his voice, still a bit in shock to see an Aedra before him. His life sure had gotten strange since he met Dahlia, but it didn’t regret a moment of it.

“My poor girl,” she said.

“Yeah, yeah. I know I fucked up. This isn’t the time to rub it in my face and tell me you told me so.”

“It’s the perfect time, Sanguine. Though I’m glad you finally stopped when you did. If you hadn’t, your relationship with her may be irreparable.”

Sanguine looked at the beautiful Aedra. “You think I have a chance?”

“There’s always a chance, my dear Sanguine. She is still full of love and light. It will be easier for her to forgive than before when she was darker.”

“I need to get her back,” Erik said, his voice in desperation.

Dibella reached for him, running a delicate hand across his face. Erik shuddered at her touch. It wasn’t like the way Dahlia touched him. It had a strong, magical feel to it he was hard-pressed to describe. 

“You are such a sweet boy. If you were female, you would be one of mine. I can see how much you love her,” she said, dropping her hand. “It will take work. She needs to know your love is real, Erik.”

“I know it’s real.”

“Yes, no thanks to Sanguine’s meddling.”

“I did it out of love for my daughter, Dibella, and you know it,” Sanguine huffed.

“I know, dear. So, what’s the plan?”

Erik told Dibella everything. “Yes, I like it. It will also give her a sense of home again. Well done, Erik. This could work. I hope so, for both of your sakes.” With that, she vanished back to her world.

“She is… beautiful. I don’t know what she sees in you,” Erik said.

Sanguine laughed, not taking offense. “I don’t either. Alright. Enough time wasted,” he said, still watching his daughter sleep. “Let’s get that amulet reforged and get the business back.”

“Perhaps I should reforge the amulet alone. I need to do this. It was supposed to be a part of our wedding. She was going to wear it, show our hard work together.”

Sanguine turned to look at Erik, angry. “Glue… remember? I’m going with you. We are going to bypass all the traps and draugr, and head straight there. I’m not messing around and risk you getting injured or killed. She needs you. I need her. We have no time to waste.”

Erik thought about it and realized the Prince was right. They had to hurry. The longer he was away from Dahlia, the harder it will be to reunite with her. “Fine, but we are getting the store back and restocking it my way. It needs to be sincere and without magic for it to be meaningful. Deal?”

“Deal,” Sanguine said and shook hands with Erik.

After Erik ate and got some sleep, Sanguine rushed them off to Reachwater Rock, where the ruins were to reforge the amulet. The only good thing about Dahlia leaving was she left behind the amulet fragments. She probably wanted nothing to do with them, and Erik couldn’t blame her. 

Sanguine snapped his fingers, and they vanished and reappeared inside the Reachwater Rock ruins. Standing before them were three draugr ghosts that looked eerily similar to the draugr he and Dahlia defeated in the other three ruins. Did he have to fight them again? 

“We don’t have time for this,” Sanguine said and waved his hand. The creatures vanished into nothingness. “Put the amulet on the pedestal.”

Erik didn’t question it or ask where they went. All he cared about was getting the amulet to Dahlia, but stopped himself. What if she got angry she didn’t go with him to finish their quest together?

“What are you waiting for, boy?”

“Do you think she’s going to be angry with me for finishing our amulet quest? We did this together and now she’s not here. Maybe we should wait and see if I can get her to trust me again.”

“I don’t think she’s going to believe either of us until we go all out for her.”

“But… what if she believes all this is still a trick from you? What if all this is futile?” Erik began to fret and worry. He didn’t want her thinking that this was some Sanguine trick. Doubts consumed him.

“Snap out of it, boy! We have no other choice. We have to do something grand for her. It’s the only way to show her how much we love her. It’s a risk we are going to have to take. Put the pieces on the pedestal. The fact you are going through so much trouble to get her the amulet to wear on your wedding day will mean a lot to her,” he said, hoping what he said was the truth. Sanguine had his own doubts and worries, but they had to do something and the boy’s ideas were good ones.

Erik just nodded and placed the fragments on the pedestal. Some sort of magical energy permeated the area as the amulet pieces rose into the air, spinning, reshaping. It took mere moments, and the now reforged amulet dropped gently back down. He picked up the amulet, inspecting it. It was beautiful and large. 

“Let me see that,” Sanguine said, taking it from Erik. “Yes, I was hoping it was enchanted otherwise it would be a lot of work for nothing.”

“What’s it enchanted with?” 

“This is perfect. It has three separate enchantments for increased health, Magicka, and stamina. If you two go traipsing about in more ruins, she could use this. It’s powerful.”

“I hope she likes it,” Erik said, taking the amulet back and placing it in his pack. “Honestly, I’m grateful we didn’t have to fight off whatever lives in these ruins. I’m eager to get back to her. I miss her already. So… thank you.”

Sanguine patted the boy on the back. “You’re welcome. Now, how about some soap making?”

Erik laughed and shook his head, still struggling to believe Sanguine made soap. But he understood it. He was about to make soap for the woman he loved too, even if it wasn’t a very masculine thing to do. _Who cares? This is for her._

When they finished, Sanguine whisked them off to Solitude. 

“We should probably have disguises. We don’t want Dahlia to catch us and flee again,” Sanguine suggested.

“Okay. I guess that’s fine,” Erik replied.

Sanguine snapped his fingers and disguised himself as an old man he knew Dahlia had never seen before, and Erik as a young Bosmer man. There wouldn’t be any way for her to recognize him. 

Inside the tavern, Erik looked around for Dahlia, hoping she would be there, but she wasn’t. He felt strange in his new body when he walked over to the innkeeper to rent a room for a few nights and some food.

“I would like it if you two would marry in the Misty Grove. It’s beautiful there,” Sanguine said, watching Erik eat. 

“That will be up to Dahlia and if she forgives us or not. I would like something romantic and Misty Grove is lovely. Has she been there before?”

“She has not.”

Erik felt a touch of sadness as doubt coursed through him. “She may not forgive us though.”

Sanguine slapped the boys back affably. “I thought you were the upbeat, happy one. Every time I saw you, you always pushed her in a positive way. It’s one of the things I like about you and why I chose you to be with her.”

“I just miss her,” he said, picking at his food. It was hard to be positive after losing a love like Dahlia’s. He understood now how his father felt without Erik’s mother. Not that Dahlia was dead, but it hurt, nonetheless.

The next morning, Erik sold all the treasures he found, gems. He had a lot of gold now and hoped it would be enough to buy the store back. 

He and Sanguine walked into the shop and looked around. It was full of strange curios, mostly Dwemer in origin. Erik walked up the Altmer sitting behind the counter, looking bored until he saw the two potential customers. 

“Greetings! How may I help you today?” the elf said, excited for some customers.

“Interesting store you have here,” Erik said, picking up some strange glowing object. 

“Yes, I thought so too. My store is unique, but no one seems to be interested in any of this.”

“What would one do with this stuff?”

The Altmer shrugged. “I have no idea. That’s left up to the purchaser if I had any.”

Erik perked up. Maybe buying the store would be easier than he thought. “Hmm, I might be able to help you with that.”

“Oh? Planning to buy up my stock,” the owner laughed.

“Not exactly, but I could buy the store from you.”

“No way. I spent all my hard-earned gold buying this place. I really need to succeed.”

Sanguine whispered in Erik’s ear as he nodded. “See the thing is, my girl used to own this place. She regrets selling it. It used to be her mother’s, who passed away. We… are having a hard time right now, but I’m trying to marry her. I thought giving her back this place would make her happy again and win her heart back. I can pay you well for it. But, if you aren’t selling anyway, you could get some of your gold back and start fresh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	18. Love Conquers All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Dahlia accept Erik again and does she forgive Sanguine? And what's this about Sanguine and Dibella?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Content

She had been wallowing in misery long enough. It had been over a week of weeping in her mother’s bed. Dahlia hadn’t even bothered to go see Rona. Not having Erik in her life was more painful than she expected. Gods, she missed Erik terribly. Just because what they had wasn’t real, didn’t mean she didn’t feel the loss. _That’s it, I’m done with love. What a waste of time and emotions._ She wasn’t going to go back to her old ways either, not caring and all that drinking. 

Maybe she would go look for a job or something. She didn’t need the gold, but she wanted to preoccupy her mind and get Erik and her father out of her head. Sanguine was such a bastard. That was the worst of it. Dahlia trusted him again. So stupid. She should have known better. He was Sanguine after all. _Impulsive bastard._

Dahlia finally crawled out of bed, smacking her sour mouth. She knew she looked like a disaster. A bath was what she needed. Once her water was ready she soaked until it grew cold, then got dressed. She needed food and had nothing in the house, so she headed to the Winking Skeever for breakfast. 

It was early morning and the city hadn’t yet come alive with merchants and people walking about. As soon as she stepped out of her house, she looked down to see a trail of flower petals. Dahlia rolled her eyes. Who else would do that but Erik? Erik was the overly romantic sort. It was his way. Why couldn’t he just move on and let her go? Why keep this facade that they actually loved each other? It was all a lie thanks to her father’s meddling. _Does he really think this is going to change my mind?_

Dahlia sighed, deciding to face Erik once and for all. Breakfast had to come later. She needed to make sure Erik understood it was over. Clenching her hands into fists and swallowing the lump in her throat, she followed the flower petals through the town. If it were later in the day, the flowers would have been trampled on. Now it was a perfect trail of color. It was beautiful, though she wasn’t fooled.

As she neared the end, she looked up to see she was face to face with her mother’s old store. Tears sprung into her eyes, furious. _Is he trying to remind me of all my mistakes? Why is he doing this?_ Angry now, she opened the door and stepped inside, ready to give Erik a piece of her mind. _He’s getting back at me for leaving the way I did._

But when she walked in, her nose was assaulted with the most wonderful and fragrant smells. Aromas she hadn’t smelled since the day she closed her mother’s shop. The scent brought back a flood of happy memories with her mother and Sanguine, Sam. Her eyes filled with tears that left her with confused feelings between anguish and joy. Dahlia thought Erik was punishing her for leaving, but why would she assume that? He had been nothing but kind to her. No, it wasn’t real. She stood there in the middle of the shop and wept in her hands.

“Dahl?” said the familiar voice. It sounded tentative and uncertain.

Erik was expecting Dahlia to be happy, not standing there sobbing. It hurt him to see her so upset. _I screwed up. I thought she would be happy to have her mother’s store back. I don’t know what to do now_.

“Don’t just stand there like a fool. Go to her,” Sanguine whispered from the corner where he hid.

“Right,” Erik nodded, taking a deep breath of courage and strode over to her. 

He took the risk that she would reject him and pulled her into his arms, holding her as she cried. She didn’t hold him back, but she didn’t push him away either. That was a start. 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry, sweetheart,” he said. “I wanted to give you something you loved. I wanted you to be happy.” He smiled when he felt arms slowly wrap around his waist.

“This isn’t real, Erik. You need to move on,” she said, but doubt clouded her. Holding him felt so good. He was warm and comforting, not wanting to let go. But she struggled to believe what they had was real.

“This is as real as it gets, Dahl. Your father did not make us fall in love. We did that all on our own. I swear to you. I don’t want to live a second without you in my life. This shop is for you. I bought the shop back and your father taught me soap making. Not once in my life did I ever see myself making soaps,” he chuckled, but it was without humor. How could he laugh seeing Dahlia in so much pain? “But it was all for you. I need you, Dahl. I miss you something fierce.”

When Dahlia dared look up at him, he looked tired and anguished. The normal scruff on his chin had grown out into a short beard. It made him look older. She wondered if the emotions on her face mirrored his. She reached up and cupped his chin, feeling the prickling hairs on her palm. 

“You did all this for me?” she asked, finally finding her voice.

“Your father and I did it together. He… he feels terrible, Dahl.”

Her body went rigid in his arms at the mention of her father. She was still angry. Erik could hardly blame her since he was pissed at Sanguine too at the time, but he forgave the Prince. 

She still wasn’t talking so he pulled her in tight against him, kissing her head. “I love you, Dahl. Please believe me,” he whispered.

“But how do I know if it’s real or not?”

“I believe your father. More importantly, I need you to believe in us,” he said, wiping tears away when she looked up at him again and kissed her forehead.

Dahlia pushed Erik away gently, wrapped her arms around herself, and looked around the shop. She was so distraught when her mother died and discovered her father’s lies. All she could think about was selling everything and leaving. Once her heart calmed down, she regretted it. Erik heard her, though she only mentioned it a couple of times in passing. He listened and knew what she wanted, using all his hard-earned gold to buy her store back. 

“You didn’t have to do this,” she said.

“I know I didn’t. I wanted to, Dahl.”

She walked around the shop full of wonderful smelling soaps, wondering when they had the time to make them all. “You made all these? I suppose my father used magic,” she said, but it came off more bitter than she intended.

“No, we did it all by hand. Your father taught me all he learned from your mother.”

“Erik, I can’t ask you to stay in this life. You want to be an adventurer like your mother. You worried she lost a part of herself giving it up and I don’t want that for you.”

Erik reached for Dahlia, lifting her chin to look at him. “I understand now why my mother gave it all up. She loved us as I love you. I don’t care where I am or what I’m doing as long you are there with me.” He gave her a crooked smile. “That doesn’t mean we can’t take a vacation now and then to go explore.”

She couldn’t help but smile at his words. Erik just had that way about him. But Dahlia couldn’t have that lingering doubt that their love was real. She didn’t want to always doubt it. 

“I need to talk to him. Can you leave me for a minute?” she asked.

Erik’s stomach fluttered, but not in a good way. He wasn’t reaching her as he hoped. But he was a fool to believe that he could sweep her away with this and make everything better in an instant. It was going to take work, and he was fine with that as long as she was willing. “Of course.”

When he went outside of the store, Dahlia called Sanguine. “I know you’re skulking around here somewhere, father. Come on out.”

When Sanguine appeared, at least he had the wherewithal to look peevish as he walked closer. “Do you like it?”

“How could I not? You both went through a lot of work.” She ran her hands through her long hair, which was down, not bothering to braid or style it. She couldn’t bring herself to do much of anything being depressed. “I am struggling to trust you again,” she admitted.

“I know. I… I just wanted to see you happy, princess. You were so sad and growing dark as time went on. But I swear to you I did not make you or Erik fall in love. You two did that just fine on your own. I promise you I only offered small nudges to bring you together. Even if I wanted to do more, Dibella wouldn’t allow it.”

Dahlia cocked an eyebrow at him. “Dibella as involved in this too?”

“Only on the side. She was an observer. But you are hers. She worried about you too.”

“I want to believe you,” she whispered, looking down and letting some tears fall.

Sanguine rushed her to her and hoped she would let him hold her. When she didn’t resist, he pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head. “I only want to see you happy. It’s the only thing I have ever wanted from you. You are my girl and I love you. I loved you the day I saw you in your mother’s arms when you were an infant. It scared the Oblivion out of me, but I love you both.”

Dahlia nodded in his chest and clutched him back. 

“Can you please go back to calling me daddy? I like that so much better. I’m sorry I hurt you again.”

She gently pushed him away and wiped her tears. “I forgive you.”

Sanguine let out a breath in relief, grateful she listened to him. He didn’t want to have to start all over again to win her back. “Thank you, princess. I love you. I’m going to leave you now so you can talk to Erik some more.”

“Okay. I love you too, daddy.”

He kissed the top of her head again and vanished. In his place, Erik stood, startling her for a second. 

“Uh, how did I get back here?” he asked.

Dahlia laughed. “Daddy brought you back to me.”

“Are you okay, Dahl?”

“I am now.”

They stood there looking at each other in awkward silence for a moment before Erik took a deep breath and took her in his arms. He let out his lungs when she held him back. “I have something else for you, but you… might be mad.”

Dahlia stiffened, not sure she wanted to hear it. “What?”

Erik pushed back and dug in the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a large amulet, it’s design intricate and made of gold. “I uh, got the amulet reforged with your father. I wanted to give it to you as a gift. Please don’t be mad at me and your father for doing this. It was supposed to be part of our adventure, but I… I wanted to get it for you.”

She blew out a laugh. There were worse things crossing her mind than Erik completing their little adventure. “I’m not mad. I hope it wasn’t too dangerous.”

“No, your father… well, he doesn’t have much patience. It only took a snap of his fingers to do it. I guess it makes it less special now that I said it like that.”

“It makes it very special that you and daddy worked together to get the amulet reforged and my mother’s store back and fully stocked.”

Erik looked up at her to see the truth of her words. “I love you, Dahl. I hope you believe me.”

“I love you too,” she said without hesitation. “I would like to marry you if that’s still on the table.”

He couldn’t hide his surprise. “You would?” When she nodded, he laughed and pulled her in for a tight embrace. “Thank the divines! You just made me the happiest man.”

Erik first put on her amulet, standing back to look at her. “It looks beautiful on you, but it would look better with your ring,” he said, lifting her hand and slipping the ring on her finger he pulled out. “Perfect.”

Sanguine stood in Misty Grove watching Erik and Dahlia make up as he gave her the amulet and ring. Everything was put right and his daughter forgave him. His princess looked happy again and it made his imagined heart swell. 

“I was worried there for a moment,” she said.

The Prince turned to see Dibella standing there, looking beautiful and ethereal. “I was too,” he admitted.

“I’m not going to tell you I told you so or that I warned you. But you were lucky Erik knew the right thing to do to get her back.”

Sanguine remained silent. He didn’t want to acknowledge the Aedra was right, but he wasn’t about to argue with her either. He just stood there watching his daughter kiss Erik.

He finally turned to face the Aedra, grabbed her with force, and smashed his lips to hers. It wasn’t often Dibella was surprised and Sanguine did just that. But she didn’t push him away. It was what she wanted all along. As their tongues tangled, she ran her hands up to his horns, grasping them, stroking them. He shuddered, growing hard. 

While Celia’s touches were fantastic, Dibella had magic. He still missed her and probably always would, but he needed to move on now. He couldn’t pine over her forever, but he would always remember the love they shared.

He felt warmth travel through his body as she touched him and he purred in her mouth, moaning. But Sanguine had magic too, trailing a hand down, down, down between her legs. It took but a couple of touches that had her wreathing. They both exploded together and they barely touched each other, not even naked.

Dibella withdrew her face from his, still clinging to his horns, and looked up at him, lust filling her eyes. “That was… better than I expected,” she whispered, out of breath.

“Expected? So you’ve been thinking about me like this, huh?” he asked, eyebrow winged up, smile cocksure. “And you shouldn’t be surprised. I’m Sanguine after all.”

“That you are. Yes, I’ve been very curious about you—what it would be like.”

“Darling, you’ve seen nothing yet,” he chuckled, snapped his fingers as they both stood there naked. “Now let's serious.”

A priest of Mara conducted the wedding ceremony held in Misty Grove. Sanguine and Dibella watched together, holding hands as Dahlia and Erik got married with Drem as her maid of honor. The red and black creature looked completely out of place in the dress Dahlia made for him as he held her flowers.

“Interesting choice,” Dibella whispered in Sanguine’s ear, sending him chills. “A Dremora?”

“That’s my girl. She’s always been this way with her Dremora,” he laughed.

Erik and Dahlia agreed to not tell his father about Sanguine. It would give the poor man a heart attack. They would return to Rorikstead and surprise him with the marriage and hopefully have a celebration together. Then they would reach out to Rona and celebrate with her and her family too.

“Now and forever,” Dahlia said, looking at Erik whose eyes were filled with love and tenderness. 

They gave each other rings and kissed. Hand in hand, they turned to Sanguine and Dibella. The Aedra greeted them and placed a hand on each of their heads, blessing them. “May your lives together be filled with love, happiness, and beauty.”

Dahlia then reached for her father and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “I love you, daddy. Thank you for this.”

“Anything for my princess. I love you too.”

“So, Dibella, huh?” she asked, though she was happy for him.

“She is a goddess after all. You’re not upset?”

“No, I know you miss mother as much as I do. But you should have some happiness too.”

After they said their goodbyes, Sanguine whisked them away back home to Solitude. 

“I still can’t believe I found my true love and married her,” Erik whispered as he held his naked wife, ready to make love to her. “How did I get so lucky?”

“I am pretty special, aren’t I?” she teased. “Well, I’m not sure how much luck played into it. My father had his grubby hands in a lot of it.”

“True, but he didn’t put me on that road that day I found you. He saw me there and decided we would be a good fit. So, there was definitely some luck involved. And yes, you are very special. You always will be.”

“I love you, Erik.”

“I love you, Dahl. So very much,” he whispered, his voice suddenly hoarse with emotion. He choked it back and plunged his lips to hers. Her tongue trailed along his bottom lip, nibbling it. Their kiss deepened, becoming hungry with want.

What he wasn’t going to tell her was that Sanguine gave him some pointers for the bedroom when he was trying to win Dahlia back. Then he thought better of it. He wanted their marriage to be based on honesty, especially after everything she went through with her father. Besides, she would notice if he was different during sex.

“Dahl? There is something I have to tell you,” he said, pulling away from her. He had to mention it to her before they got too deep.

She looked into his eyes and grew wary. It wasn’t good. “What?”

Erik, took her hands in his, unfolding her arms that she wrapped around herself subconsciously. “Don’t. I want to be honest with you, but I don’t want you upset. I… I talked to your father about… well… about, uhm… how to... Why is this so hard to say?” he asked, blushing over his flustering.

“As much as I find you adorable, I need you to tell me right now.”

He nodded. “Right. Sorry. Ah… I asked him for… help… in the… ah bedroom. I’m so sorry. I just… ah want to give you want uhm you deserve. I hope you aren’t mad at me.”

Dahlia softened and pressed her hands to his chest. She was expecting worse as she tried to settle down her heart. “Oh, Erik. There was nothing wrong with your lovemaking. You always try to give me the most pleasure. You didn’t need advice.”

“I appreciate that, but I did. I want to give you all you desire. But he only gave me tips… not… any magical help. So, you’re not mad?”

“I’m not mad. There is nothing wrong with asking for advice.”

“Boy, I can’t tell you what a relief that is!” he chuckled, nerves a bit frayed, but he was calming down with her acceptance.

She looked up at him with coy eyes. “Let’s see what you’ve learned, then.”

Erik’s eyes darkened, lust coursing through him. When he reached for her, he grasped her hair on the back of her head, pulling it back so he could kiss her throat. It was more aggressive than he was used to, worried she would get upset again, but her moan and fingers digging into his waist told him she liked it. 

His lips moved to hers, sucking on her bottom lip then ran his tongue along the plump flesh. Her pants of pleasure drove him, pushing him forward to give her more. He was so hard for her but wanted to give her all he could first. Erik pushed her against the wall, planting kisses along her chin and neck, holding her hands against the wall.

“Erik…” she breathed.

He let go one of her hands and trailed fingers down her flesh to her full breast, cupping it. His lips moved to the dense flesh, kissing it. Then his tongue swirled on the nipple, hardening it in her lust. She liked this side of Erik, not realizing she needed a little bit of aggressive sex. She was glad he told her, otherwise she would have questioned it. As he bit her nipple, she grew wetter between her legs, her face flushing in desire. 

His other hand trailed down between her legs, sliding a finger in her wetness, digging deep, her hips thrusting into him for more. “Gods, you’re so wet,” he groaned into her soft skin. 

Her laugh was breathy, “You do that to me.”

“I have to taste you.”

Dahlia moaned, “Shit, Erik…”

Erik dropped to his knees and spread her folds as she stood there against the wall, opening her legs to him. He looked up at her looking down at him and smiled, pleased she was watching him. Gods, that made him hard knowing she was going to observe every little thing he did to her, even if it was a tad embarrassing. Her chest rose and fell fast as she panted, waiting for his tongue. It was exactly how he wanted her, craving his touch.

“Please,” she begged when he wasn’t digging his tongue into her. 

Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, he pressed his lips on her clit and sucked on it. She hissed at the sensation and grasped his hair between fingers, her body shuddering. His soft tongue ran through her wet folds, up and down until he had her begging for more. Her grip in his hair grew tighter as she forced his head where she wanted him to lick and suck her. 

Erik then got serious, knowing she was ready. He focused on her clit, twirling, flicking, nibbling as he thrust fingers in and out of her core. He could feel the heat and the musky scent of her arousal almost had him coming without even touching himself.

When Dahlia cried out his name, she came over his tongue, pulsing as he dug in, thrusting his fingers faster and deeper. As she came down, she loosened her grip and started to slide down the wall in her weakness.

“Oh my Gods,” she moaned.

Erik stayed silent, not wanting to ruin the moment with his flustering or inability to make a coherent sentence when she was this way. He lifted her before she hit the floor, wrapped a leg around his waist, and plunged his cock into her with ease, she was so wet. 

Dahlia closed her eyes and cried out as he thrust so hard and fast into her. She wrapped her arms around her neck as he held her body in a tight hold to keep her from falling. Her back hit the wall, his face in her neck, biting her, making her his. Then his mouth found hers. “Shit, Dahl. You are so hot and wet. You feel so good,” he said as their lips touched, thrusting hard into her.

“Harder,” she panted out. Yes, she definitely liked this side of Erik. He had her completely wrapped around him, literally and figuratively. When she looked up into Erik’s face, she did see the young Erik she had grown to love in his eyes. Instead, he was replaced with Erik the Slayer. His eyes were fierce, lustful, determined. She liked this side of him.

Erik sped up, rolling his hips, pumping in and out of her, making sure he went as deep as he could, as fast as he could. Forehead to forehead, lips to lips, he breathed fast and hard as his body built in heat. The pressure grew in his balls, knowing he was going to come soon.

“Come for me,” he ordered. “I know you can. I feel it.”

Dahlia whimpered as she came again, his cock hitting that sensitive spot deep inside. It was a first for her. Never had she orgasmed after being ordered to. His words set her on fire as she exploded again. Erik soon followed, feeling his hot seed spilling into her. 

Both of them slid to the floor as they came down, weak from their orgasmic high, still holding on to each other.

“Wow, Erik,” she squeaked out, not recognizing her own voice.

“Yeah…” he whispered.

When his heart calmed down, he took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. “I’m going to do whatever I can to make you happy, Dahl. That’s a promise. I love you so much.”

“I’m already happy, Erik. I love you too.”

“Ready for another round? This time slower. I want to show you how much I love you. How about we give Sanguine some grandbabies?”

Dahlia laughed at the thought as Erik stood, lifted her, and carried her to their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the third installment of Daedric Children! Hope you enjoyed the more romantic, whimsical side of things. 
> 
> Up now is the fourth installment with Hircine's twin children called [Children of the Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624152)


End file.
